


The Diary of a Hybrid...and a Little More

by Bugsy2019



Series: The True Confessions of a Teenager Werewolf [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Hello Journal.I don't even know what to say. There's this huge gap in my heart. I'm...I'm angry at the world. I can't shake it. I wish that Damon was here...But he's not. I don't even know how to explain to my family back home about everything...about what I've been through. I remember when Elena transitioned, she felt this guilt. But I don't feel guilt. I feel...I feel this overwhelming anger. I'm angry at everything. But one thing I know is that I'm going to get my baby back. And I'm going to rip the hearts out of anyone that gets in my way.Sincerly,Eleanor Gilbert
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The True Confessions of a Teenager Werewolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720705
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Who's in Control?

I breathed heavily as I punched the punching bag. My short hair was pulled into a pony tail as I mustered all of my energy into my punches. Each punch with my bare knuckles distracted me from the pain of losing Hope. Truth was...I wasn't okay. It's been months and things were better. I couldn't even find solace from Mystic Falls because turns out that my best friend Damon died. The veil was brought down, causing Alaric and Jeremy to come back. I couldn't go there and lie...I couldn't tell them that I lost the baby. Elena was a wreck. I was a wreck, and so was Hayley. Nik and I weren't really talking at the moment, both of us caught up in our own grief. Hayley was depressed. She loved Hope as much as I did, but Oliver's betrayal broke her. There was no signs of the Crescent in the bayou. Marcel was across the river, hiding out. Cami was staying quiet. Davina often texted me to see how I was doing and I sent the normal _I'm fine, texts._ She knew the truth about what the witches tried to do to Hope. I was proud of her for telling them where to stick it and going back to high school. My dad was trying to be supportive. But I was in pain...I was feeling so many things that I didn't know what to feel. In fact, I was very close in turning everything off just so I could have some peace. 

"AHH!" I screamed, punching it equally hard, sending the bag flying. I panted, and watched my bloody knuckles heal. I was panting as my eyes changed. I was losing it. 

* * *

At the compound, Klaus wasn't faring much better. He tried to stretch a canvas over a wooden frame for a painting, but instead tore it and threw the canvas across the room. "AGHHHHHH!"

Elijah sighed, picking up the canvas. "I suppose we shall have to call this your 'white period.'" 

"I'm missing a crucial color in my palette - that of my enemies' blood."

"Well, I recommend a Venetian red, with a dash of rust..."

Klaus turned to him, eyes full of anger. "It's been months! I've adhered to our plan: sit and do nothing, sell our grief. And now, my child is safely away, and another full moon is upon us - another night of pathetic weakness as the moonlight rings steal my strength!" Elijah gave his brother a sympathetic look. Losing Hope wasn't easy on anybody. Klaus sighed, his temper vanishing. He missed his daughter. He missed his Mate. He didn't know how to help her. The fact that Hayley was rarely here didn't help either. "The nursery is killing me. I need to act. I -I -I need - I need to spill blood."

"Well, then, you'll be pleased to know that I've located the last of the twelve rings forged with your blood."

Klaus smiled weakly but it didn't reach his eyes. "Then, it's time!"

"And none too soon. I'm concerned about Eleanor and of course Hayley."

Klaus tensed up at both women's names. Eleanor...His Mate and One True Love, and Hayley...The woman who died protecting his child and said Mate. "They look well enough." 

"Eleanor looks no better than you, brother. Now, if the two of you would treat each other as more than just... passing acquaintances -"

Klaus interrupted him. "She has you for that."

"Sadly, like the father of her child and her Mate, she prefers to fight her demons alone. As for Hayley, she prefers to do the same as well."   
  
The fact was that Hayley felt like she was a failure. She lost her pack, her niece, and her best friend. She wasn't the same girl. She often spent time in the bayou, thinking around the old werewolf encampement. She lost her family all over again. Her current family was broken. She was alone once more. Alone and unloved. She shifted back into her human form and pulled on her clothes, finding a burnt doll. She closed her eyes and wept as she held the doll close. 

* * *

I sighed as I returned home, setting down my gym bag as I went to take a shower. Hayley was there as well. "Hey..." I greeted in a small voice. 

"Hey," she greeted back. 

"I'm...Yeah, I'm gonna go," I told her, rushing up the stairs with my new vamp speed. That was one of the many things I felt...Guilt. I turned Hayley without even knowing what I was doing. She was in my lap, dying and I fed her my blood. I thought that she would heal instantly, but instead...It turned her. It was something that she never wanted. I sighed and headed for my bedroom when I caught movement in the nursery. Nik often spent his time in there, lamenting. But it wasn't Nik. I saw red. 

"What do you think you're doing, Elijah?" I asked, trying to keep my temper in check. 

Elijah looked over at me. "Eleanor...Did I just hear Hayley?" 

"What are you doing, Elijah?" I asked. 

"As we have discussed, our illusion needs to be flawless. Now, months have passed. It's the appropriate time."

I rushed over to him, baring my teeth close to his neck as I wrapped my hands around my throat. "What's next on the 'appropriate' list? Nik and I hold our heads up high and say we're ready to try again?"

Elijah calmly looked at me and grabbed my wrists. "I understand this is difficult for you -"

I gave a roar, punching the wall next to him. "What's difficult is knowing that Francesca Guerrera is still breathing after she was the one who plotted with the witches to kill my baby! She's the reason why Nik is so weak!"

"You will have your vengeance, I promise you this."

"Well, until then, this is _my_ room. _Mine and Nik's._ and I'll tell you when it's appropriate to clean it out." I moved out of the way so Elijah can leave, watching as he ran into Hayley. 

"Hayley...Welcome back."

"I don't need a care-taker anymore, Elijah," was all she said, walking past him.   
  
I went and took my shower and came back to news of a plan to regain our home. "We're taking the twelve original rings. Now, four of them sit on the hands of the Guerrera brothers. One on Oliver, one on Francesca, three with the home security detail, and the rest scattered amongst her lackeys. Now, each ring is distinguishable by its setting - gauche, like those that wear them," Elijah told us. 

The ploy was the the the missing stake was out in the open, even though it was already missing. "If they believe they can get their hands on the stake, they will come for me when I am weak. Each ring you retrieve will strengthen me, but I will still at a disadvantage," Nik said. 

"Ergo, any hope of our success depends entirely upon our working together." He looked at me. "The two of you can no longer afford to retreat to separate corners." I looked over at my Mate.

"This is our fight. Are you ready for battle, Nell?" 

I nodded. "Just promise me that Francesca doesn't come out of this alive."

He smiled weakly at me. "Her head will be delivered to you on a silver platter, little wolf."

Elijah went to leave. "I'll deal with the last piece of the puzzle."

The plan began. Victor went to meet with Marcel to retrieve rings, while Hayley and I waited for the wolves to come to us. We looked at each other and nodded, both us vamp speeding to decapitate and kill whoever needed as we retrieved rings. 

More filled around us as we killed a couple, and I rolled my shoulders as I caught sight of a ring on a female security guard. "Have I mentioned that I've had a rotten couple of months?" My eyes blinked blue as the veins began prominent under my eyes as I growled and lunged for them. Hayley did the same. I bit into the neck of one, drinking his blood savagly as I caught scent of the traitor. "Hayley! Ollie!" I shouted as she ripped one of the wolves hearts out. 

Her eyes flashed lupin-gold as she growled. "He's mine..."

I nodded and tossed the body away from me as he tried to fight her. I grabbed his arm, breaking it behind his back and kicked in his knee, breaking it as well. "Asshole," I spat, forcing him down to his knees. 

"You think you're strong because of that ring you wear? You're NOTHING. We were strong, we were part of a pack, and you ruined it." She pulled the ring from his finger, and held it in his face. "If I see you with one of these again, I will kill you myself."

I dropped him and kicked him unconscious. My phone rang and I smiled. It was time. I rushed out and waited in the middle of the road for my prey. The car came towards me and braked. I jumped and landed over to the side of the car, ripping off the door. I growled as I grabbed her throat, ripping her from the car. "Please, Nell...You don't want to do this."

I growled, bringing up to my face. "You took the one thing I ever wanted away from me. You broke my family...You harmed my Mate..." I opened my mouth and savagely bit her, draining her until she was done for. I dropped her and looked at myself horrified. 

I rushed home and couldn't handle it. I ripped apart furniture as tears blurred my vision. "Hey! Eleanor! Please!" Elijah pleaded trying to grab my arm. 

"Stop! Let me go!" I shouted, pushing him away. "I killed her, Elijah! Francesca looked me in the eye and begged me for her life as I tore her apart. But I don't feel better! I don't feel peace! I don't feel ANYTHING!"

Elijah stepped towards me as I backed away. "It's perfectly natural given what you're experiencing -"

I shook my head. "Nothing about what I am, Elijah, is NATURAL!"

"As a hybrid, you will begin to experience feelings with a greater intensity. It will take time to master control"

I started to hyperventilate. "I don't want to live like this, Elijah. I hate it! When I met Hayley and her pack, I finally understood the... purity of being a wolf... the nobility. Hayley did to, and now she hates me! I took that away from her! I killed eight wolves tonight before I got to Francesca! Eight of my own people. What's noble about that? I acted no better than a-"

"Than a vampire?" he asked quietly. 

"Everything has changed. And not just for me. I saw the way you looked at me before. And, I see the way you look at me now. I was a mother, and now...I'm a monster. Things are different now. You can't tell me that they're not! I can't even call my best friend about it because he's dead, Elijah! I-I-I can't..." I ran out of the room, tears blurring my vision. 

* * *

"Could you not just take a sledgehammer to them?" Klaus asked, wanting the stones to be destroyed quickly. 

"These were forged by a witch, brother. And, as such, only the elements of fire and water can destroy them." Elijah rolled up his sleeves and gathered a pitcher of water and a stone bowl with burning charcoal in it. "I'd have thought this would have brought you greater pleasure."

Klaus finally broke after months. "As would I. This was my fault. All of it. If I had just accepted Nell's pregnancy instead of...playing king... I should have listened to you. Instead, my greed and my envy robbed me of my daughter and of my Mate. My actions led to the release of the weapon that can kill not just me, but you."

"In a thousand years, I've survived your attempts to destroy me, brother." Elijah gathered the stones and dropped them into the bowl. "I imagine I can survive this."

"You chase my redemption, like a man rolling a stone up an endless mountain."

Elijah picked up the picture, pouring water over the stones, and finally destroying. "Well, no mountain is endless, brother. Some are just steeper than others. As much as I would like to be the one to comfort Eleanor and Hayley in this moment, I believe that only you can understand her grief."

Klaus sighed. We lost our child... I mean, what could I possibly say to ease her pain?"

Elijah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Whatever she needs to hear. She still loves you. She still wears her engagement ring. I believe if you help her, then she'll help Hayley. Both girls are closer than cousins. They're a pack...sisters. Nell has always been the glue to hold us all together." 

* * *

"Eleanor..." I heard as I headed to my room. I turned and saw Nik's sad blue eyes. "Come sit with me..." I sighed and moved to sit with him. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you." 

"It's not your fault," I said numbly, a tear falling down my cheek. "It's mine." I put my head down in shame. "I can't do this," I whispered. 

He moved to hold my hand. "It will get better."

"When?" I asked, my voice cracking. "I'm immortal now. If I can't get through today, how am I supposed to get through forever?" 

Nik sighed. "You know, over the years, I've had my share of friends, enemies, lovers, losses, and triumphs. With time, they all begin to run together. But, you will find that the real moments are vibrant. The rest just fades away. Your pain will fade."

My lips quivered as a sob errputed. All of my emotions that I've been feeling intensely came rushing out. "I don't think it will..." I let out a loud sob. "I just so... _angry_..." I cried out, finally putting a name to what I've been feeling. "This anger...It's too intense! I...I enjoyed killing those werewolves! I enjoyed killing Francessa Guerra! I wanted to make them pay for all this pain and suffering! I'm _angry_ at the witches. I'm _angry_ at the choice I had to make! I'm _angry_ that we lost her! I'm _angry_ at Oliver! I'm _angry_ at Jackson for leaving! I'm _angry_ at Elijah! I'm angry at _mysel_ f for failing our daughter! I'm angry at myself because I failed you!"

I sobbed harder, as he pushed my hair out of my face. "You didn't fail me, Nell. Those emotions...They're real. They will ease." 

I shuddered as he stroked the tears from my cheeks. "Not until I can hold our baby in my arms again."

"And so you shall. But, in order to do that, we need to regain control of the city. Now, we worked separately to unite those wolves. We can work together to do it again. They don't need to be our enemies."

"How?"

"You have to talk to your sister."

"Elena?" I asked confused. 

"No...Hayley. We both know in this past year, she's been more of a sister to you than Elena has ever been. She's hurting because you're hurting. Help her and we'll reunite our city."

I nodded, taking a couple of deep breaths. "I'm sorry I've been a bitch you you." 

Nik smiled at me, taking my hand. "When I gave you this ring, I made you a promise that I'll always be there for you. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for a thousand more years."

I smiled and moved to hug him. "I love you," I whimpered, burying my nose into his neck. "Always and Forever."

"I love you too. Always and forever."

After our talk, I pulled myself together. I took a hot shower, and let the stress wash away. I was angry...I've always had a temper, but now it was amplified. I was going to use it my advantage. I was a Hybrid now. I was going to retake my home. "Hayley...Can we talk?" I asked seeing my sister leave. 

She froze. I stopped, and then walked over to hug her. She was surprised, but started to sob when she hugged me back. We sat on the sofa, and I handed her a glass of bourbon. "Nik said that the pain would pass...But I don't know about that. I can't imagine what you're feeling. I can barely figure out what I'm feeling. All I know is that I feel this anger. I'm angry at myself for what happened to you. I'm _really_ sorry for turning you. I-I just wanted to heal you. I just thought that you're wound would heal, but I was too slow. I know what you felt when you were with the pack...You felt the purity and the nobility and I took it away from you. I took away your family. But you always have a family here. With me...and Victor, and Nik."

She smiled sadly, taking a sip of her drink. "Do you think it gets better?" 

I let out a bitter laugh. "I don't know right now. All I know 

"I don't know...I'm super pissed right now. And that makes me unstable, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring Hope back home for us. And my fiance always has a plan. He wants to reunite the wolves." 

"After ambushing them, they're not going to want to be our friends Nell." 

"Hayley, we just waged a just war on those who would harm my child! Not only will they respect you, they will answer to _you!"_

"Why would they do that now?"

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Because you're their Queen. It was always meant to be you. I could care less about running a pack. All I want is my baby back. But to do that, we're going to have to work together. We have to reunite our home. You have to regain control of the wolves. And I'm going to back you up every way I can. Not as an alpha. But as your beta." 

"What about all our other enemies? The witches don't stop even after they're dead."

A new feeling was running through me this time. This time, it was determination. It was an outlet for my anger. "We defeated Esther and her witches because we stood united. That is how we will face all our enemies. As a family." I squeezed her hand, and she moved to hug me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I pulled back, holding out my pinkie. "Sisters?"

She grinned and interlocked it. "Sisters." We both giggled. For the first time in months...I was able to feel something except anger or hate. I felt...home. "Now...Let's go take back our home." 


	2. Kicking and Screaming

"Nik...where are you taking me?" I asked, following him as he took me deep into the Cauldron. 

"Well, while Hayley is off eating witches, I thought we could spend some time together. Focus on your new vampire side." He pushed me against a wall, threading our fingers together 

I rolled my eyes. "I still want us to get married. But not until we get Hope back if that's what you're worried about." 

"Of course not...We both know you can't resist me. It seems like you have some pent up energy, Love...So, I thought we could spar. See what you're truly made of now that we're on the same level."

"Spar..." I echoed, smirking as he backed up. 

"Of course...I'm a trained warrior, Love. Mikael might have been a horrible father, but he was an excellent teacher in fighting. And I know that you've been spending your times sparring with your father and at the gym." He was walking around me, and smacked my bottom. 

"Okay," I smirked, nodding. Taking a pony tail from around my wrist, I pulled my short hair into a short ponytail. After my recent transformation, I cut my hair back to my shoulders. "I'm going to kick your ass."

"If you can...Remember, Little Wolf. I have years on you."

"Oh, now you're on," I said as we began to circle each other.

He lunged and I blocked his punch, kicking him in his ribs. He lunged again, and I punched him into his mouth. He touched his bleeding mouth, and grinned, his eyes changing. He came at me, and I barely had time to protect myself. My head snapped to the side as he punched me. I touched my lip and felt blood. I looked at the blood on my hands, a new and raw power washing over me.My eyes changed, my eyes turning electric blue as I growled. I licked the blood off of my fingers, and growled. He stood taller, eyes locked on me. We weren't just Mates anymore, playing around anymore. We were both Alphas, about to fight for dominance. We were vampires. We both raced for each other, sending vicious punches, and kicks our way. I growled and sent a flying kick towards his chest. He roared back, swinging his clawed hands at me. I caught his hand, and broke it. I scratched his chest, ripping his shirt. I kicked him him back, and punched him. He tossed me into a tree, and I retaliated by kicking him in the face. I punched him, again, and again, and again. All of my anger and rage were fueling my fight. I had him against a tree, and I stuck my hand in his chest, gripping his heart. He shouted in pain, and I gasped in surprised. But it wasn't from fear, but of power. I pulled my hand of his chest, and released his heart. I panted we stared at each other. 

I suddenly placed my lips on his, his lips eagerly meeting mine back. It was the first time that we were intimate as hybrids. He stood up and pushed me against a stone wall, both quickly and roughly as he growled into my mouth. I opened my mouth wider, running my tongue across his fangs, and used my own speed to push him against another tree. I finished ripping his shirt off of his body and moved to remove his belt as he pulled my tank top of me. He brought my lips back to his and I moaned as his hand ran down my back, gripping my bottom. I could feel his hardness against me, and it drove me further. I got his pants unzipped quickly and he ripped my bra off. I shrugged out of it as he gripped my hair, angling my head so he could kiss me deeper. His hands moved to push down my jeans, and pushed down my undies. He picked me up, pushing me against a wall. I gasped as the cool wall sent shivers down my back as he pushed into me. 

Sex before being a hybrid was great, but sex as a hybrid was even better. I could feel everything ten times more. My breath began to short gasps as my toes curled. I scratched his back as I moaned loudly. I threw our bodies onto the ground, with me landing on top. I gasped as gripped his shoulders as I began to move my hips, my eyes fluttering close. He gasped and held my hips in a tight grip, helping to guide my movement. I knelt down towards his neck, biting him. I now realized why Damon was embarrassed when he shared blood with Elena. It was so much more than persona. It was like I could feel everything that he was feeling. It was like we were becoming one. I pulled back, all of the emotions too much to handle as tears sprang to my eyes. Nik sat up, his eyes lupin gold, and his fangs out, moving to bite me. But he didn't bite my neck, he bite over my left breast where my heart was. I cried out at the sensation. Everything was Niklaus. I could feel what he was feeling. I could feel how he loved me, our first memories together, our first time together, the moment he realized he told me he loved me, and his vulnerabilities when he was his true self with me. Everything fueled my desire, and I dug my nails into his chest as I cried out as pleasure consumed me. Nik growled, shouting as he finished at the same time, both of us falling back on the stone floor. "Wow..." I cried out, my body exploding in pleasure as he completed, both of us collapsing. 

"I can't move..." I moaned, still laying on top of him. 

"You're a hybrid, Nell. You can move just fine," he panted. 

"No...I literally can't move," I panted, rolling away. "Wow..." 

"That was..." he panted. 

"Different...Explosive...Amazing?" I offered. 

"All of the above."

"Fuck...Why did you bite me on my chest?" I asked. 

"You bit me first, Love...There's a thing that if you bite near the heart, you'll share essence with your lover."

I turned my head towards him, love and passion in my eyes and my heart. A couple of tears dripped down my cheek. "I _felt_ everything...I felt your love for me. Your passion, your happiness, your pain...It was like I was seeing inside of your heart." I laughed in amazement. For the first time in weeks, I didn't feel anger. "God, Nik...I love you so fucking much." 

He was about to say something when Hayley came over to us. "Are you two done doing whatever?" Hayley asked covered in blood. "I need a shower."

"Yeah," I said, sitting up. and grabbing my tank top. 

"Enjoying the show, Wolf-Girl?" Nik asked, pulling up his jeans. In our haste, he barley got his pants off. 

"You two are disgusting. We're in a public place, you know. You two can be arrested," Hayley smirked. 

"Don't be jel," I smirked, pulling on my tank top and my jeans. "We were working out."

"Yeah, right..."

I linked my arm with her. "Let me tell you one thing, sister. Hybrid sex? So much better!" 

We returned home and Hayley went to go take a bath. I went into my bedroom, where Nik and I enjoyed another round of rough hybrid sex. Afterwards, I laid oh my stomach as he played with my hair, laying on his back. My hand was over his beating heart, my engagement ring flashing in the sunlight. "You know...After we get Hope back, I just want a small ceremony. You, me, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel, and maybe Davina if she wants to come. Josh can be there...He's grown on me."

"Whatever you want..." he said, kissing me, and sitting up to get out of bed. 

"If you think I'm wearing white though, I won't. Especially after what we just did."

He smirked and crawled back over to me. "You do know that most times you are the instigator. And I thought I was the devil."

I smirked. "You _are_ the devil...I guess that being part vampire, I'm even more wild than I was before. As is Hayley."

"Hayley's wild, Love...You're...You're driven by passion, your love. You're passion for your family, me...Your anger is fueled by your passion to bring our daughter home." 

I smiled and kissed him, biting his lips. He smirked and went to stand up to pull on his clothes. I laid on the bed, watching him. "We are made for each other. I wouldn't trade you for anything. I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson."

He kissed my nose, my forehead resting against mine. "I love you, Eleanor Gilbert." He walked away, and I sighed. Closing my eyes, I smiled into my pillow, falling into an easy slumber. I didn't feel pain, or anger...I felt contempt. I felt loved. I felt human. 

* * *

"Elijah's freaking out about me, so now Klaus wants to take me out into the bayou so I can find our people," Hayley told me, crawling into my bed. Nik groaned, as I shoved him over to make room for Hayley as I woke up. 

"Elijah is concerned that I'm corrupting you. He already thinks I corrupted Nell," he yawned, shifting over. 

"I was already corrupted," I told him, turning towards my sister. "So, go. You're their Queen. Maybe you'll find Jack. My dad can go with you."

"You think he would?"

"He's still a Crescent," I reminded her. "He misses the pack as you do. I'm going to sniff around and find that stake."

"I have a question, Love. Why is Hayley in our bed?" Nik asked. 

She smirked. "Because she's my sister...And she's my beta." 

"You two are demented," Nik groaned, getting out of bed. 

Later, after they had left, I decided to call up my favorite teenager witch. "Davina!" I greeted. 

_"Nell! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry about your baby."_

I frowned and ignored the pain in my chest. "Thank you. So, what's new with you? How's school? Any cute boys?"

_"There's one..."_

I grinned into my cellphone. "Oh? Tell me more." 

_"Yeah...His name is Kaleb. He has this really cute accent, and nice curly hair."_

"Well, points for hair and an accent."

She was silent for a moment. " _I know that you know that I have it,"_ Davina told me. 

I smirked. "You were always the smart one, D."

_"Why haven't you asked me for it?"_

"Because you could always trust me. Look...we're not the same. The witches hurt you. They hurt me. We're both lost in this world. I'm...not really handling everything that well."

 _"You're different. You never lied to me. You protected me. You even loved me...Like a mother._ _I know I can trust you."_

"I didn't call you for the stake. Honestly? I felt...Lonely. Klaus is gone, Elijah is trying to pressure you which I don't approve of, and Hayley is off with Klaus as well."

_"Well, I'm glad you called. Are you still working for city hall?"_

"No...Not really have time lately."

_"Maybe you should go back. Get a sense of normalcy."_

I smiled. "I'm proud of you, Davina. Telling the witches where to stick it. Going back to school. So, tell me more about you're friend, Kaleb."

_"I think he's like me...a witch. And I really like him. I don't know how to talk to guys though."_

"Be yourself. Be confident. You're a great girl, Davina." 

I hung up, and made my way across the river. I loved Davina like a big sister, and I wasn't going to let anybody harm her...Not even, Elijah or Marcel. "Hello, boys," I greeted to the two conspirators. 

"Nell? You look..." Marcel said, grinning. I smirked as I walked in, my eyes changing briefly. I wore a pair of jeans, and a tank top with a red and black button up. Since my shift over to hybrid status and I became a mother, I grew up. "Vampire suits you."

"Thanks...I know that you both know that Davina has the stake. Stop harassing her."

Both looked surprised at me. "Eleanor..."

"Don't Elijah," I growled, my eyes shifted. "Leave. Davina. Alone. She's not going to use it...She may hate your guts, but she likes me and Marcel more. And she's far away from finding out how to unlink him from Nik's sire line."

"You're awfully protective of her," Marcel said. 

I looked down. "I guess it's left over Mother instincts. But I'm serious. Mess with her, or hurt her...I'll bite you...and we both know my bite is far worst than my bark." I turned around and left. 

I knew that Elijah wouldn't give up. That's why I rushed to her, first. "Davina!" I shouted, going over to her. 

"Nell?" she asked, standing up and hugging me as a man looked at me surprised. "Oh my gosh! You look great! What are you doing here?"

"Honestly? Probably saving your ass," I said, hugging her. "Who's this?"

"Kaleb," the boy greeted, holding out his hand. I shook it and frowned when I got a sense of deja vu. 

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"I don't believe we have," he smirked. 

"I'm so sorry, I need to take this..." Davina told us. "Here...Get to know Nell. She's like a big sister to me!" 

"Davina, wait!" I called out, going after her. I sighed, and flagged down a waitress, taking a glass of bourbon from her tray. Chugging it, I set it down and went back over to her table. "So, Kaleb...How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered, smirking. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-One," I answered. "So, you go to Davina's school?"

"No...I've been homeschooled."

"Really..."

"Can I ask you a question? How did you die?"

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Love...I know you know that I'm a witch, and I can tell that you're a vampire."

"Hybrid. I died giving birth "

He looked surprised. "You were pregnant? What happened to the baby?"

"She was a stillbirth." 

"I'm sorry...Davina talks a lot about you, you know. She considers you her family."

"And I consider her my family as well...My family has a saying. We stick together for always and forever." He shifted uncomfortably. "You know...You remind me somebody I used to know. He was a real dick, though."

"He sounds interesting."

"He was," I smirked, my eyes studying him. Suddenly, a group of men entered. 

"Excuse me! This is a private party! We all need to leave." 

"We need to go," I told Kaleb. 

"Nell? Kaleb? What's happening?" Davina asked.

Kaleb turned to her. "Some fellow just announced they were closing for a private party."

"We should leave now," Davina said.

"Come on..." I told them, trying to lead the children to the door.

"And what's your rush, sweetheart?" a werewolf asked, blocking the door. "Why don't you stay and party with us?"

My eyes turned. "Get out of our way. Now." When he didn't move, I was about to hit him when Davina used a spell, but we were soon surrounded. 

"Can you do that with the rest of them, or...?" Kaleb asked.

"...Not all at once." The werewolf recovered tot he spell and shoved Davina across the room. I roared, and lunged at a couple breaking a couple of necks and fist fighting them. I kicked one as I felt a breeze go past me.

"Let go of her! You filthy dogs." I froze and turned to see the dreaded vampire hunter fighting the werewolves. "Well, now. What an interesting turn of events." Mikael picked Davina off the ground. "I'm going to enjoy this, girl." He was about to feed on her, when I stood up.

"Mikael!" I shouted, rushing at him to shove Davina away.

"Hello, girl..." he grinned, lifting me up by the throat. 

Elijah swooped in, and pushed Mikael back, surprised. 

"Father?"

"Hello, son. I'd hoped to see your brother first, but we have some unfinished business as well," Mikael growled. 

Elijah rushed at him, and the two begin to fight as I went to help. Mikael pulled the white oak stake out of the waistbands of his jeans and tried to stake Elijah with him. "No!" I screamed, rushing over to him and biting him in the neck. 

"Bitch..." he seethed, tossing me into a wall. 

"AAAH!" Elijah screamed as the tip of the stake entered his chest. Mikael left Elijah and raced towards Davina.

"STOP! Go back, NOW," Davina ordered. I was panting as I rushed over to Elijah as we watched him vamp-speed off. We both stared at her in horror. She brought back the ultimate evil. I held out my arm for Elijah to help him up.

"You okay?" I panted, looking Elijah over.

"Yes...Are you?" he asked.

"Peachy," I nodded.

Elijah turned to Kaleb who was behind the bar. "Something to say?"

He shook his head. "Not me, mate. Not a bloody thing."

* * *

"Nik?!" I called out as we entered the compound. Elijah and I found him in the cellar. "Hey...You wouldn't believe the day that we had." I rushed over to him and kissed him.

"Nor mine...It is worse than we thought." He broke the neck off of a bottle of wine. "I met the witch, Cassie. I studied her, her presence, the way she carried herself. The fervor with which she voice her hatred of our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes, and, I swear to you, she's just not guided by our mother. She _is_ our mother."

Elijah and I were stunned. "What is happening?" Elijah asked. 

"I'm going to kill her. I will boil her bones and feed them to the dogs, if that's what it takes,"Nik vowed. 

"Niklaus -" Elijah said, interrupting him. 

"What? What could possibly be more important than the return of our mother?"

I turned to him. "...Your father."

Elijah nodded. "We saw him standing there in the flesh, as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake. If she chooses to release him..."

Nik nodded, determination in his eyes. "Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?"  
  
Elijah headed up the stairs, and I went to follow, but Nik pulled me back by the arm, his hand wrapping around my waist. "Are you alright?"

I smirked. "I handled Mikael once...I handled him again." 

He pulled me in for a kiss, and I closed my eyes, grabbing his arm. We headed up the stairs, hand in hand, towards the courtyard where Hayley was showing wolves in. "Take any of the rooms on the first floor," she told them.

"Are we running a kennel now?" Nik asked as many came in carrying bags. 

"I'll handle them," Hayley explained. 

"Our family is under siege. It is not the time for guests."

"If they're not with us, they're with the witches. You asked me to step up. This is me stepping up."

"I think it's a great idea," I told my best friend, hugging her.

"Well, it seems I'm a good influence on you after all," Nik told her, smiling. 

I smiled back. At least we were getting some sort of normalcy back in our lives. "Dad!" I called out. 

"Hey, Kiddo," Victor greeted, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"The coolest. Thank you for helping Hayley."

"She's my alpha now. And she's your best friend. I'll watch her back. What's going on with those two?"

I turned to see Elijah leaving and Hayley looking sad. "I don't know..." I sighed. "Where's Oliver? Hayley kill him? Nik?"

"No...He's going to be our spy," Hayley told me. "I need a drink. You in?"

"After the day I had? Totally," I nodded, following her out. 

We walked into the bar room and grabbed a bottle of bourbon to share. "So...How was your day? Find the stake?"

"Yep...And a whole lot more. Cheers." We grinned and clinked our glasses together. "Mikael has it...and Davina has Mikael."

Hayley nearly chocked on her drink. "Seriously?! The same Mikael that's the worst dad in the a century?!"

"The very one. Turns out Mommy Dearest is alive too as Cassie."

"This family tree get's weirder and weirder," Hayley said, tossing back her drink.

"Tell me about it...But here's to a win. We got the wolves back. Long Live the Queen." 

"Queens...You told me that you'll help. If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it as a family."

I grinned as I refilled our glasses, both us holding them up. "Long Live the Queens." 

"Long Live the Queens," Hayley agreed. 


	3. Mommy Dearest

"What's with the food?" I asked, coming down the stairs one couple of mornings later. "It smells delicious!" 

"Don't know...It was already down here," Hayley shrugged, eating some fruit. 

"So, which restaurant's missing a compelled chef?" I asked my fiance as he came down the stairs. 

"It's certainly a card I've played in the past, but I had no hand in this..." he said, gesturing to the table while I grabbed a beignent. Some pregnancy cravings I couldn't shake. 

"Hmm. Well, then, I guess we have Elijah to thank," Hayley said, biting into a waffle. 

Elijah came into the courtyard, looking confused. "This wasn't my doing..."

"Then, where did this all come from?" I asked, confused. A silver lid on a platter started to rattle, startling us all. Nik looked uneasy as he went to lift the lid. Once he did, we all ducked as two starlings flew up towards the ceiling. 

"What the hell was that?" Hayley asked.

Nik grabbed an invitation, reading it. "An invitation from our mother."

After the failed breakfast, I went through some papers, as Hayley collasped on the bed next to me. "It is times like this I'm really glad I never knew my mother," Hayley told us. 

"We have enough enemies here. And now, the war for our home is to be fought against my own family."

I sat up, and crossed my legs. "Your wretched mother and her disciples tried to put a carving knife through our baby's heart. I will happily add to the body count." Nik smiled at me lovingly as Elijah entered.

"You will do no such thing. Esther's a master in the art of possession. We know whose body she currently inhabits. We must decipher her intentions before she finds a new host."

"Well, her last invitation was an assassination attempt on all her children," Nik reminded him. I smirked as I remembered the ball she threw so many years ago. "I think we can assume her intentions are decidedly foul."

Elijah shrugged. "Well, then. We have..." He stopped and checked his watch, "this afternoon to prepare for the worst."

He left, and Hayley rolled her eyes. "The bloom is off the rose, I see."

I smacked Nik. "Shut up," Hayley muttered. 

"Well, while you're both here, perhaps we should lay down some ground rules."

"What do you mean, My Love?" I asked. 

"I don't know what kind of games you two are playing at, but I don't appreciate being booted out from my own bed. And you two spend all of your time together."

Hayley smirked. "Jealous?"

Nik smirked back. "Of course not, Wolf-Girl. I just don't like to share what is mine."

"Be nice, Nik. Hayley's going through a rough time. Besides, she's my family. Family is for always and forever, right?"

"You two are more like twisted sisters," Nik sighed. 

Hayley grinned and walked out to see what she could find out about Esther from Oliver while I went to hug my Mate from behind. "It'll be okay. We'll figure out how to stop and drive a stake through her heart...Or rip it out."

He turned and kissed me. "I love how homicidal you've become."

"I love you. Esther tried to take me away from you, but it didn't work. We're going to stop her and get our daughter back. And then we'll get married and live happily ever after."

"You make it sound so easy." I grinned and kissed him. "So, as the Lady of this House, you'll have to play hostess." 

"If I must...Come on, let's get this dinner from hell planned." 

I came back after a while with some fresh flowers as Nik was talking to some caterers. "Skip the salad course. Let's not make this dreadful evening any longer than it needs to be." He chose a wine and dismissed the caterer.

"I got some flowers..." I said, putting the large vase int he middle of the table.

"So, I guess letting Oliver live paid off. He just informed me your mother has a partner -in -crime - another witch," Hayley informed us.

"Building alliances in her quest to destroy us, I imagine."

"Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had six kids, it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene."

Nik sighed. "Seven, actually. And, I think at one time, she loved us very much." He folded a napkin on the table. "One died before I was born."

I was taken aback. "I didn't know that," I told him.

"Years later, my brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves in our village. The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge. So, she used her magic to turn us into immortals. I think that's when she loved us the most. But, it was her undoing. It triggered a sequence of events that led to the reveal of her long -held secret. My birth father was the werewolf whose pack killed my little brother. The very same one you were apart of. Of course, when Mikael found out, he murdered my real father, and so, my mother lost her lover, too."

"Wow. No wonder she's crazy. I'm out of my mind having just given away Hope... I can't imagine if she'd actually died," I told him, going over to hug him.

Nik had tears in his eyes. "You know, my siblings used to tell each other she didn't hate us. She hated herself for what we've become. I think they believed that even after she tried to kill us all."

"What did you believe?" Hayley asked quietly. 

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just knew I wanted her dead." He wrapped his arm around me, keeping me close to him. I brought my forehead to his, giving him strength as he was about to face his past demons. 

"Well, every good story needs a wicked witch," Hayley told us. "It'll be all the more satisfying when we melt her. And you two can rub your happiness in her face." 

We both smiled at her. She left to get the latest on Jackson, while Nik sighed. "I'm going to have to go get my necklace back from Marcel."

"The one your mom gave you? The starling?"

He nodded. "She once told me that birds help Vikings find home. Unbeknownst to her, you are and will always be my home."

I smiled, and kissed him. "Go get your necklace...I'll be here when you get back." I sighed as he left, and went back to setting the table. Elijah returned home as I was laying out plates. 

"It looks very nice, Eleanor...You've outdone yourself."

I smiled at him. "Are you okay with all of this? I know that Nik's not really okay." 

Elijah smiled. "I will survive."

I grinned and nodded to the silverware. "Can you get those for me?" He did, laying them down more gently. "So...You and Hayley seem distant lately."

He froze. "She's...spiraling, and I don't know how to help her."

"I know that you have feelings for her, Elijah. I know that you two kissed. And I know that you have walls around you to protect yourself and she has hers. You two need to stop being so stubborn and talk."

Elijah smirked. "When did you get to be so wise?"

"Giving birth, dying, giving up my baby, and becoming a hybrid. I'm sorry that I was a bitch to you when you tried to take down the nursery. I was...I still am angry, but not at you. I'm just angry at the situation." 

He smiled, and took my hand. "I know that you made a great sacrifice. I know that this has been hard on you and Niklaus. But you being angry at me is not as bad as Niklaus daggering me when he get's displeased."

I smiled, and moved to hug him. He hugged me back, burying his head in my neck. "I love you, Elijah. I'm proud to call you my brother." 

"I love you, too, sister." We pulled back and smiled at each other. 

"So, what should I wear tonight? 

"Marcel's witch is being held captive in the Quarter," Hayley told us as Nik came back necklace in hand.

"Oh, perfect. Mother's a step ahead, as usual," Nik sighed. 

"Oliver's with her. I'll go, and I'll get her to do the spell. But, I need the necklace," Hayley explained.

Elijah shook his head. "I don't like this whatso - "

Hayley exploded. "No. You don't get to ignore me for days and then suddenly act like you're concerned, Elijah. Just, for once, please, will you trust me that I'll do something and it will get done?"

"Damn..." I whispered.

Nik sighed and pulled the necklace out of his pocket. He handed the necklace to her. "Thank you," he told her. She began to leave, and I turned to my fiance as we watched Elijah and Hayley interact. 

"What's going on with you two?" Nik asked.

Elijah sighed. "Nothing. She's stronger, that's all that matters." 

* * *

"Hey...Is this okay for dinner?" I asked, coming out of our bathroom wearing an off the shoulder, dark red lace dress that fell to my knees. I wore black heels, my moonlight stone necklace, and my engagement ring along with diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet. My hair was curled and scooted over to the left side, tied by a red ribbon. 

Nik was finishing his cuff-links, his eyes darkening as he looked me up and down. "You look beautiful..."

I smiled and turned around. "Zip me up?"

He pulled the zipper up, and kissed the back of my neck as he reached the top. "Perhaps afterwards, we can have some fun..."

"Let's stop your evil mother first, then we can play. Ready?" I asked. 

"Ready," he nodded, offering me his arm. We went out to the courtyard, where Nik pulled on his suit. "Are these outfits really necessary?"

Elijah nodded as I went to light candles. "Appearance is a way of showing respect, Niklaus. Mother will be more likely to surrender her true intentions."

"Well, I doubt her guard will drop just 'cause I'm dressed like a bloody lawyer."

"I think you look very handsome...And very sexy," I teased, bending over to light candles.

"We need every advantage we can get, Niklaus."

"You always did excel in diplomacy. Just know, if she tries anything, I'll tear her new body to pieces," Nik said. 

Suddenly, a dark skinned man entered our home. "You two haven't changed a bit!" he laughed, looking at Elijah. "Linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self -loathing." Then he turned to Nik. "And you - despite the arrogant facade, you're still the same paranoid little boy, full of hate and fear." Nik's face turned from amused to offened as the man walked over to me. "And I could never forget you...Eleanor. I see you're still with him...Immortality suits you though." He kissed my hand and I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"Forgive me, I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Elijah told the stranger. 

The man feigned offense. "Oh, you mean you don't recognize me? So much for the unbreakable bonds of family, huh? Always and forever indeed."

"Wow..." I said as Nik began go scowl.

"It's been a long time, Finn."

Finn smirked. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's eat!" He smirked at me. "Eleanor...Can I accompany you to the table?"

Nik was about to burst out of his suit in his rage. "Easy, Love," I whispered, turning to Finn. "Of course." I took his hand and he led me to the table, and pulled out my chair. "Thank you." 

"My mother taught us all how to be gentlemen even though some of us don't display it," he smiled, pushing my chair in and went to sit in his own. Elijah poured him a glass of wine and moved to take his seat as Nik sat next to me. Finn wafted his wine. "What an aromatic Bordeaux." "

Klaus smirked. "Well, it was a challenge to find a good pairing. What wine goes well with treachery?"

"Don't pout, brother. Tonight is meant to be a happy occasion!" 

Finn whispered something in the server's ear but I couldn't pick it out. "What are we celebrating?" I asked. 

"Why, my return, of course! Remember, I spent nine hundred years - right? - lying daggered in a box. I'm rather enjoying this new body. Strolling about your lovely city that, uh, you've made your home. But, do tell me - what'd I miss? Regale me with your contributions to society! Medicine? Philosophy? Art?" Nik rolled his eyes. "Or, have you two merely cut a path of destruction across time?"

Nik smirked. "The last time we met, you were helping our mother try to annihilate the lot of us! Let's not throw stones in glass houses."

Elijah noticed that there was two more pace settings being added. "Are we expecting another guest?"

"Mother will sit at the head. And, as for the seat across from me, that's reserved for another of our clan. Care to wager an educated guess? How about a paranoid one?"

Nik narrowed his eyes. "Well, there's no way Kol would listen to anything other than his ego."

"And yet, our mother has made such a compelling argument that even he, the wildest of us Mikaelsons, has seen the error of his ways and accepted his new form, with vigor! Change, dear brothers, is inevitable."

"Oh my god..." I realized, taking a drink of my wine, bending to Elijah. "I know who Kol is..."

"Who?" he asked.

"Davina's little boyfriend. Kaleb...I knew I recognized him. We talked and he acted just like Kol."

We both jumped as Nik threw a knife at Finn, who then used magic to deflect it, making it embed into the chair at the head of the table. Finn got up and removed the knife, and held it. "Oh...I suppose the honor of carving should go to the oldest. We have much to discuss. Eleanor...congratulations on your engagement. When's the wedding?"

I pulled Nik back down into his chair. I smiled at him. "We don't know yet, but you're not invited." Finn smirked at me.

We started to eat, the tension mounting. "I'm rather enjoying my evening," Finn said. 

"Well, I'd rather enjoy you getting to the point," Nik growled, getting even more frustrated. 

"Nik..." I scolded, placing my hand on his arm. 

Finn narrowed his eyes. "I had nine hundred years to learn to be patient. Although, I am curious why you kept me daggered in a box for so long."

"You were daggered from being am ever -simpering sycophant. Did Mother bring you back from the dead so you could wash her knickers?" Nik asked, smirking. 

Finn smacked the table. "She raised me because I was treated unfairly! Cheated of all but the smallest portion of my life! Elijah, I can understand such cruelty coming from him, but I always thought of you as being the compassionate one! What did I do to deserve you turning your back on me? Were you afraid of Niklaus? Are you still? Or perhaps jealousy is what kept me locked in a box? You coveted the duties of the eldest brother, in which case you had near -on a millennium to fix the problems of this family, and instead, produced nine centuries of failure."

Finn froze, and pinched the bridge of nose with his thumb. Elijah smiled. "You might reside - somewhat parasitically, I might add - in another body, but I assure you, in nine hundred years, your tedious sentiments remain quite the same. You see, Finn, like Father, you've always despised our supernatural existence. Father, of course, slaughtered and consumed his own, whereas you became pretentious and dull. Much like this meal. I will not ask you again - where is Mother?"

Klaus giggled at Elijah's insults, and I was smirked into my wine glass. Suddenly, there was a new arrival. "Oh, my darling son," Esther said in the teenager's body coming into the courtyard, walking over to Elijah. We all stood. "I've missed you, too." She smiled at Nik. "And my darling, Niklaus...And Eleanor...I'm so glad you two found each other. My condolences about your baby."

I growled, lunging at her. Nik caught me, pulling me back against his chest. "Easy, Love..." he whispered, the spot right below my ear. 

"Congratulations on your engagement...You'll made a beautiful bride," Esther told me. 

"Why don't you say what you came here to say, so this wretched night can end?" Nik asked.

Esther looked at him. "It pains me that you and Elijah look at me with such disdain. I wish you could see that my every action has been to protect you!"

"You actually believe that, don't you? I knew you were a liar, but now I see you're utterly delusional."

"If you can forget the hatred that you cling to and remember all the times I've mended and healed you." Klaus laughed sarcastically. "Elijah, do you recall the day Niklaus challenged your father to a duel? Did I leave your brother to die alone? What did I say, when you came to me and asked me to help him?"

Elijah sighed. "That you would rather die than to see any of your children suffer." 

Klaus gasped, realizing something. "The necklace. It wasn't spelled to protect me. It made me weak."

"I sought to protect you from yourself! If you had killed your father in that duel, or anyone else in the course of your life, you would have activated your curse!"

Klaus slammed his hand angrily against the table. "You ruined me! You left me to suffer at the hands of a father who valued only strength!"

"I kept you from becoming a beast for as long as I possibly could!"

"Oh, you lied to me! To hide your own transgressions because of your own fear!" he slammed the table again and stood to his feet. "My whole life, I sought the approval I was denied by the man I thought was my father! You turned me into the weakling he hated." Nik raised and I stood behind him. Elijah began to pace while Ester gulped and looked guilty. "Look at me! You rant and you rave about the monster I have become, but you, Mother - you are the author of everything I am."

Esther gasped, and collapsed onto the table. "What the hell?!" I asked, going over to her. Elijah caught her head before it hit the table. "She's gone," Elijah realized, going to attack Finn, but was tossed by bagic into the wall and over the table.

"Elijah!" I gasped. Nik vamped sped over to him, and grabbed him by the lapels. "Where is she?" Finn blew on his fingers and rubbed them together, incapacitating Nik. "Niklaus!" I shouted, going over to help him as Finn made his escape. "Nice family dinner," I sighed, helping him up. 

"Where's our mother?" Nik asked the frightened teenager. 

"Where am I? What's happening?" Cassie asked. 

Nik lost his temper and put her in a cholk-hold. "Nik! Stop! She's gone!" I told him, pushing him away from the girl.

"Leave her. She's a puppet. Niklaus, look at her! She has absolutely no idea," Elijah told him.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Cassie asked. 

"Shut up! Stop talking right now," Nik growled. I patted his arm as he began to pace. "Our mother orchestrated this entire evening just to torture us, and then simply vanishes. Why?"

Elijah's eyes went wide. "What if we are not the only minds she was hoping to poison tonight?"

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Hayley!" I pulled out my phone dialing her number. "Hayley, it's me! Don't trust the witch! It's Esther!" 

"We need to leave," Elijah told us. I kicked off my shoes, and all three of us rushed out of the house. "Why would she want Hayley?" 

"To kill her, to punish us, to learn the truth about the child, for one of any number of reasons. All of which will be rendered moot when I send her screaming back to hell," Nik growled. 

We rushed over to them, using our vamp speed. When we got there, Esther was in a much more age appropriate body. "Hayley! You okay?"

She nodded. "I assume you've had the misfortune of speaking to my mother?" Nik asked. Esther picked up a handful of powdery substance and threw it towards Nik, creating a magical barrier to keep him from coming close to her. "You hide behind your spells like a coward! "

"I did not come here to wage war!" Esther shouted, throwing a handful of the powder at Elijah. 

"Everything you do is an act of war. If you touch her, so help me -" Elijah growled. 

"Hayley is free to go. I've spoken my piece, she knows why I'm here. I have come to heal our family, Elijah. "

'Well, that's a grand sentiment, coming from you," Nik told her. 

"Hayley...We got this. Go. Now," I told her. She turned to leave, and Esther made a light bulb explode. "What the fuck! You said she could leave!"

"My intent was never to harm! Only to heal, as I have already healed your brothers Finn and Kol. For you, I will undo everything that has been done, thereby giving you a new life!" Esther made another light bulb explode. "One without the vampire curse I inflicted upon you." Esther started waving her hand above a cauldron, and the earth began to shake, rattling all of the inventory on the shelves of the store. "Ask Hayley to share with you my loving proposition."

"You're a fool if you think we'll accept anything that you offer!" Nik growled. 

"Oh, you are wrong, Niklaus!" The earth continued to rumble below them as more lightbulbs, and Esther held her arms open wide. "There will come a time, my darlings, that you will beg for it!" The glass in the windows shattered upwards, and us three Originals covered our faces to shield from the debris. Esther lifted her arms over he hear as hundreds of Starlings bursted their way through the window. When we looked up, she was gone. 

* * *

"Of course she used those damn birds to make her offer!" Nik shouted as we entered our home after the disastrous evening. 

"Besides the offer of rebirth, what else did she say?" Elijah asked. 

"I don't know, she rambled a lot. She blamed the two of you for what happened to Hope, to me, and to Nell."

"Why me? She's the one that cursed me in the first place!" I shouted.

"Well, I hope you're not thinking of taking her offer?" Nik told her. 

Hayley looked gulty, and couldn't look her in the eyes. "HAYLEY! I'm talking to you!"

Hayley faced him, her eyes changing in anger "What do you want me to say, Klaus? Nell lost her daughter! I lost my right to have my own children! So, yeah, when your mother offers to wipe the slate clean, excuse me if I'm tempted." She turned to Elijah. "By the way, thanks for your help tonight, Elijah. I'm sorry that it takes me being in danger for you to even talk to me."

I sighed as she stormed off. Elijah was about to stop her, but Nik called after him. "Leave her. I need you with me."

I went up to our room, and stared at the rocking chair that sat in the corner. I sighed, as I twisted my ring around my finger, left, and turning the lights off as I headed towards the bed. 


	4. Free the Children

_"I'm on my way over to Cami's right now,"_ Nik told me over the phone as I headed towards Marcel's place. 

"You sure you'll be okay? Your psychotic bitch of a mother is still on the loose with your equally psychotic brothers."

 _"Are you sure_ you'll _be okay?"_

"Yeah...Marcel and I have a little witch in common we both care about. I don't know what Kol wants with her, but Daddy Marcel will help me."

_"Have you tried calling Davina?"_

"Yeah...She's not answering. It's getting frustrating. Promise me you'll be careful."

_"I will, Love. I got to go. Love you."_

"I love you too," I told him, hanging up. I found Marcel's loft and froze as many vampires were congregated. "Excuse me!" I told a couple, pushing my way over. 

"Nell!" Marcel smiled as I came over to him and Josh. 

"Hey, Nell! Wow...You look really good!" Josh smiled. "I mean, not like you looked good before, but you lost a lot of baby weight-I'm really sorry." 

I smiled sadly at him, and gave him a hug. "Hello to you, Josh. How you're not dead yet fascinates me." 

"You and me both. Drink?" Marcel asked, grabbing me a glass. 

"Please...Quite the digs you have over here," I said, putting down my bag. 

"Thanks...So, what's up?" he asked, handing me a glass of bourbon. 

"Davina's been screening my calls. I'm worried about her." 

"Why? She has a super vampire in her arsenal. Worried she'll kill your future husband?"

"You and Klaus are getting married! Congrats!" Josh told me. 

"Thanks, Josh. You do know that is she kills Nik, then you're both dead too. Sire line." 

"Well, I don't want to piss her off, but if I hear from her, I'll let you know. Why don't you stay a while...Relax. Have a drink. When was the last time you partied?"

"Honestly? Back in high school a couple of years ago. Prom, maybe? And it wasn't even fun."

Marcel looked shocked. "How old are you?"

"When I came to New Orleans? I was nineteen. I guess, I'm twenty, now...My birthday was in June." 

"Well, happy belated birthday. To my future step-mother."

I grinned, clinking my glass with his. "I see why Elijah's been running out here. Vampires and no angry hybrids and werewolves."

"He's been helping out a couple of my guys with the change," Marcel explained. "That one? Over against the wall...That's Gia."

"Huh..." I smirked. "Kinda his type. Pissed off, pretty, exotic." 

He smiled at that, laughing. "I knew I've always liked you. How you been doing by the way?"

I sighed. "Some days are better than others. Nik said that the pain will pass...I don't want to turn it off, though. I'm not sad...Well, I am. I'm more angry. Fighting helps. I've been training with Nik and my dad...The more aggressive, the better I feel. Feeding doesn't disgust me anymore." We went to get more alcohol for us two and Josh, still talking about my recent status. "I thought about going home to Mystic Falls...But I couldn't. I couldn't go and have them all feel pity or sorry for me. I couldn't take the 'I told you so' looks. I've called though. I explained that I lost the baby, and I died, and I'm now a hybrid. My brother texts me daily to make sure I'm not off the deep end."

"Didn't you say your sister turned her humanity off once?" Marcel asked. 

"Yeah...Things in Mystic Falls is about as weird as New Orleans. You know how Nik and I first met?"

Marcel grinned. "No, but I'm sure its interesting. You've mentioned something about that."

"Yeah...My sister is a descendant of this bitch named Katherine, and before that, Tatiana. They're doppelgangers, and their blood could break Nik's curse that Esther put on him to prevent his wolf side. He needed doppelganger blood, a werewolf, and a vampire. My aunt was a vampire, and he killed her. I-I hated him, but he wormed his way in."

"Wow," Marcel blinked as we headed back to the table. 

"I know...Damon, my best friend, was dying. Nik said he would give me blood if I gave him a kiss. I did, and it just woke everything up in me. We started to hang out, and I betrayed him to protect my family."

"So, he was a tyrant there too," Marcel asked. 

"Of course. But we started to hang out, and I saw the little things in him. I know he's not easy, but I began to fall for him. I never realized it when I thought he died, and it shattered my heart. I was so relieved, and from there, things kicked off. We didn't say I love you until we were trapped in my house by my friend Bonnie for three days straight." I smiled at him, bumping my shoulder into his. "So, I told you about us...What about you and Bekah?"

"Rebekah? I thought she was an angel when I was younger," Marcel said. "But as I grew older, I've realized that she was so much more and I loved her. Everything I did was for her. When I brought Mikael...I waited for her, and she never returned."

"I once daggered her...in the back."

His eyes grew wide. "She let you live?"

"Yeah...She did kill my sister, though. We're fine now. Even. Do you still love her?"

"Of course...I don't think I can ever stop." We returned to Josh, seeing him looking at a dating app. "Any prospects?"

"Is he cute?" I asked, sitting down next to him. 

"Well, since you two asked...Yeah, there's this one guy. We've been messaging so far, but... I think I like him. Like, really like him."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Oh, I don't know... I might have left a few things out of the old profile. For example, what has two thumbs and drinks blood to survive? Oh, right! This guy." He gave us a double-thumbs-up. Suddenly, a vampire was thrown through the window with his throat ripped out. In walked in Oliver, and other werewolves. 

"The hell is wrong with you people? We didn't do anything!" Gia, the angry vampire, asked.

"This is nothing your kind hasn't done to us. Learn your history," said a young wolf from behind Oliver. 

Marcel stood up. "I don't know who the hell you are, but we had a deal. Vampires stay out of the Quarter, everybody's cool."

"That's not good enough anymore."

"Oh yeah? Says who? You? Or that witch you all answer to now? Lenore, right? Never thought I'd see the day - proud werewolves on a witch's leash. I hope those rings you're wearing are worth it." The young werewolf smirked and nodded to the wolves behind him. On of the werewolves attacked one of the vampires and I shouted. Another werewolf went after Josh, who used his strength to keep him away. 

That wasn't going to fly with me. I rushed over to him, and pushed him back. I growled at him, standing in front of my friend. "That's enough!" the young werwolf shouted. "Your privileges here have been revoked. Permanently. So, when we come back, you need to be gone. Because next time? I won't call them off." Marcel and I glared at him. "Consider this a warning, Marcel. It's the only one you're gonna get."

I sighed, as they left, turning to Josh. "You okay?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah...Thanks." 

"This is bullshit!" Gia shouted. 

"I'm gonna go call Elijah," Marcel told me. 

The vampires congregated to complain while I texted Hayley. _Nellie: Wolves attacked Marcel's vamps. Ollie was here, so I figured that it's from Lenore._

**_Hales:_ _I know. Elijah came yelling trying to find you and Klaus a minute ago. Told him you were over there and Klaus was gone for the day. I'll ask Ollie what's up._**

_Nellie: Sweet. Going to stay here and see what's going on. See you soon. :-)_

**_Hales: Dork :-P_ **

I grinned, putting my phone in my back pocket as I listened to Gia get angry. "We don't wanna run."

"I know, and I respect that. But, believe me, there's a big difference between wanting to fight and knowing how to win."

"So, show us! You've kicked their ass before, I'm guessing you didn't do it alone."

Josh held up his hand. "Umm, yeah, not that I don't dig the whole Karate Kid vibe that we got going on here, but - how are we supposed to learn to defend ourselves from an army of super -wolves in, like, one day?"

Marcel had no answer, but Elijah came rushing in, snapping the necks of two of the male vampires. I smirked. Marcel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Lesson one - always be on your guard," Elijah smirked. "You want to learn how to fight, I'll teach you. Along with Eleanor's help."

"Why her? She's one of them," Gia spat. 

Elijah frowned. I was about to say something, but Marcel stepped up. "Show her some respect. Nell is on our side. She may be a hybrid, but she's one of the fiercest women that I know."

"Marcel is right. I've watched Eleanor train, and she is a fierce opponent. If you can get past her, then you can defeat the wolves."

I smirked. "I got this, boys," I told them, stepping up to the woman. "You think you're so tough and mighty, then come at me." I took off my leather jacket, handing it to Josh. "Joshua, be a lamb."

He took it, and stood back. Gia narrowed her eyes at me and rushed forward. I anticipated her attack, stepping to the side quickly, grabbing her arm, breaking it, and sticking my hand in her chest. "You're dead..." I let her go and, wiped my hand on a napkin. "I may be a hybrid, but I was a wolf first. I know how to take care of myself. Most of my friends are vampires, my father-figure is a vampire hunter, and I'm engaged to the biggest and baddest villain you'll ever meet. And I'm full of pent-up rage and energy, so don't mess with me." I grabbed my jacket, turning to look at Josh. "Come on, Josh. I'm going to make you strong."

Marcel followed us while Elijah went to train with Gia. My eyes were on them. "Jealous?" Marcel asked as I pulled my hair up into a pony tail.

"No...Just that I know somebody who's been in a bitchy mood that will be."

"Hayley?" Josh asked. 

"It's complicated. Come at me..."

He rushed towards me, and I kicked his chest. "Be ruthless, Josh. You can't be the nice guy next door. Don't be afraid to rip hearts out." I taught him a couple of basic fighting moves and stances with Marcel stepping in to instruct him a bit further.

My phone beeped after a while. "Hayley's here...She needs our help." We rejoined everybody, and I saw Oliver and the young werewolf, which Hayley introduced to me as Aiden. "Aiden, this is Nell. I guess she's my second."

"Hey...You got some balls," I smirked. "So, what's up?"

I was horrified at what they began to explained. "The witch wants soldiers. So now, it's either join up, or pay the price," Aiden explained.

Elijah looked concerned. "I've known my brother Finn to be merciless, but I'll admit, this exceeds even my expectations."

Hayley looked at the vampire as I stood at her side. "They're just kids. Marcel, you know the Quarter like the back of your hand. If anyone can get them out of here, it's you."

"Oh? And take 'em where?"

"There's still wolves deep in the Bayou. Ones that didn't take a ring. They can look after them," Oliver explained. 

"The ones that never sold out, you mean."

"You wanna look at it like that, that's fine. We did what we had to do."

Marcel sighed. :Your wolves have been fighting us for decades. Why trust us now?"

Aiden hesitated. :One of the recruits is my little brother," he admitted, causing Josh to looked shocked. "There's no way I'm sending him to war."

My thoughts went to Hope and the choice that I made to prevent her from being in the same situation. "Elijah..." I whispered, looking at him.

He sighed, understanding my hidden message. "Tell us what you need."

We began to plot, planning ways to get the children to my dad who would help them get settled in the bayou. "Alright, the kids are being held in the City of the Dead until we bring them through the Quarter to St. Anne's Church. Now, meanwhile, Vincent is holding a meeting with a few humans in -the -know. The ones who have been...reluctant to fall in line with his new leadership," Aiden explained. 

"Oh my god..." I groaned.

"He's going to use the children to kill any opposition," Elijah said.

Aiden nodded. "Activate their curse, send a message to anyone who's thinking about going against him. It's two birds, one... bloodbath."

"Okay, so, we'll hit them while the kids are on the move," Marcel said. 

Elijah nodded. "Aiden, make certain you and Oliver escort the children. We'll handle the rest."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait - Esther and her psycho son are already giving me the stink -eye. If these kids go missing on my watch, I'm as good as dead."

I turned to him. "You wanted to help our people and make amends for the past. This is your chance."

Josh and I waited inside of Rousseu's, at the entrance of a secret tunnel. "So...When you and Klaus first got together, how did all that work. You know with him being a vampire and you a werewolf," Josh questioned. 

I smiled. "It just did. When I first met him, I hated him. But I slowly saw the good things about him. He has a softer side to him. He's passionate, puts me and my family first, will do anything for me, and he loves me with all of his heart. I was the only werewolf in Mystic Falls. But he...He made me feel less alone." He nodded, looking down. "Is this about Aiden?"

He blushed. "H-how did you know?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you and you at him." 

"He's the guy that I've been talking to." 

"Look...All of my friends and family were against me dating Nik. But to me, he's everything. I'm telling you this as your friend, and sorta like your big sister. Go for it. What's one moment of happiness is our horrible and messy lives?" 

Hayley and Ollie then arrived with the kids in toe. "Hey...Come on," I told them, crawling into the tunnel first.

"Go ahead," Josh told them. One by one, the came into the tunnel, where I helped them. Josh and then Hayley finally entered, with Josh turning on his flashlight.I stayed in the back, making sure that there were no stragglers or incoming danger to the kids as we ushered them to safety. Josh led the way with a flashlight. When he got to a metal gate, he broke it down, and Gia arrived. "Hey, where's Marcel?" Josh whispered. 

"Uh, he's getting the getaway car with her dad."

"Hey! Big -mouth! Shut it! There are werewolves everywhere," Hayley whispered. 

We got to the street, and headed towards a gas station, where Marcel, my dad, and Aiden were waiting with a ambulance as a getaway vechile. "Let's go! Move!" my dad called out to them, opening the double doors. 

The children began to pile in, and I offered them a hand when they were climbing in. "Nick!" Aiden shouted.

The young boy smiled, and turned. "Aiden! You made it!"

They hugged and my heart grew soft. "Of course I did! I told you I'd be here, didn't I?" He patted Nick on the head, and gestured to the ambulance. "Go." My dad smiled at me. 

"Thanks for doing this, Dad," I told him as the last couple of kids climbed in. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I still got some buddies who stayed loyal. I'll be back as soon as they get settled. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling.

"Take care of yourself. Take care of each other."

Hayley and I closed the doors to the ambulance, and backed up. "Thank you," Aiden told Marcel. "All of you."

"We're both fighting for the same thing, you know. Just trying to save the ones that we love," Hayley told him. Aiden smiled at us, and Marcel clapped Aiden kindly on the shoulder. They all left, and I felt accomplished. "Alright...Drinks on me!" Josh declared. 

My phone beeped, and I smiled. **Nik: Come find me in the bayou, love. I have something to show you. N.**

"I gotta put that on hold," I told them. "I have a hot date. And so do you, Joshua. Go for it." 

I raced off, letting my instincts take me to my Mate. He sat on the back of an SUV, drinking a bottle of bourban. "Found you," I smirked, walking over to him. 

"So you did," he smiled. 

"So, how was your day with Cami?"

"Interesting. We drank, danced, and I finally found a way to destroy my father. Look in the trunk."

He moved as I opened the trunk door, seeing Mikael laying on his back, withering in agony. "You captured him?! But what about-Did you kill Davina?!"

"No...To face your wrath and Cami's, I would be stupid. She'll have a headache, but she's alive and healthy."

"What did you do to him?" I asked. Then I knew. "You used Papa Tunde's blade, didn't you?" I laughed. "Nik...That's so clever."

"I thought he deserved some pain after the years of pain he placed on all of us." 

I sat down again and he sat next to me. "We all helped Hayley save a bunch of werewolf children. Your bitch of a mother wanted them to trigger their curse and into child soliders."

Nik growled at that. "Did you succeed."

"Yeah. Dad, Marcel, and this one werewolf, Aiden is leading them out to the bayou to keep them safe. There's still some that didn't flip. It reminded me of Hope."

Nik's face softened. "This was to be her first All Hallow's Eve."

I nodded. "Halloween. But saving them reminded me of why we sent her away. To keep her safe. I want your mother dead, Nik."

He brushed a piece of hair from my face. "And so you will have it. We will rid this city of our enemies and reclaim what was ours. We will bring our daughter home." I kissed him, and snuggled into his side. 


	5. Who's Your Daddy?

"Cami," I greeted, coming into the cabin. 

"Nell!' Cami rushed over to hug me and I hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"

"Nik called me. He does that when he's in trouble," I said, going over to Davina. "D?" 

"What's she doing here?" Kol asked. 

I smiled fakely at him. "Kaleb, right? I know somethings about medicine from my cousin Hayley. How hard did she hit her head? I'm worried about increased intracrainal pressure."

" We should get her to a hospital," Cami said.

"Oh, hello darling. Back to huff and puff and blow the house down?" Kol asked Nik as he stood in the doorway.

"You know, it's funny how often a person's sharp tongue can end up cutting their own throat."

"Klaus, he's just a kid. Give him a break," Cami said, growing frustrated. 

"Yeah, she's right. You know, you may want to try a bit of lavender under your pillow. Does wonders for stuck-up pillocks with anger issues," Kol told him. 

"Hey! Shut it," I snapped, my eyes changing with my increasing anger.

"I promised not to kill Davina, I said nothing of this insolent sod."

Kol smirked at him, but Cami got up and led Nik outside. I followed them, and crossed my arms. "Klaus, come on," she said, dragging him onto the porch. "A minute ago, you had the opportunity to kill your father with this thing, and you didn't. You're not going to kill this kid with it, either!"

"Fine," he sighed. 

"Thank you."

Nik reluctantely handed her the keys and the stake. "Go get the car, let's take her to hospital." She smiled at him as she left and Nik turned towards me. I nodded, and walked back in. "You've got a way with words," I smirked. 

"Well, I've traveled," Kol said, standing up from Davina's bedside and walking over to us. 

"You seem to have crossed continents to order to weasel your way into Davina's good graces, thereby meddling in my family business," Nik grinned. "Strange, isn't it?" Kol continued to say nothing. "Unless it's your family business. You know, ever since my mother and Finn, I was wondering when you might make an appearance, _Kol._ "

Kol laughed and bowed dramatically. "Hello, brother! Nell..."

"It's not that I begrudge you hitching a ride back to the land of the living. It's just that you're making all the wrong friends, brother. And I have half a mind to show you how wrong you are."

"Nik, stop!" I told him, pushing him back.

"But you're not going to do that, are you? Because your little blonde friend told you to leave me alone." Nik chuckled. "I'm curious, does she take one of those little baggies out when she takes you for a walk?"

My eyes changed. "Cami? I'm sorry. I am going to kill him," I called out, taking a step. But there was no ressponse. "Cami?"

"Cami?" Nik called out, worried. We both raced towards the car, opening the trunk. It was smeared with blood and Mikael was gone.

"Elijah, where are you? Mikael is loose with the stake, and Cami is a hostage, and I am weaponless and in need of reinforcement. Urgently."

He hung up and returned to the cabin, where Kol was sitting in the rocking chair. I began to pace as they talked and he headed out the door. "Nik?!" I raced after him, stopping him. "Where are you going?!" 

"To save our friend," he told me. 

"Nik...He has Cami, the stake, and Papa Tunde's blade. You have nothing!"

"I know...But I can't let Cami die from my idiotocray. I love you..."

He rushed off, and I felt an impending sense of doom. I turned to Kol. I growled, pinning him to the wall by his throat. "This is your fault! If you and your witch of a mother hadn't come back, then Mikael wouldn't be lose! What did you do?!"

"I don't know what you mean, love."

I growled, my eyes glowing blue. I opened my mouth and bit him on the neck. I closed my eyes at the taste, desperately seeking something. It was like a string that led me to whatever I needed. In my head, I followed the string, leading me into his heart, where images flashed in my mind. I gasped, pulling back. "You inactivated the bracelet."

Kol looked at me. "I knew it...I knew that you had magic."

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "What are you talking about?"

"Back when you were Lenore, you had some magic, but not alot. You just got feelings when you touched somebody. Nell, your mother...your real mother...She was a witch." 

I blinked. "Okay...More on that later...Fix this, or I'll rip your heart out and feed it to you."

"Where are you going?" 

"To find my fiancee!" 

I rushed out, following his scent. "Dead bodies..." I noted, coming across a group of dead parties. "Going to the ultimate showdown. You're going to need blood." My phone rang and my heart jumped. "Nik?!"

"No. It's Hayley. What the fuck is going on. I called Klaus and he told me that Mikael is on the lose. Where are you?"

"Trying to find him...Hayley, this is bad...It's going to be one of them. I-I can't live without him." 

"We're on our way. I'm worried about Elijah...He hasn't come home since we saved those kids."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah...And he's not answering his phone."

"Okay...First we save Nik, then we find Elijah. I gotta go..." 

I walked until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped, seeing the dreaded vampire hunter. "Mikael..."

"Hello, bitch..." he seethed, grabbing me. 

"LET ME GO!" I shouted as he dragged me near a barn. "Mikael...Let me go!" 

"Why would I do that? Perhaps I'll kill you for the second time and make the cur watch." I screamed as his teeth ripped open the skin of my neck. 

Weak from blood loss, I was dragged by the hair into a barn where Cami was semi-unconscious, laying against a wall. "Cami..." I called out, as he dragged me up. I went to reach her, but he held my throat by a knife blade, making me freeze. 

Nik entered, and my eyes widdened. "Nik, get out of here! He'll kill you!" 

"He'll kill us both if I do," he said softly, holding a makeshift stake in one hand and my necklace in the other. I didn't even know that it fell off. Nik pointed the stake at Mikael. "You're gonna pay for hurting her. For hurting both of them."

Mikael carelessly let go of me, and I dropped to the ground. Nik's eyes watched me, full of concern. "Aw, how sweet. The cur whines for its bitch." Mikael held Papa Tunde's blade in one hand and the white oak stake in the other. "I'll be sure to drain the rest of her right in front of your eyes, just before you burn."

I gasped as a furious Nik lept dozen of feet into the air, and lunged at Mikael with his stake. He tackled him, and both quickly rose to their feet with determination, getting in defensive poses. I crawled towards Cami, checking her pulse. I didn't have a lot to offer, but I bit my wrist, feeding it to Cami. I turned to see Mikael having Nik pinned against the wall, struggling to stake him. Cami came to with a small gasp, and looked at me.

"Nell?" 

"No time..." I said, turning back to the dueling vampires, seeing that Nik fought back, having gotten the stake away from his chest. He tackled Mikael, and both bursting through a concrete and brick wall into the next room. "Nik!" I shouted, getting up to follow. 

Cami struggled to follow me as I watched them continje to fight. I was really weak from the blood loss and leaned against the hole as I watched Nik kick Mikael to the floor. He straddled him, and Mikael tried to stake him. Nik easily turned the stake on him, mustering up his energy to break the grip to kill him. "Not as weak as you remember, am I?" he growleed, breaking the stake out of Mikael's grip to stake him. 

"Nell! Watch out!" Cami yelled as MIkael threw Papa Tunde's stake towards me. It nearly stabbed me in the face, but Nik rushed over, catching it. We looked at each other, but he screamed as Mikael rushed over to him to stab him in the chest. I screamed as well, falling to my knees in anguish. Nik fell to the ground, his face beginning to desiccate, causing me to cry out. 

"NO!" Cami screamed, but Mikael backhanded her, throwing her backwards until she falls to the floor. sobbed as I watched him turn grey.

"Why aren't you burning? If you were dead, it would burn. BURN!" Mikael shouted. 

I froze, realzing what was happening. "No..." I whimpered as Mikael rushed off. I turned to my fiancee. "Nik!" I grasped the stake, and tried to tug it out of his chest. "Come on..." I grunted, tears falling down my dirty cheeks. I pulled harder. "Come on! COME ON!" Cami placed her hands over mine and helped me remove it. I sighed in relief as color rushed back towards him. I placed my hand over the wound on his chest, feeling his heart beat. 

"Nell?!" Cami cried out, grabbing the stake. "Stay the hell away from us! Or, I swear to God, I'll kill you myself," Cami warned. 

"You have a warrior's heart. Perhaps I'll keep it as a souvenir."

"No!" I shouted, tackling him with a growl. He stuck his hand in my chest, causing me to gasp. Marcel appeared out of nowhere, pulling him away from me. I dropepd, with my hand over my chest where I was nearly seconds away from death. He started to hit Mikael over and over so quick, Mikael was disorienteated to fight back. He eventually knocked Marcel flat on his back and grabbed Klaus's makeshift stake to point it at Marcel's heart. "Now, ENOUGH! This night has been a long parade of fools. I'll enjoy killing every last one of you."

Nik awakened with a gasp, and Cami stood up as I rushed over to my Mate. Hayley suddenly joined the fight, throwing a chain around Mikael's neck and yanked it so hard that it knocked him off his feet.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it," she growled, hitting him in the face with the chain. Nik and I stood, and Hayley and Marcel joined us, and eventally Davina. We all smirked at him.

"It's over, Mikael. You're outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?" Nik asked. 

Mikael laughed. "You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don't have fools, women and children fighting your battles." He threw a scrap of wood at us, and vamp-sped off away. Nik looked relieved and sighed. He turned towards me, and gathered me up in his arms. 

We found a quiet moment, just holding each other and kissing to make the horrible moments go away. I sighed, breaking apart from him, resting my forehead against his. His hand touched the bite mark on my neck as I touched the still healing wound on his chest. "I thought I lost you...again..." I said. 

"You and Cami pulled the stake out in the nick of time. A moment longer, and I would have been done for."

Cami came over to us, smiling. "It's the least I could do for telling you not to kill that bastard the first chance you had."

"Thank you, Cami...For helping us," I told her.

"No problem. You two can repay me by inviting me to your wedding. And by promising me that you'll take good care of her," Cami smirked, eyes on Nik. 

He smiled softly. "I will. I'll repay you back for killing him. He hurt you." She smiled at his words and walked away as he turned back to me. "You know, in a thousand years, I think it's the first time I've seen him run."

"He was weak. But I'll take it," I told him, kissing him once more.

"And, he knew he was outmatched," Hayley announced, coming over to us.

"We checked the perimeter, and he's definitely gone."

Nik sighed, and weakly stood. "I appreciate your assistance."

Marcel smiled. "Well, hey! You die, I die. Just call me selfish."

Yeah, you die, a lot of people die," Hayley told him. "But, Klaus... we have another problem."

We all froze, remembering that Elijah was gone, a sense of dread falling upon us. 


	6. The Wheel Broken

"I'm worried," Hayley said as she stood on the balcony in the nursery. Despite not having Hope here, I still refused to take it down. Nik didn't want it down either, because that would mean that we were admitting defeat. We were going to bring our daughter home one day. 

"Me too," I admitted. "Who knows what type of torture she's putting Elijah threw."

She blushed. "I meant Ollie."

"Sure you did...It's okay to be worried about him, Hales. We all know what Elijah means to you. This new change in your species hasn't been easy on anybody. He did kinda give you up so you could remember what it's like to be a wolf."She smiled a bit as we turned to the tortorous sounds of a victim that Nik was interrogating. I sighed, and held out my hand. "Come on." 

She took it and we walked into my bedroom to see Nik washing up in our sink. He had blood across his, neck, and hands. 

"Oh. So, I see your interrogation went well?" Hayley asked. 

Nik looked at himself in the mirror. "Eh, it turns out these witches are delicate creatures. No matter! I suspected my mother had Elijah captive."

"Great. Let's go find them!"

Nik shook his head, walking towards us. "Esther is too powerful. She won't be easily found. I need to draw her out."

He was about to shut the sliding door to shut Hayley out, but she grabbed onto it. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to change my shirt, and then I'm going to find my brother." He smiled fakely at her as I sighed, preparing for another match in their neverending power struggle. I sat on the bed as I watched him go to close the door agian but she stopped him...again.

"Klaus, let me come with you!"

"I know you want to help, Hayley, but you can't. My mother is wretched. She will target you and Nell in order to thwart me, and I can't very well save Elijah if I'm busy saving you both, can I?" Hayley rolled her eyes, but remained silent as he shut the door. 

"She's just worried about him," I said as he stripped off his shirt.

"We're all worried about Elijah, but I can't have you two out there as bait for my mother to grab."

I stood and kissed him. "I'm going to go talk Hayley down. Call me if you find anything."

"I love you," he called out as I passed him. 

"I love you too..."

Hayley's plan was simple. The wolves needed an alpha. "Do you know where he is, Dad?" I asked as we sat in my dad's truck on the way to talk to Marcel and his merry band of vampires. 

"Sorry, kiddo. I don't know. After Ollie betrayed us, the last I saw him was when we went out to shift that night. I woke up the next morning to find him gone, and to find that my niece and daughter were hybrids and that my granddaughter died." 

"I just don't get it..." Hayley sighed. "He has to be out there somewhere. I mean...No one can just vanish, right?" Hayley asked. 

"No...Jackson is out there somewhere, we just need to find him," I told her. "We find him, and the wolves will get in line. Bring some order back to the pack."

We pulled up in front of Marcel's loft, all of us heading inside. "No, he's not, which sucks, considering how low the bar is around here," Hayley announced as we entered the apartment. Marcel was wondering if Nik was having better locked. Marcel looked at us all in confusion. "Listen, you two up for a rescue mission?" 

"Are we going after Elijah?" Gia asked. 

"Nope. That's all Klaus. I'm talking about Oliver. Now, he and Elijah were fighting the werewolves together. I've heard that Oliver's been captured and is about to be executed. Now, look, if we can save Oliver, then we might be able to find out where Elijah is."

"'Kay, so what do you want from us?"

"Just a little distraction. Esther's son, Finn, he's the one that's controlling the werewolves. If you can keep him out of the way, I can go get Ollie myself." I smiled at Marcel as Victor and I turned to follow Hayley out. Marcel vamp-sped over to us, blocking our exit. "You two can't take on all those wolves by yourselfs. You'll get killed, and then I'll get killed for letting it happen."

"We're not going in alone. The werewolves may be answering to the witches, but they still have an alpha. We just have to find him," I explained. "Which is why my dad is taking us out to the bayou to find said Alpha." 

* * *

"I am so not a bayou person," I sighed as we stepped through the roots. 

"It's not that bad," Hayley smirked. 

"Says the girl that spent most of my third trimester out here. I couldn't imagine sleeping on a cot with my back hurting. I would rather take a cool forest than a hot and muggy swamp." 

"Come on...I think I can smell something," Victor called out in front of us. 

We came up to a beat-up trailer in the middle of a wooden area. Suddenly, there was a creaking sound, and we both caught an arrow each that came our way. We turned to see an unidentified man, holding a bow. "What the fuck?!" I asked, breaking it in half. "Okay. Now, I'm pissed." 

Hayley grabbed my arm before I could tear the man to shreds. It's been a couple of days since I last fed, and was feeling peckish. "Is that your best shot?!" she called out. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you're gonna kill a couple of hybrids. And this one...She has a temper problem." A man walked towards us, pulling a short sword out it's sheath with his free hand. 

"Come on!" I challenged, my eyes changing, ignoring the fact that he had a quiver of arrows on his back. 

"Stop!" came a ruff voice. Victor, Hayley, the stranger, and I all turned to see Jackson coming out of the trailer. Damn...He looked rough. "Jackson!" I called out. 

"Jackson?" Hayley asked. 

"Nell, Victor, Hayley. I see you met my friend Ansel."

The man, Ansel, looked at him confused. "You know them?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, actually. I do. She was supposed to be my wife. Nell...She's her cousin."

"Well, she's more like my sister now," Hayley corrected. 

"Sorry...Victor's like my dad, I guess."

"Hi," Victor greeted, eyes on the stranger. 

"What the hell, dude?! Where the hell have you been?!" I asked, going over to hug him. 

He laughed. "I've missed you too, Nell." 

"So? Where the fuck were you?" 

We moved to sit around a fire pit, as Jackson told us about what happened to him after the Battle. "After Francesca Guerrera took over the wolves, she offered me a moonlight ring as long as I'd call her Alpha. I declined. So, a couple of her brothers dragged me out here and left me for dead. By the time I healed up, word had spread about what happened to you, and to your baby." I looked down at my hands, twisting my ring around, unhappy at the reminder. Hayley cleared her throat, looking down as well. "So, I knew it was over, and I just drifted. And that's when I met Ansel. See, he's been teaching me the old ways, the traditions. What it means to be a wolf."

Hayley scoffed. "You mean by living out in the ass-end of nowhere?" She laughed. 

"Damn, Jack...I thought we've fallen on hard times," I smirked. Ansel twitched behind us, sharpening a stick with a knife. 

"Hey, easy. Your kind makes him ornery."

Hayley and I both frowned. Hayley leaned forward. "Our kind? Jack, whatever you and your friend think of us, my kind is the wolves. Even if they did pledge allegiance to a witch. All that means is they need an Alpha. Ollie needs one, too."

I raised my hand. "I'm kinda on both sides, you know?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that. The thing is, Ollie betrayed me. He plotted with the Guerreras. He spilled his own people's blood."

I sighed. "Honestly? I would've killed him in a heartbeat. But he was trying to make up for that."

"It doesnt matter. Witches have him. He's dead. Not that I care."

Hayley was growing angry. "You don't want to be the Alpha? Fine. I'll save Ollie myself. Come on, Nell. Victor."

Victor stood up, staring at Jackson. "You know...I knew your parents. They would be so disappointed in you. Your grandparents as well. Come on girls."

I glared at Jack, and headed to follow them out, but the stranger grabbed my hand. My eyes glowed bright blue. "Hey, you got a problem, old man?"

Hayley stopped, as did my dad. They went over to us. "I have no love of vampires, but I will not allow a wolf to be killed by witches." He brushed past us to head for the Quarter. "At least someone is interested." 

* * *

"Nik? Where are you? Listen, we're going after Ollie who's being held by you-know-how. We can use the help." I hung up the phone, sighing. 

"No answer?" Hayley asked. 

"No." 

We all arrived in the cemetary, and we slowly made our way through the foggy paths as we tried to find Oliver. We made it to the lycee and walked up the steps to enter. Inside, we found a bloodied Oliver suspended by his wrists in the greenhouse. "Ollie! Ollie, wake up!" Hayley shouted.

"The hell are you doing?" Ollie asked. "Who the hell is that?"

My dad and Hayley rushed over to help him. "We're here to save your ass. Please tell me you know where Elijah is?" Oliver weakly shook his head.

Ansel went to the window to look outside. "They know we're here."

"We need to hurry this up!" I shouted. 

Hayley nodded. "Sorry. No time to be gentle."

She yanked on the chains. The broke and Oliver fell to the floor. Hayley and Victor quickly picked him up. "Let's go."

"Just leave me here. Go!" Ollie shouted as my dad and Hayley struggled/

"To hell with that! They want a fight, I'll give them a fight," Hayley growled.

"No," Ansel said, approaching Hayley. "I came with you to save one of my own, not watch as you kill scores of them. " Hayley and I both rolled her eyes. "Take your friend out the back, move as fast as you can. I'll hold them off here."

"Dad...Go with her. I'll help him here..." 

He nodded. "Come on, quickly." They made their way, and I began to pull off my tank top and taking off my jeans. 

I turned towards the strange man. "Just so you know...One perk about being a hybrid is shifting whenever I want to." 

I removed my underwear and my bra, jumping as I shifted. I didn't kill any wolves, but knocked a couple of them out. I shifted back when I smelt my fiancee. I grabbed by clothes and stood up. "Nik?!" I asked, rushing over to him as he snapped a werewolf's neck. 

"What are you doing here?! I told you not to go find Elijah!" 

"We were rescuing Ollie!" I shouted. 

Another wolf headed for us and I ripped this one's heart out. I dropped the organ, and wiped the hand on my jeans. We both gasped, holding each other as Ansel pointed the sword at us. Nik stiffened, looking terrified. "You."

"Sweetheart?" I asked, as he took a step back, his hand in mine.

"Niklaus?" Ansel asked. 

"You two know each other?!" I asked.

"No, no! You're not real!"

Ansel took a step towards him. "Niklaus!"

"NO! You're a phantom, conjured by Esther, that's all that you are!" He brushed past Ansel. "Mother! Stop this charade! I know that thing is not real!"

Ansel approached us. "Look at me, Niklaus." Nik slowly turned towards him, a frightened look at him. "I am flesh and blood. Your flesh and blood."

"Oh my god..." I groaned, understanding. "I remember...You're Ansel! His dad!" 

"You've been dead a thousand years!" Nik shouted. 

"And through that time, I lingered on the Other Side, watching you let the world fall apart until I woke, four moons past, in the land of wolves like myself. I've watched you fall in love-"

"No. No! No, you're just in my head. You're an illusion, meant by my mother to sway me to accept her bargain!"

I placed a hand on his bicep, offering him my love and support. "Nik...He's real." He looked at me. I turned towards my future father in law, angry. "But he's right. You can be working for that bitch. Where's Elijah?" 

Ansel looked confused. "I do not speak for Esther. I know nothing of her bargains." He walked towards us. "But you are my son." He reached to caress Nik's face, but he grabbed his arm, seeing the cresent moon tattoo on his forearm.

"And, if what you say is real, you are nothing to me. For all I care, you can crawl back to hell." Nik held out his hand for me, and I took it, looking at Ansel's hurt face as we raced away.

"Nik! Slow done!" I shouted, stopping. "We need to talk about this!" 

"I don't want to. Right now, I want to rip my mother's head off and find my brother."

I sighed and rushed to follow him. We made it into the lycée, where we found Elijah bound in chains and unconscious. "Elijah!" I gasped, rushing over to him. "What did she do to you?" Nik ripped a poppet down from the chains, and Elijah fell into my arms. Nik helped me and we both sat him down on the ground. "Elijah? It's Eleanor? Can you hear me?" I asked. 

"Wake up, brother...Elijah." Nik and I looked at each other in concern. 

"He won't wake. Not yet. Which gives you and I one last chance to discuss my offer. Eleanor...It's a pleasure to see you again. Congratulations on your engagmenet."

Nik was furious as he stood up. I laid Elijah gently on the ground, breaking the cuffs off his sore wrists. I stood up behind my fiancee. "You promised me Elijah's safe return. Or, was that a lie, just like that ghoulish atrocity outside claiming to be my father, back from the dead?" Nik growled. 

"Your father's return is real. I pulled him from the Other Side before it collapsed, left him in the Bayou to join the wolves. And, I used the execution of one of his own to draw him here, where I knew he'd find you."

I growled. "Ollie! You killed Ollie! You bitch!" I growled, but Nik held me back.

"To what end? Besides my torment?" Nik asked. 

Esther approached us. "I brought him here to be the father you never had. To teach you to be the man you always longed to be. Once you are remade as a werewolf, you can join him. Both of you!"

Nik stalked towards her. "His return changes nothing. "

"It changes everything. It is my gift to you, Niklaus. This offer is your last chance at salvation. Reject me now, and you will live out your endless days unloved and alone. Do not refuse me out of some ancient spite..."

My face grew angry. "He is not unloved, and he is certainly not alone! You cursed me so I could love him. Jokes on you that I fell in love with him after everything!"

"She's right. I fell in love without you. I've learned to love her for who she really was on the inside...And this is not spite. It's hatred. A _pure_ and _perfect_ hatred that's greater now than the day I first took your life!"

"Why, after all I've done to explain to you, why must you persist..."

Nik completely lost his temper, grabbing her in a choke-hold, slamming her head against the stone wall as he pinned her down. "BECAUSE YOU CAME FOR OUR CHILD! OUR DAUGHTER! Your own blood!"

Esther struggled to breath. "You... don't... understand!"

"MY. CHILD!"

"Niklaus! I had to!" She lifted to fingers, causing Klaus to experience a nose bleed. 

"Nik!" I shouted.

"You declared war when you came after my family. And, for that, I will make you suffer as only I can." He smirked through the blood pouring from his nose. "After all, I am my mother's son." He threw her down, and rushed over to Elijah. He picked him up, carrying him out. I glared at her, and followed him out. 


	7. The Unrest

Worry crawled into me as I wrung a washcloth into a bowl of cool wool and wiped Elijah's sweaty and fevered forehead. Nik was pacing, worry creasing his eyes as well. H leaned over to him. "I know you are locked in battle, however deep in your mind our mother has set the stage. Hear my voice." Elijah twitched anxiously in his sleep. "Our mother thinks she will win because she has left you alone, but you are not alone. Let me in." Nik put one hand on his head, and one hand on his chest, hoping to gain entry into Elijah's tormented mind. Elijah began to seize, his body going rigid.

"Nik, stop," I whispered, as I placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder.

"Let me help end whatever torment she has forced upon you."

"Nik. Stop!" I shouted as his bose began to bleed. He groaned in pain, pushing on.

Hayley walked in, her green eyes on Elijah. "What are you doing?"

Nik panted, wiping the blood from his nose. "I'm trying to enter Elijah's thoughts to wake him." He gestured to Elijah, who was still sleeping fitfully. "Esther's locked me out."

Hayley walked over to my side, where I was dipping the cloth into the water again as she noticed something. "Is this rash a side effect of the witchy acid trip he's on?"

"What rash?" I asked, moving his collar out of the way and seeing the flower-petal shaped rash on his neck. "What the fuck is that?" 

Nik frowned and checked the mark. "I haven't seen this since I was a child. Mikael would return home from battle more blindly temperamental than usual, and our mother would use the petals of a rare merlock orchid to put him to sleep. She would mend his mind with a spell, and then wake him with the roots of the same plant." He turned to us. "If she has access to it now, then maybe it also grows in the Bayou. You stay here with your wolves and mind the fort."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I'd rather rip your mother's head off."

"Stay clear of her. I mean it, Hayley. She already got to you once. What would happen if Elijah were to wake and find you a victim of her madness?"

Hayley sighed, reluctant. "I won't go after her. I promise." I followed him out, grabbing his arm. 

He pulled me close, his lips brushing against mine in a chaste and slow kiss pull of pain and passion. "I love you," he whispered, resting his head against mine.

"I love you too...Go and save our family. I'll be here when you return."

He nodded, kissing me once more and turned to leave. I entered Elijah's room to see Hayley touching his hand lightly. "You okay?" I asked, hugging her from behind. 

"No...I'm pissed. At what she did to you. To Hope. To Ollie, and Elijah..."

"My dad texted me. He said that the funeral is this morning." 

"Yeah...I'm going to go. You going to be okay here?" 

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah...I love him like a brother. He was there for me after a witch attack. Multiple ones. Family sticks together...Forever and always."

Hayley smiled, and hugged. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I went back to Elijah's room and went to his closet to gather a t-shirt and sleep pants so he could rest more comfortably. I stroked his wet and damp hair from his forehead. "Hang in there, Elijah...We're going to bring you home. I promise." 

* * *

"Where did you say it was, Nell?" Klaus asked as he stomped around the bayou. 

"According to the historical society records, it should be west...Where are you?"

"In the bloody of nowhere." 

"Well, I'm trying, babe. I'm playing nurse to your brother, and trying to find those stupid flowers. You're lucky I got my old job back as working for the historical society." 

Klaus smiled at his fiancee's fiery nature. Ever since becoming a hybrid, her attitude has grown as well as her passion and love for him. He loved her with his whole being. "I know you're trying, Love. I'm just frustrated at Esther and the situation with Elijah." 

"Me too," she sighed. 

"How is he?"

"The same...I changed him into a t-shirt and pajama pants."

Nik stopped and let out a tiny growl. "You changed my brother?"

"Calm down, Cujo. I kept his undies on. We both know I would rather have you in my bed, stark naked." 

He smirked. "You are a seductress."

"Go save your brother. I love you." 

He could hear the smile in her voice. He smiled back, the stress and anxiety lessening. "I love you, too." He stopped walking and growled. "I have to go, Love. I have to deal with a pest,"

"Have fun. Call me if you find anything."

"I will. Call if he starts to worsen." 

"Bye."

"Bye."

Klaus stopped, listening the man's breathing and heart beat. He vamp-sped over to where Ansel has been watching him and pinned him against a tree. "Stop following me. I have no intention of taking Esther's bargain, and no desire to be remade a mortal being. Now, kindly piss off. I'm in a hurry to help my real family."

Klaus began to stomp away, but stopped when Ansel called out to him. "You seek the merlock orchid."

He froze, turning around. "How did you know that?"

"I saw you and that woman carry Elijah home last night. Who do you think used to find the orchid for your mother to put Mikael to sleep? Without my help, you could search forever."

Klaus inwardly growled. How dare he call Nell "that woman". She was a goddess, deserving worship for all that she's had to endure. They stared at each other for a long moment, and Ansel smiled a smiled a little bit. "My mother brought you back from the dead. My sense of strategy tells me that it wasn't to play a father-son game of hide and seek." He turned and went to search for the flower.

"You can storm off in a fit of stubbornness if you like, but I suggest you do so toward the west." Ansel gestured to his right, but Klaus stopped for a moment, considering his options with a sigh. They walked on in silence, until Ansel broke it. "A thousand years estranged, and you choose to walk in silence? Surely you have questions for me."

Klaus sighed. "Just one... is there a way to cure Elijah without having to listen to the pointless ramblings of an old man?"

"I'm afraid the price of my expertise is conversation." Ansel patted Klaus affectionately on the back and slipped past him so he could head him through the woods. 

"You know, I used to tell myself that my real father must have had no idea I existed. Otherwise, he'd never leave me to suffer under Mikael."

"Esther forbade from seeing you. So, I waited, knowing that one day, you would trigger your curse and need your real father. When that happened, Mikael found me first. I fought him for you."

"Yes, well, your grand declaration is just a few years too late."

"Now, you joke, but I know you've always felt a void in your life. I've watched you from beyond for centuries. You've traveled all corners of the world, seen monuments erected, feasted on the blood of the history's most extraordinary men, but you've never found true peace. Not until you found Eleanor. I knew her...back when she was Lenore. She was a part of my pack, and I saw your happiness. I saw your pain when Mikael took her away from you and killed her." Klaus stiffened at his Mate's name. "The only moments of joy in your life, however fleeting, have been simple pleasures. As you climbed the Himalayas, as you tended to your horses. Quiet days, teaching that boy Shakespeare..."

Klaus's breath began to quicken. "Stop."

"I watched you paint. I watched you fall in love with Eleanor. I watched you feel your unborn daughter's kick..."

That was Klaus's breaking point. Klaus grabbed him in a choke-hold. "I said, stop! A millennium of observing me... were your eyes closed as I slaughtered whole villages? Fed my way through thousands of innocents? Because, let's face it... I have a tendency to play with my food." Ansel stared at him, silent, as Klaus stepped closer to him so they were nearly nose-to-nose. "Have I made you proud, Father?" He pushed him away, angry and upset. 

Ansel and Klaus came upon a large tree, where the merlock orchirds were growing upon the branches. Surrounding the tree were dozens of purple-flowered herbs. "Vervain. It's everywhere. My relentless mother has set a trap."

Ansel looked at the tree and back at Klaus with a smile. "I'll retrieve the merlock for you."

Klaus looked at him with suspicion. "At what cost?" Ansel angrily threw his knife into the ground, and approached Klaus. 

"Why don't you use your vampire abilities to end your doubts? Search my mind. You'll see I'm not aligned with your mother."

"I have absolutely no interest in the inner-workings of your brain."

"I'm surprised at your cowardice."

"Oh?"

"While you stand here in fear of me, your brother suffers further."

Klaus looked hurt, but reconsidered the offer. "Gather the orchids." 

* * *

It's been hours since Hayley and Nik left. Elijah was still suffering. I sighed as I collected more cool water for him and returned to his bedroom. _Your mother...Your true mother was a witch._ Kol's words continued to echo through my head. I barely had time to tell Nik about it after we fought Mikael and went on a quest to save the children and Elijah. I sat in a chair beside him and sighed. "Elijah...I don't know if you can hear me...But I need you. Hayley...she needs you. I know that I've been a bitch to you lately, and you've felt alone. I'm so sorry, about that. Losing Hope...It's destroyed me. But losing you will destroy me more. You're...you're my brother. You're the one that I can complain to Nik to without judgement. Whether if I've been Lenore or Eleanor, my feelings for you hasn't change." 

My phone rang, and I quickly grabbed it. "Nik?!" 

"I got the flower, Love."

I could hear the weariness and pain in his voice. "What's wrong?" 

"I always forget that you know me better than anyone."

I smiled a bit. "You've always been an open book to me. What's wrong?"

"Ansel...He knows about Hope."

My eyes widened and panic began fly in. "Nik...He can't know. Not even my family in Mystic Falls knows! Marcel doesn't even know! He had you drain him of Vervain just so he wouldn't know! If this gets back to Esther..."

"I know, Nell. I know...You once told me that you'd do anything for our family." 

I closed my eyes. "Nik...You know that I'll never stop you. I know that the things you do is out of love. If our situation was reversed...I would do the same thing. I love my dad...But I love Hope more. Why do you we told him that Hope died once he came back." His breathing was ragged. "I'll always love you, Nik. For always and forever."

"I love you too...I'll be home soon."

"I'll be waiting."

And I did wait. I waited until he came inside, with a poultice in his hands, wrapped in a handkerchief. "We were innocent once, Elijah," he said quielty as he smeared the poltice over Elijah's rash. "This bloodlust was forced upon us by our parents, turning us from prey to predator. We're the demons lurking in shadow. We are the savage villains in fairy tales taught to children. But, not for my child. Not for Hope. In her stories, we are knights in shining armor. Without you by my side, I don't think I can survive my own love for my daughter. I need you. I need you, brother. The monster in me can only be challenged by the monster in you. Only together can we fight our demons and save our family."A tear fell down my cheek at his words, but then gasped in relief when Elijah grew still, and woke up with a gasp. Elijah looked at us in confusion, but Klaus smiled and I laughed. 

I let Elijah and Nik have their brother moments as I went to clean up. I walked into Elijah's room, knocking on his door. "Hey," I greeted quietly as he finished getting dressed. 

He looked up, a soft smile on his face. "Eleanor...Please, come in." I smiled and entered, feeling really shy and exposed. "I wanted to thank you for caring for me in my time of need."

"I just returned the favor. You took care of me when I was injected through Sophie by the Needle of Sorrows. Elijah...I wanted to say I'm sorry."

He looked confused. "For what?"

"For my attitude? For taking you for granted? After I gave up Hope...I-I didn't know how to feel. That day in the nursery, I was kinda out of line. Ever since we first met each other in Mystic Falls, I knew that I could trust you. You...You never lied to me. You've never betrayed me. You're...you're a big brother to me, and I've been taken you for granted."

"Eleanor...I forgive you," he smiled. He reached up and tried to button up his jacket, but his hands shook. I stepped forward and helped him out. 

"I'm really glad your back Elijah," I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

* * *

"How are you?" I asked, looping my arms around Nik's neck and caressing his cheek. 

"I had to do what I did for our daughter. You were right...She is more important than anybody."

I smiled, and leaned into kiss him. "Do you know what I love most about you?" 

"My devilsh charm and good looks?"

"Conceited much?" I smirked. "No...I love that you care so deeply. I love that you accept my demons. I love that you accept me for me, and not as a past memory. I love that you care for our family. I love that your heart beats for me and me only. And I don't care about anything in our horrid past. All I care about is the now." 

He kissed me deeply, his hand winding in my hair and the other on the small of my back to bring me closer to him. My hand moved over his chest to rest against his pounding heart. My other hand ripped his bicep. He leaned back, and let out a breath. "You are a goddess..."

I kissed him again, but someone behind us clearned their throats. We seperated as Elijah smiled fondly at us. Nik just grinned, unashamed while I fixed my lipgloss. "How do you feel?" Nik asked. 

"The worst has past. Though, I suspect the nightmares are far from over."

"Well, gather your strength. After the message I sent Mother tonight, I expect hellfire to rain upon us imminently."

Elijah approached us. "We need to make a move before she strikes."

"Well, actually, moves were made while you were sleeping," Marcel said, standing in the doorway. 

Hayley smiled at Elijah. "It's good to see you vertical. Marcel and I each left a gift for you in the ballroom." Nik and I looked at them curiously. "You're welcome? "

Nik took my hand, and headed towards the ballroom. "You're welcome," Marcel whispered, smiling widely. 

"Oh. My. God..." I smirked, grinning evily. Finn and Kol wore matching manacles, suspended from the balcony by their wrists. "This is better than Christmas or any birthday."

"I know, right?" Hayley smirked. 

"Kidnapping? That's a rather unpleasant way to begin a family reunion!"Kol shouted.

"Well, wait until you see how we end it!" Nik grinned, looking very pleased. 


	8. Brothers-Mine

I gasped in pleasured as I gripped my Mate's back as he gripped the headboard, and buried his fangs in my chest. He groaned, lifting his face up to kiss me, and then moved to lay beside me. I rolled over to kiss the healing mark on his own chest as he stroked my back with his light fingers, painting imaginary patterns. "Some one is in a good mood this morning."

He smirked at me. "We have finally one-upped my evil mother. I have a beautiful goddess in my arms who will soon be my wife, and two of my enemies hanging by their wrists." 

"I thought I was a Queen."

"Hayley is a Queen. You are so much more...You remind of me the story of the Valkryies. Beautiful and fierce warriors who fought beside Odin, drawing victory." 

He kissed me, but groaned when my phone beeped. "Once we are married, I am tossing that bloody thing into the river."

"It's just Hayley," I told him, texting her back. 

"Well, I'm going to put fifty blood locks on the door so she can stop barging in her announced."

"That won't stop her. We're having a pack meeting at the bayou. I think you and Elijah can handle your brothers without me." I pulled on a pair of black lacy boy shorts, and a matching sports bra that fastened in the front, and grabbed a tank top and a pair of jeans. "I'll be back soon. Try not to kill them." I rushed out, and grabbed a pastry on my way out. 

I grabbed a box of beignents on my way over to the bayou and hugged my dad, and then Hayley. "How was Klaus this morning?" Hayley asked. 

I grinned. "In a very good mood. He did warn to lock you out of the bedroom if you keep coming in to have sleepovers."

She smirked. "I would like to see him try." 

I walked over to outside of Jackson's trailer. "I brought breakfast. So...This is our pack. Kinda sad."

"Pack leaders," my dad corrected. 

Aiden sighed, and begun the meeting. "The wolves are freaking out. They know it had to be an insider who took down Vincent last night, seeing as no one could have been anywhere near him."

"Did anyone suspect it was you?" Jackson asked. 

Aiden shook his head. "No, not yet. But, they're gonna figure it out, which pretty much means I'm screwed unless we come up with a plan."

Hayley thought for a moment. "Call a meeting. The whole pack, tonight. If they're so scared, now's the perfect time to convince them they need to ditch Esther."

Aiden held up his hand, where he still held a moonlight ring. "She gave them moonlight rings."

"Well, those rings make you slaves," I told him.

"No! They make us powerful. We were exiles before, but now we run the city! The vampires are scared of us, and nobody, including me, is just gonna walk away from that because... "

Jackson stood up and approached Aiden. "Set the damn meeting." He walked away and Hayley glaced at me and Aiden. 

"Nell, play nice."

"I'm always nice," I complained as she raced over to Jackson as he walked away. I sighed and went over to talk with my dad. "You trust this kid?" I asked, glaring at Aiden. 

"Well, he is a young gun, but he has influence. Don't hate me for saying this, but you know that you've always been on the vampire's side than the wolves."

I sighed. "Maybe that;s because I was given up for adoption and most of my best friends are vampires." 

"I said don't hate me. But maybe that's good. You can give us more of a perspective." 

"I don't even know what I am most days. I know that I'm Nik's mate. That I love him. But I don't know if I'm a vampire, or a werwolf. I enjoy drinking blood. I used to find it disgusting, but now...I enjoy the power it gives me to have the upper hand on the oponent. And I chose to fight as a vampire. There's something therapeutic about ripping out hearts." I sighed. "You know that I read about our history, hoping that I can some sort of resemblence? But I couldn't. Not even in Mystic Falls. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You're not," he told me, cupping my cheek. "You're still my daughter. This past year hasn't been easy on you. But I still see the wolf in you. And I wouldn't change you for anything." 

"Hey! Emergency. Excuse me, Victor," Hayley said, pulling me away. 

"Whoa...What's the fire." 

"Look at this." 

She thrusted a leather bound journal in my hands, reading it. "You can share your power with the other wolves through a unification...A marriage!" 

"Yeah. I told Jack and he already knew! But the thing is...It has to be a real marriage."

My eyes grew, then softened. "Hayley...Nik and I...We can't ask you to do that."

"I wouldn't be doing it just for you and Hope. I'll be doing it for our pack."

"Well, I don't know if this is all true, but Cami would know. I can call her and see if we can come over."

"Okay...Yeah. let's do that." We went to Cami's apartment, climbing the stairs. "Thanks for doing this with me."

I smiled at her. "Hey. We're sisters, right? You're my best friend. What are sisters for? Plus, if you do-do this, then I'll be a bridesmaid, right?" 

"You'll be my maid of honor," she smiled softly. 

I grinned wider, knocking on Cami's door. Cami let us in and I could tell she wasn't feeling that great. I went over to her coffee pot to brew us all some coffee. "You sure you're okay?" I asked, handing her a mug of the hot liquid. 

Cami sighed. "Yeah, I must just be coming down with something."

Hayley looked guilty. "I'm sorry we had to drag you out of bed for this."

Cami smiled at us. "Please. You just discovered an ancient marriage ritual with pretty drastic supernatural and personal implications. The least I can do is get out of bed." Hayley and I both smiled back at her. "So, this is everything I found in my uncle's files about werewolf ceremonies and rituals. Mostly, it sounds like old folklore and fables." Hayley nodded silently as I opened up one of the file folders. "But I'm guessing you're not here looking for some kind of proof."

Hayley shook her head. "I don't know what I'm looking for."

"Not to pry, but... does Jackson have any answers?"

I snorted and Hayley glanced at me. "He doesn't even want to talk about it. He doesn't even want to put me in this position. He's a good, decent guy, if those even exist anymore."

"They do...My guy is certainly not that," I told her, sitting on Cami's couch, looking through another file.

"And, I'm assuming he knows about Elijah?" Cami asked. 

Hayley shook her head. I glanced up. "Elijah and Hales have barely spoken since we both became hybrids."

"True..." Hayley nodded. "But, still, he is..."

"Under your skin?" Cami asked. "Well, there is no right answer to this. You just have to figure out what's best for you, and think long and hard about your decision, because you're the one who's going to have to live with it."

"No pressure."

"Or you two can just bone...See who's better in bed." Cami and Hayley looked at me, but then all three of us bursted out laughing. Cami went to put the files away, and I stood up when I noticed a vertical line that looked like small pin-pricks run down the length of her back. "Hey, Cami? What's that on your back?" Hayley sucked in a breath. Cami went over to mirrow, looking at her back, staring at us in horror. "Fucking bitch...I'ts Esther."

* * *

"He's not answering me," Hayley sighed as we walked into the Quarter. 

"Hales..." I stopped her, tears filling my eyes. "You can't do this."

"What?"

"You and Elijah...We both know that you two deserve each other! You'll make each other happy! And I...I feel like it's my fault for forcing into this position."

"What? No!" Hayley cried out, grabbing my arms. "You saved my life! I would be dead without you. Yes, I hated what I was at first. But you've given me a chance to save our people. To do better. You made me realize that I'm Hayley Marhsall. Pissed-off tomboy who followed her pregnant cousin to New Orleans."

I grinned, wiping the tears. "It's always meant to be you to rule the wolves, Hales. I'm more vamp now than wolf. I've always been a Mikalson, but you-you're so much better than us." 

She grinned back at me, tears in her own eyes. "You're my person, Nell. You're the one that I would call if I needed to go kill somebody and help me dispose of the body." I grinned and hugged her, as we both laughed through our tears. She held out her pinkie. "Sisters?" 

I intertwined my pinkie with hers. "Sisters. I'll always back you, Hales." 

"I love you, Nell."

"Love you too. You do know that we're not going to like us."

She smiled wryly. "Then we'll just have to make him." The meeting wasn't going that well. "I want to hear what Jackson has to say," Hayley called out, as she walked up to the alter to stand by Jackson, while I followed. 

"This is a pack meeting. You're not one of us anymore," a werewolf protested.

I stepped forward. "No?" My eyes turned blue as I pulled off my shirt and went to unbotton my pants. Hayley smirked at me, her own hands turning into paws while I easily shifted, laying at her feet in submission.

"I am still a wolf and so is my sister. And, we didn't need any magical rings to control when or how I change. You want the same? Then, sit down, shut up, and listen." I stood on my paws, and snapped at hte wolf, making him sit. "And I would, because Nell has a temper and she doesn't like threats against her alpha." I shifted back, and reclothed as Jackson looked at her in awe.

I clapped my hands, smirking at the wolves. "Now that we have your attention, I suggest you all shut up and listen to your queen. Hayley?" 

She smiled at me. "You all need help, and you know it. Now, whatever it is that you think of me and my cousnin, we were both born a Crescent. I'm the first of the last of the Labonair line, which makes me an alpha. My sister has given up her right to support me as my beta...my second." I proudly grinned at her and nodded. She looked at Jackson. "Jackson is your alpha. Now, I don't know how many of you bought the story you grew up with, the Unification myth. Well, it is all true. My sister here is a bit of a history nerd." The crowd started to whisper, as Jackson looked over at Hayley, confused. "Which means... if Jackson and I get married, anyone with the guts to turn up to the ceremony has as much control over their wolf form as I do."

"Hayley, what are you doing?" Jackson whispered.

"What needs to be done."

"This isn't just about uniting our pack. It's about forming a new community," I told the crowd, backing my alpha.

Jackson walked over to Hayley, putting an arm around her. "This ceremony will change everything for us. It will give us the strength we need to defend ourselves. Then, and only then, can we finally have peace."

Hayley walked down the steps. "The choice is yours. Keep the rings and be somebody's bitch, or be part of the greatest pack that ever lived." 

"Count me in," Dad said from his spot, shaking Jackson's hand. Aiden rose to join us at the front of the room, grinning. "I'm in!"

He took off his moonlight ring and dropped it to the ground. He held his hand out to me, and I grinned and shook it. "You know I love a good party," I told my sister and her new fiancee. More and more wolves stood up and soon we all held a drink. "To our alphas and to a new beginning. To the Cresents!" 

"To the Creasents!" voices echoed, each of us howling. 

I waited for Hayley outside of the church, and she exited smiling. "So?"

"He proposed and I said yes," she smiled, grinning. She held out a hand to me. "So, Maid of Honor?"

"I do," I teased, both of us laughing. 

"I...I think I can be happy with him. I like him," Hayley admitted. 

"Well, as your Maid of Honor, I'm advising you to talk to Elijah. And we have to tell Nik."

"You're right. Let's go." We headed back to the compund, were Nik was just leaving. 

"Klaus, have you seen Elijah? There's something I need to tell you both," Hayley told him as he grabbed my hand, and pulling me away from her.

"You two can tell me on the way."

"What? Nik? Where are we going?" I asked. 

Nik stopped and turned towards me. 'To see our daughter."

I thought my heart would stop. Stunned, I automatically followed him to the SUV, where Hayley rushed after us, getting in the back seat. My heart started to beat again as he got int he driver's seat and headed to our destination. I was finally going to see my baby again.


	9. Hope

I gripped Nik's leg as he continued to drive through city after city until we drove pass the Welcome to Arkansas sign. Hayley was finishing up telling him that she was going to get married. "So, you'll share your powers of a hybrid with the werewolves." 

"Yes," she nodded. 

"Look at the bright side," I told him. "At least you'll have the werewolf army you've always wanted." 

"That was a plus from making the rings. My main agenda love was to spare you and our daughter the pain of turning every full moon. Along with Hayley of course."

"Feel the love," she sighed. 

"I can't believe you still didn't tell me that Esther was after Rebekah and Hope," I growled. 

He took my claws off of his leg, and kissed the back of my hand. "I know you, Nell. You would've gone after her and you would've alerted Esther to our daughter."

"He has a point," Hayley told me. 

"I know...And Elijah isn't well?"

"No...Rebekah said he killed everybody in that diner." 

I saw a nice house as we pulled up and my heart stopped as we pulled into the driveway. There, in Elijah's arms was my perfect little girl. I had my seatbelt off and door opened before Nik could even stop the car. I rushed over to them, holding my breath. She was...She was so big. And so beautiful, and so perfect. Elijah smiled and at me and turned her so she was facing me. Hope grinned adorbaly, and held her arms out to me. I instantly took her, holding her close to my body. "Hi," I greeted, holding her tightly against my heart, breathing a sigh of relief as a happy tear fell from my eyes. Hayley was standing close to us, but still a bit away, a huge smile on her face. Elijah looked at me, but then looked ashamed. I gave him a small smile as I headed over to my Mate. I held her out to to him, and he took her. He smiled at me, his eyes shining with tears. 

"Hello," he whispered. She cooed at us, and we both laughed. I placed one hand on his arm, and another on her blonde hair. I placed a kiss on the top of her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Nik looked at me and kissed me. He then pulled back and kissed our daughter. For once, we were a real family. 

"Curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Rebekah asked as Nik told her the newest development of our family feud.

"Well, according to Finn, our sister Freya didn't die of plague. She was taken as payment by our aunt Dahlia, who then cursed all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity."

I held Hope closer to my body. Hayley crossed her arms, concerned. "Is any of this true?" she asked. 

"It is if we are to believe Finn, who learned it from the bastion of truth, our mother," Elijah answered. 

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Well, no wonder Finn hates us. He lost the sister he adored, and instead got a judgy pack of siblings who found him unbearably dull."

I sighed. "Great. So, is there any chance of us running into your loony aunt Dahlia any time soon?" I asked.

"The fable's over a thousand years old. Dahlia is long dead."

"...Like Esther?" I challenged. "Mikael?"

"No one's going to hurt Hope, because no one's going to find her," Nik assured me. "There's enough wood, Rebekah. You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas."

Rebekah grinned, and rubbed her hands together. "Well, we're just missing a key ingredient!"

Nik sighed. "No, we're not."

"Yes, we are, Nik! Back me up, Elijah!"

Elijah grinned. "I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes."

Hayley and I were both confused. "What are you all talking about?" I asked. 

"Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck! It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids!"

"It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!" Nik protested. 

I grinned and looked at our daughter. "Hope's first bonfire season. I like it! We're doing it!"

"I'll go find paper!" Hayley volunteered, going out to find paper. Rebekah turned to her brothers, looking pleased, and looked smug. 

I walked over to Rebekah, hugging her. "Thank you, Rebekah. For everything. "

She smiled back at me and held my hand. "It was my pleasure, Nell...I made sure that she would know who you two were. I often told her stories. What the bloody hell is this?!" 

Nik grinned. "That, dear sister, is an engagement ring." 

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?" 

Things seemed so perfect and I was in love with Hope. And Nik looked even hotter to me holding our baby girl and doting on her. I stood in the doorway, watching as he interacted with her, my heart growing for them both. "You look love sick," Hayley told me, coming up behind me. 

"Look at him, Hales. He's completly devoted to her. That's the man I fell in love with." 

We both entered the dining room. Hayley handed him a piece of paper and a pen. "Here."

"I'm holding a small child, Hayley. This silly wish game will have to wait!"

I smiled. "You write, I'll hold. Simple."

Nik turned to playfully glare at us. "You do realize it is not I who is to be the husband you can boss around?"

"Not yet," I smirked.

"You do realize that I had to endure horrendous death protecting the child you are holding."

"And I had to endure horrendous labor and actual death birthing the child that you're holding?" I added. I batted my eyes at him. "Please? For me?"He chuckled, and sighed, holding Hope out to me. I grabbed her, and brought her into my hip. "Hey!" I told her, as Hayley smiled with satisfaction.

"Fine." He picked up the paper and pencil, and wrote, narrorating it aloud. " _'I wish Hayley would tell Elijah you're marrying your werewolf suitor, at which point I will pour him a scotch and congratulate him on the bullet he dodged._ '" He ripped it off and handed it to Hayley. She glared at him, snatched the paper from his hands, and crumbled it to a ball, and tossed it to the ground as she left the room.

"You're an ass," I chuckled, next to him as I placed Hope on my lap. "How did we make something so beautiful and perfect after everything that we've done?"

His expression softened. "I don't know...We just did." 

"Nik...I don't think I can leave without her again," I sighed, watching as Hope reached up to intertwine her tiny hand into my hair. 

"We have to, Love. If my mother finds out about her-"

I nodded. "I know." 

I grabbed the piece of paper, and wrote my wish down. **I wish for us all to live happy.**

Outside, we gathered around the bonfire. Nik light a match, tossing it as I showed Hope. "Hey! Look what I found!" Rebekah shouted, holding up a poloroid camera and rushing down the stairs. "I wonder if it'll work."

Nik sighed, turning to place his hands on his hips. "Oh, bloody hell."

"Come on, let's try it! Hey, Nik, do you think you can cram us all into a selfie?" Rebekah asked, handing him the camera. 

Elijah grinned. "Oh, Niklaus is a virtuoso at cramming his siblings into confined spaces."

"Well, I'm just glad I traveled hundreds of miles to visit my mentally ill brother, only to have him insult me to my face!" Nik quirked. 

"Oh, come on, just take the picture!" Rebekah urged. We all crowded together. I held Hope between me and Nik, Hayley next to me, with Elijah slightly behind her, and Rebekah next to me. We all smiled (except for Nik) as he took the picture. He held the photo in his hands as it began to develop. "Aw, see? I wish that it could always be like this," Rebekah sighed once the image became clear.

" If wishes were horses..."

"...Beggars would ride," Nik finished as we all happily looked at the photograph. Nik sighed, and the moment was over. "You realize we'll have to burn it. You want me to make a wish for the family, Rebekah? I wish it didn't have to be like this. But, it does." He handed me the photography. "We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands." Hayley and Elijah shared a look, both visbily sad. I sighed, and looked at our first family photograph. I stepped forward and threw it into the bonfire, kissing Hope's head. 

"No! This isn't right. We deserve this. We've earned this," Rebekah said with determination. "I won't let it slip away." Hayley, Nik, and I looked at her in confusion and concern. "I know what to do to stop Esther."

Elijah tensed up. "Rebekah, no..."

Rebekah nodded. "I'm going to take her deal. And, when I do, I'm taking her down with me." 

"You need to tell him, Hayley," I told her as I fed Hope a bottle. '

She sighed, placing her finger in Hope's hand and smiling as she held it. "I will. I-I just need to find the right moment. What did you wish for?"

I sighed. "I wish that we could all live happy. You?"

"That we could bring Hope home. But marrying Jackson, we could bring peace to our home and bring her back with us."

I sighed. "I could always marry Jackson, you know. It doesn't have to be just you."

"Yes it does...You and Klaus. You two have fought hard for each other. He's completely devoted to you. I may not like him most days, but I can tell that you consume his every thought and feeling. You two deserve this moment. We all deserve to have peace. I've fought so hard to reunite the wolves...This is my chance, just like she's yours."

I smiled sadly at her. "I think I know what you should tell him...Tell him what you told me. Elijah would understand." 

The door opened, and we both stood. Rebekah smiled down at Hope and kissed her forehead as she was about to drift off to sleep. "Goodbye, my sweet darling. I'll see you soon. Sister," she told me, kissing my cheek. 

"Good luck," I smiled as and hugged her. I looked at my fiancee. "Give her hell."

"I will, Little Wolf." He kissed me and then kissed our daughter. "I'll bring you home. I promise." He kissed her again, and he and Rebekah turned towards the car to leave. I carried Hope into the master bedroom, to see a crib already waiting for us. I grabbed her diaper bag and dressed her in her pajamas as I lightly hummed to her. I moved the crib closer to my bed, and laid her in as I laid down, looking at her. 

* * *

In the other room, Hayley walked over to Elijah, very nervous. _"Tell him what you told me. Elijah would understand."_ Her sister's words echoed through her head.

"Hope and Nell are both asleep," she told the man as he looked up at her. "It's so quiet, with Klaus and Rebekah gone." She paused. "So, we didn't get to say our wishes. Can I tell you mine?" Elijah looked at her quizzically. "It's a hope, actually... that you'll understand what I have to tell you."

"And what is it?" Elijah asked, his heart pounding as he looked at her in confusion. 

Hayley payed with her fingers. "My wolves. I think I figured out a way to release them from the witches." Elijah stood and looked at her in surprised. "They could control their turning without the rings, and bring peace to our home so that Hope could return to us. I know she's not mine, but I love her like my own, and I love Nell. I would never ask her to do this, because she and Klaus worked so hard to be happy. She's...she's sacrificed so much to help me. But, there's a catch... I have to marry Jackson." Elijah stared at her, stunned speechless. "It's a, um, mystical ceremony, and-and an alpha bonding ritual...?" Elijah turned towards the window, and Hayley cursed herself. She walked over to him. "Elijah... I know that you and I haven't been close recently, but... you have to know that this isn't about him. I don't love Jackson, but... at the same time, I couldn't marry him and still be involved with you." She blinked back the tears. "I don't know, I should just..." She was about to turn and leave to crawl into bed with Nell and cry to her, but Elijah stopped her by a grab of her arm, and turned her towards him. She could barely say anything as he pulled her closer to him by her wasit, and kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes, and returned the kiss, grasping his neck. 

"Marry him," he said hoarsely.

She blinked in a daze. "What?"

Elijah brushed a lock of hair from her face and cupped her face in his hands. "Listen to me, the only way that this city will be safe for Hope's return is if you have unified your people, and I have unified my own. Now, Davina will eventually lead her witches, and whatever that girl may be, she is no enemy to our niece. Do what you need to bring her home. This is my wish for you." Hayley's heart pounded as well as she reached up to caress his face with her hand. She could hear Nell's words in her head as they stared at each other. In one quick movement, they lunged at each other, and started to pass even more passionately. Elijah picked her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as rushed them against the booksehlf. He pulled off her jacket and she went to unknot his tie, ripping his shirt open. He pushed down the straps of her tank top, and moved them over to the coffee table. Hayley moaned as he kissed down her body, finally following Nell's advice.   
  



	10. Let Your Flag Fly

"Nell. Wake up!" 

"What?" I asked, yawning. "What is it?! What's wrong?!" 

"Nothing! Well, not nothing. I did it. I finally did it."

"Hales...It's...seven o'clock in the morning. Just get on with it," I yawned. 

"I slept with Elijah."

My eyes flew open. "You did what?! Oh my god! Tell me! How was it?!"

She sighed. "It was...amazing. He's amazing."

I turned over and faced her, a large grin on my face. "So, was I right? Was he packing underneath those suits? Was he a freak in the sheets?"

She giggled. "Yes. And yes." 

"So, what now?"

"I-I don't know. He told me to go and marry Jackson. He knows how much reuniting our people and bringing Hope home means to me. But now I'm hungry." 

Hope let out a cry, and I turned and and got up to walk around the crib. "Hey. Mama's here. It's okay. Here...Can you hold her while I go get dressed?"

Hayley grinned. "I would love to." 

"Go to Auntie Hayley. Go on..." She took her, and smiled at her as I pulled on a tank top and a pair of jeans with a plaid overshirt. "Let's see if you have anything that's not pink." There wasn't. "Once Mommy takes you back to New Orleans, she and Auntie Hales are going to buy things that aren't pink," I told my daughter as I dressed her in a tiny pink dress and a white sweater to keep her arm. I kissed her head as Hayley grinned at the clothing choices that I threw out. 

"They're not that bad." I scolwed at her as she winced. "Okay. You're right." 

"Come on, Little Wolf. Auntie Hayley is hungry because she and Uncle Elijah had play time last night."

"You do know that she's about four months old, right? You're corrputing her," Hayley protested. 

"That's because you have a psychopathic father and a mother who has a big mouth and says whatever she wants to. And you have no idea what I'm saying, you just like the sound of my voice." Elijah was making breakfast and Hayley blushed. I smirked. "Shall we say good morning to Uncle Elijah?" I asked, going over to where Elijah was cooking. I grabbed a piece of bacon, while I handed her off to Hayley. Elijah and Hayley leaned in towards each other, but Elijah moved to kiss Hope while I made me some coffee. We ate while we waited for Nik to come back. "Daddy's here," I whispered to Hope going over to open the door. 

"I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our family. The little troublemaker all the fuss has been about." I smiled at him as Cami looked suprised at the baby I was holding. "Camille, this is Hope."

Hayley smirked as she folder her arms while Cami looked from Nik to me. "Oh, my God. What? You said... I thought she was...'

Hope heard her father's voice and turned her head to screech at him. He smiled softly at her. I could already tell that she was a daddy's girl and she had him wrapped her little finger. "The only way to truly protect her was to convince the world of her death," he explained. 

I smiled at Cami, and sighed. "Cami...I hope you understand, once it is safe for you to leave here, this secret cannot leave with you." 

She nodded in herstanding, and smiled at us with tears in her eyes while she went to see Hope. Hope, a big love bug, gripped her finger and cooed up at her, making us three girls giggle.

"Oh, she's perfect!" she gasped. 

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so, but I'm biased," I told her, opening the door so we could all go in.

"Now that we've entombed our mother, I intend to finish making the city safe for Hope. Which, to start, means dealing with the lingering problem of Finn," Nik announced. 

"Oh, once he figures out what you've done to your mother, he's gonna go off the deep end." Cami voiced. 

"That's exactly why we need to keep you out of harm's way. Hayley, Nell, and I will return home and take care of my wayward brother. Elijah will remain here with you." He looked at Elijah, who looked displease. "He's been experiencing some side effects since his ordeal as our mother's captive." He smirked. "Best he stay here and convalesce."

Elijah looked annoyed. "A single violent outburst at a filthy road-side café, and one never hears the end of it."

Nik laughed. "Oh, Cami has a way with minds plagued by demons, brother. You two can bond!" Cami looked over at him awkwardly, while Elijah simpled looked uncomfortable. "Well, if you excuse me, I best be on my way! Rebekah should have already woken up in the body of Angelica Barker. Once she has cut the ties of Miss Barker's former life, she'll make her way directly here." He smiled. "You should expect her shortly." He left, and soon it was my time to depart from Hope. But this time, I saw the end of our seperation. 

"Mama will be back soon, Little Wolf. I just need to finish up our mess so I can bring you home safe and sound. Be good to Cami and Uncle Elijah." I kissed her round cheeks many time and handed to her Cami. "If anything happens to her Cami...I'll bite you." I blew Hope a kiss and left with Hayley.

* * *

"Good to be home," I sighed, walking into our home. 

"I miss her already," Hayley said. 

"Me too...But we're almost done and she'll be back here with us. So, wedding plans! Jack coming?"

"Yeah. You sure you okay with this? You could've stayed with her." 

I grabbed Hayley's hands in mine. "Hey. We're a team remember? I got your back. So, Alpha. What's first?"

"I-I really don't know. Maybe you can look through the details of what needs to happen?"

"Gotcha. But Jack has the details. Want me to call him?"

"Yeah. I'm going to call Aiden and Josh to see if we can get everybody together. They're our modern day Romeo and Juliet."

"Nik and I were once a modern day Romeo and Juliet. I ship them together." 

I was making coffee when Jackson came in. "Hey, Jack," I called out, carrying a box of beignents and a couple of cups of coffee on a tray. 

"Hey, Nell. Did you call me here?" 

"Yeah. Hales asked if I could. We just want to know what needs to go into this marriage slash wedding."

"We?"

"Yeah...Didn't my dad tell you? We're a package deal. Sometimes she climbs into my bed so we can have sleepover." 

"Wait...With Klaus in it?"

I grinned. "Yeah." 

"Hey! Thanks for meeting me here," Hayley called out as I set the pastries and coffee. 

"Heh, I ask you to marry me, you take off for three days! Good thing I'm a secure guy... sort of."

Hayley looked at me, and I nodded in encouragement. "So, you ready to do this thing? Get hitched? Take the plunge? Slap on the old ball-and-chain?" she joked awkwardly. 

Jackson laughed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not that simple. It's a mystical Unification Ceremony. It's not like we can just go to Vegas!"

Hayley and I looked at each other. "...Right."

Hayley and I moved to sit and I grabbed my notebook and a pen as Jackson sat across from us. :Look... as long as the werewolves need those rings, they'll be under the witches' control." He held up the journal. "Now, if we wanna change that, we gotta do this by the book. Literally." 

"Which is what we thought," I said, clicking up pen. "So, what do we need."

He looked surpirsed. "You two are a package deal, huh?"

Hayley smirked. "Yeah. We are."

"Okay...Nice to know. We have to find a shaman who can perform the ceremony, trials to endure, devotion rituals..."

I was writing down a list as Hayley began to feel overwhelmed. "Devotion rituals?"

Jackson laughed nervously. "Try not to sound too excited."

"I'm sorry. This just all sounds very, um..."

"...Intimate? " Hayley chuckled. "Yeah... that's a marriage. Look, I know we're kinda diving into this thing, but... I think it's cool." They smiled at each other. "I'm looking forward to the 'getting to know you' part. Because I want to know you."

Hayley looked overwhelmed and slightly guilty. Probably because she slept with Jackson a day ago. She was saved by a bell when there was a door opened downstairs. "They're here!"

"Who?"

I was already downstairs using my super-speed. "Come see!" I called out. "Dad!"

"Hey, Kiddo," Victor greeted, hugging me. "What happened? All of a sudden, you three were gone. And where's Elijah?"

"He's having some residual side effects from Esther...He's convalescing," I explained. "We went to check up on him."

"What's Jared doing here?" Jackson asked as he and Hayley came down the stairs. 

"Aiden rounded up the most influential wolves so they can talk."

"...About what?"

I walked over to Marcel, giving him a hug. "About them," I greeted. 

"You wolves are here because you want freedom. And, I promise you, if you stay, you will be free. But..." Hayley began to say, looking backward at Marcel and the vampires. "We need as much help as we can get."

"My vamps and I are willing to stand with you against the witches. In return, all I want is a promise that there will be peace between our sides after the wedding."

"You're the one who spent the last one hundred years killing and cursing us!" Jared shouted. 

"Which means you might wanna listen to what I have to say," Marcel challenged back. 

Finn came down the stairs, interrupting the meeting. "I see you're brokering a truce between mongrels and parasites!" We all glared at him angrily. :And just how long do you think that's really going to last? A month? A week? A day? What you don't yet seem to understand is that the only thing that can exist between your two degenerate species is hatred, war, and death.:He slowly backed away as he talked until he was outside of the compound. He rubbed his fingers together, and blew on them, casting a spell. He slammed his hand on the doorway, and the entire building shook. Everybody looked concerned. Gia vamp-sped towards him to attack him, but she slammed into a barrier, which burned her hand. "But, I imagine, given a little time confined together, you'll come to see things the way I do."

"This isn't good," I sighed, grabbing Hayley and dragging her away. "Yo! So, you got any brilliant ideas on how to keep this under control?"

Marcel smiled, opening up a box. "What people in New Orleans have always done when trapped in close quarters with mortal enemies." We looked at him. "Drink, and hopefully blow off a little steam." He tossed us each a bottle of bourban. We shrugged, and both unscrewed caps. We clinked our bottles together, and I took a big drink. 

Vampires and werewolves were mingling in the courtyard, drinks flowing. "Maybe this will work," I said as somebody came up behind me to move my hair over to my shoulders and kissing my neck. 

"Perhaps," Nik smiled, wrapping his arms around me. 

"We need this to work," I said, pouring him a glass and turning around. 

"I have Kol and Davina working on a solution," he assured me. 

I kissed him, and sighed. Hayley joined us and Nik smirked at her blank face. "Worried about your wolves?" he asked as Hayley stared at him blankly. "Or, perhaps the source of your anxiety is a little further from home? How is Elijah, by the way? I'm sure he found your visit most _curative_."

My eyes widened, and I slapped him in the chest. Hayley blushed, growing embarrassed. "Ew! No." He smirked at her, his arm wrapped around my waist. "That obvious, huh?"

She cleared her throat awkwardly, and Nik laughed. "Well, you both had a certain glow about you all morning. Frankly, I'm glad the two of you dropped your pretenses and, uh, shall we say... let the spirit move you?"

"Nik!" I gasped, as he laughed harder, shoving him.

Soon, we were all laughing. "Okay! Okay, okay, okay, stop! Enough! This family is weird enough already," Hayley laughed. 

Her face grew serious as she watched Jackson. I moved over to her, hugging her from behind and resting my head on her shoulder. "You're feeling guilty, aren't you? Wondering if you should tell your betrothed things he doesn't need to know. From all the poems written on the subject of unrequited love, there are so few on the pain of being the object of that affection. The truth is, Hayley, it's not love on which the strongest foundations are built. It's the decency of merciful lies."

I glared at him. "What lies are you keeping from me, Love?" I asked. 

He blushed. "I would never lie from you."

He swooped in and picked me up, carrying me away from Hayley bridal style. "You are the only person that I have ever been truthful to." 

He laid me down on our bed, and leaned over me. I smirked, pushing a stray curl from his face. "So...We gonna make out?" He grinned, leaning down to kiss me. I grinned as I pulled him closer to me. Our hands roamed across our bodies, but never taking off clothes. "Davina's here..." I moaned as his lips moved down to neck. He lifted his head and fixed his shirt and his pants. "Well, that was fun," I smirked. 

"Minx..." Nik growled both of us going down the stairs. 

"I assume that means we're all free to go," Nik said hopefully. 

Kol looked anxious. "No, the spell's locking us out."

"Vincent must be channeling something. A dark object, maybe," Davina said, worried. The three of them looked at each other with frustration and concern. 

"Okay...So, who's down for some poker?" I asked, setting a bottle of bourbon next to Gia and Marcel. 

We laughed and enjoyed ourselves as a couple of werewolves came to join us. "Whoa!" Gia cried out, doubling over. 

Marcel jumped up. "Gia!"

He then doubled over, panting. "Oh no..." I said.

"Your vampires seem to think it's lunch-time!" Nik called out, seeing the rest of the vampires struggled to stay calm. He grew worried. "What is it?"

"They're not the only ones who are hungry. It's all of us," Marcel growled. 

Josh nodded, looking really pale. "Yeah, like super-size hungry. And there's an all-you-can-eat werewolf buffet right through those doors."

We looked into the courtyard where more vamps were rolling around in pain, and the werewolves sit and socialize, oblivious to what was happening. Gia's vampire-face started to emerge at the wolves.

The hunger was starting to affect me as well, as I tried to practice my pre-labor breathing as I clung to the wall. Most of the werewolves and vampires are still congregated in the courtyard, where the vampires were huddled in a group on one side of the room. I noticed the werewolves watching the vampires curiously on the other side, noticing that they're visibly anxious and restless. Suddenly, one of the vampires accidentally ran into Jared, and the two glared at each other, forehead to forehead.

"Watch it!"

Gia and I both raced over, as did Jackson. "Hey!" Gia shouted, pulling the vampire away while I got int he middle. Jackson pulled Jared in the opposite corner. 

"Break it up!" Jackson shouted. 

"Do we have a plan yet? Things are getting out of control," I said, going over to Klaus, Kol, and Marcel. 

"Uh, Vincent's boundary is too strong. But, what Davina and I can do is cast a destruction spell. It would temporarily neutralize all magical objects in the compound, including the compound itself. If it works, well, then it will give us sixty seconds to escape whilst the boundary is shut down."

"Alright, alright, that sounds good to me," Marcel nodded.

"If the spell works, it will suppress all magical objects in the vicinity. That means your rings."

Marcel groaned in frustration. "And if we go outside in the sun without our rings, we're dead."

"Unless you wait for nightfall."

"Agh," Marcel shouted, looking at a couple of vampires. "They're also new. They're not going to be able to fight the hunger. We can't wait until nightfall. We're going to have a bloodbath on our hands before we even get close."

"He's right," I said. 

Davina and Kol started to set up for their destruction spell at the entrance of the compound, passing ingredients through the barrier. Then all hell broke loose as Jared started to pick a fight with a vampire. 

"What are you looking at?" he asked, shoving the vampire, who lunged at him.

"Hey!" I shouted, rushing over as Gia did as well. 

"You want a piece of me?" the vampire asked. Jared broke a table and he and another werewolf quickly picked up two wooden legs as stakes. 

"No!" I cried out, getting between them and catching the other werewolve's hands, trying to get the table leg away from him.

"HEY!" Aiden shouted, rushing over to help. Aiden grabbed Jared's shoulder to pull him away, and he spun around and swiped at Aiden. I could smell it instantly. My eyes changed ad vampires started to circle him. The vampire that was fighting Jared pushed him down, and another held him down. Josh rushed over, snapping one of their necks, as I threw the other away. 

"Control, control," I chanted to myself as I looked at Josh who's eyes changed.

Josh was about to pounce, but I caught him by the throat. " _Joshua_! You get away from him right now," I shouted, as Jackson incaptiated the other vampire who tried to attack Aiden. 

Marcel grunted, trying to hold Jared back. "Davina! Start the spell!" he shouted. 

Finally, the spell was done. "Go!" I told he werewolves, grabbing Aiden while Josh rushed to the shadows of the compound. "Come on!" 

Josh looked at us. "I got him," I said, rushing outside. 

I rushed outside, and quickly found a victim. I followed Nik to the tomb where Esther was only to see that she was gone and the empty blood bag laying on the ground. "Finn must have gotten her." 

"Indeed," he nodded. We looked at each other. Things were more complicated. 


	11. Secrets...

I followed Aiden through the bayou as we collected moonlight rings as I texted Nik on my phone. _Nell: What's going on? Find Finn?_

**_Nik: Not yet, Love. Marcel bit. Need to give him blood._ **

_Nell: Rebekah?_

**_Nik: No. I'll find our lost family member. You just help Hayley with wedding preperations and get the wolves in line. Love you._ **

_Nell: Love you too._

I sighed and pocketed my phone as he rounded up the last of them. "God, we need a win," I sighed. 

"We all do," Aiden said as we headed back towards Jackson's trailer. "Thanks for saving me by the way. I really appreciate."

"Josh is like an really annoying little brother. The fact that he's survived this long amazes me. So, you're welcome. He needed a win." 

Aiden smiled. "Was it easy? When you and Klaus started dating?"

I laughed. "Fuck no. My family was so against us, as was our friends. He killed my aunt."

"He killed your aunt?!" 

"Yep...Killed my aunt, terrorized my family. Rebekah, his sister, killed my sister Elena. My brother killed Kol. Yet, we found love in a hopeless place. I realized that I can't live without him." Aiden was silent. "I think that you two should go after what you want. Set an example that we can live cohesively in the Quarter." 

Aiden smiled. "You sure know alot."

"Well, I'm a reincarnated werewolf who's sex obsessed and has temper problems. Or you two can do what I did."

"What was that?"

I grinned. "Bone." I laughed at his face, walking over to Hayley and Jackson. "Okay...This should be the last of them." 

"Everyone out here is officially ring-free," Aiden said, dropping them into a bowl. d

"And better off."

I light a match, dropping it into the bowl as Aiden watched the flames erupt. "Easy for you to say! You're a hybrid. I'm back to turning every single full moon. And, if the wolves who are loyal to Finn come back here, they're gonna rip right through us." Hayley, Jackson, and I looked quilty as we shared a look. "So I got to ask, when's this wedding?"

"Ten days. After that, Hayley's power is your power. The full moon won't control you anymore."

I grinned as I poured water over the rings. "Spread the word: Any wolf who wants in needs to be here to bear witness to the wedding. It's going to be one hell of a party."

Aiden smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I can do that. What are you guys gonna do?"

Jackson smiled. "We're going to meet an Elder." Hayley looked at him in confusion. "We need an old-school Crescent wolf to conduct the wedding. Then, there are the trials." Hayley looked alarm and looked at me. I shrugged. "Don't worry! We say a few oaths, do some trust falls, smoke a little blue calamus root out of a peace pipe. Piece of cake!"

"Well, good luck with that!"

"Any idea where we can find an Elder?" I asked, as Hayley continued to look alarmed. 

"Well, that depends! You two got any interest in meeting my grandma?"

Hayley rolled her eyes, and we followed him. "Do I have to go?" I asked Hayley as we hiked. 

"You're my maid of honor. I need you. You're my person, remember?" Hayley asked. 

"More like the Twisted Sisters," Jackson mumbled. 

I threw a rock at the back of his head. "I heard that! I swear though. If she pulls out a knife I'm ditching you. I have enough to worry about about a psychedelic drug trip you're about to embark on. Maybe we can spend this long-ass hike to bond. So, Jackson. How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Jackson stiffened, blushing. "Why do you want to know that?!"

"Nell is addicted to everybody sleeping together," Hayley explained. 

"There's a rush of endorphins when two people sleep together. Plus, it's intimate when you have sex with the right person. It's like sharing one's soul. And I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to sex. Especially hot and angry hybrid sex. I was 18, believe it or not."

"Wait...Klaus was your first?" Jackson asked. 

"Uh-huh." 

"I was fifteen," he mumbled. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"I was sixteen. I knew what I was doing," Hayley smirked. 

"Did you and Tyler ever-" I asked. 

"Once," she said. "You and Damon? Stefan?"

"Ew, and no. Tyler? I kissed freshman year of high school. I've also kissed Matt during a drunken game of spin the bottle." 

"Are we hiking to Baton Rouge?" Hayley asked. 

Jackson chuckled. "Just a little bit farther. You nervous?"

She shook her head. "I'm not nervous. Although I should be, she is your grandmother."

Jackson smiled. "Huh. She usually likes the girls I bring home."

I smirked as Hayley feigned offense. "Ohhh! Really! Hmm."

"Exactly how many girls have you brought to meet her, Jack? Better yet, have you ever brought two girls home?!"

Jackson laughed. "I'm starting to like you, Nell. But, no. I've never brought anyone to meet her. So, you've gotta make a good impression, since she's got no one crazy to compare you with."

"I am great with old people. And babies. It's just the in-between that I suck at."

"It must be a Lenoinar trait," I laughed as an old woman appeared out of nowhere, holding a basket of herbs and plants.

"Cute as all this is, y'all are late!" she shouted. 

Jackson smiked. "Grandma Mary! " He gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek before turning to Hayley and me. "This is Hayley and her sister, Nell."

I smiled at Jack when he finally acknowledged that Hayley and I were more than cousins. I pushed Hayley forward, and she smiled widely. "Mary, it's so nice to meet you."

Mary held up a hand. :You can turn off your old-people charm now."

"Damn..." I whispered as Hayley's smile fell. This woman was savage!

"The two of you are late, and we need to get started. You can help me."

I pointed to myself. "Me?"

Hayley looked at me, unsure of what to say. I shrugged. "Right." She cleared her throat. "So, yes, we have pre-marital rituals to attend to. Which are what, exactly?"

"Fasting, purification, the Rite of Divulgement, to name a few."

Hayley and I both blinked. "The Rite of what-now?" I asked. 

"Oh, it's simple. You speak the truth, he speaks the truth, secrets are cleansed, everyone's happy."

I stiffened as did Hayley. There was one secret she had. The secret of Hope. "What do you mean, secrets are cleansed?" Hayley asked, worry in her voice. 

"The two Alphas smoke the root of the blue calamus flower. It links your hearts and minds together. The ceremony won't take if there are lies separating you. This way, there are none. It's the most important ritual apart from the wedding ceremony itself," Mary explained. She smiled and patted Hayley on the arm. "Hope you don't have too many skeletons in your closet!"

Mary and Jack started to head towards her house, but Hayley looked at me panicked. "I'm... not doing that," she delcared as Mary and Jackson both looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry... I can't." She looked horrified and turned to rush away. 

"Um...Fuck! Shit! I can fix this! Excuse us for a moment," I told them, rushing off after her, using my vamp speed. 

"Hayley! Hayley!" I called out. 

"You know I can't do this!" she shouted. 

"Calm down," I told her, grabbing her arms. "Breathe."

"What am I going to do?" she asked. 

I opened my mouth as Jackson came over to us. "Hayley!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this, Jack." 

"You're not the only one who has stuff they'd rather not talk about!"

Hayley swallowed, glancing at me. "Some of my secrets aren't mine to tell."

"Maybe a little honesty is a good thing!"

I stepped forward, trying to explain better. "Jack, we both live with the Original family. In that family, sometimes honesty... can get you killed." Like my daughter. 

Jackson looked at us stunned, but shook it off. "We all have things we hope will never see the light of day. You probably won't like what I have to say any more than what you're holding back."

Hayley looked at him. "I wish that were true."

"Come back with me! We'll take it one step at a time. And if anything makes you uncomfortable, you tell me, and we stop." Hayley looked hestitant, and I felt sick. "And when it comes time to open up, I'll go first. Because I don't run. And I don't scare easy. Your secrets are my secrets. Your demons my demons. And you'll never have to fight them alone. I promise you that." Hayley still looked torn. "Nell..." I was surprised that he addressed me, and saw him looking at me. "You can trust me. Hayley and you both told me that you're a package deal. I get her, and I get you to. I'm okay with that, because I see how much you two care for each other. My Hayley was Ollie. I would never break you two apart. So, let me help you. Whatever you're both hiding...You can trust me." I sighed. Jackson was a good man. Hayley...She deserved a good man. But a part of me still wanted to protect Hope. "Please."

I looked at Hayley, nodding. "Okay," I whispered. 


	12. ...Remain Hidden

I sighed as I chopped apples inside of Mary's kitchen. Mary didn't like me much. I could tell. She didn't like Hayley that much either, but she despised me more. My mind went to the dark secret that we were both harboring. My nose caught the familiar scent of my mate and I dropped my knife walking to the door. "Nik," I greeted, sighing. 

"Eleanor...What are you doing? Where's Hayley?" 

Mary came up behind me, carrying a knife. "What do you want?"

"Well, we could start with some common courtesy. You could invite me in."

Mary scoffed. "Not likely, vampire."

Nik smiled. "I'm a hybrid, dear, half wolf. You and I could be distant relatives, for all you know. Matter of fact, I'm looking for another of my kind. Rumor has it she's nearby. And considering that her best friend and family are here, I'm guessing that I'm right."

"Nik-" I tried to say.

"What do you want with Hayley?" Mary asked. 

"I wish only to remind her of the importance of family, dissuade her from foolish mistakes," Nik explained, eyes trained on me. 

"Jackson is with her now. They can look out for each other. Why don't you just leave them alone?"

"Well, perhaps I should. Clearly, I can trust Jackson's selfish nature, willing as he is to marry Hayley and save her from the horrors of her current existence and in exchange for nothing more than an empowered werewolf pack to serve as his own personal army. Hmm, you know, on second thought, I think I'd like to congratulate the bride and groom." Mary looked alarm, but I rolled my eyes. "No doubt, they're close by tending to their prenuptial observances..." He slammed his hand on the doorframe, "and since you've been unable to help me find them... Well, I suppose I'll have to hunt them down myself, won't I?"

He took off, and I was quick to follow him both of using using our enhanced speed. 

I got to them before he did. "Hayley! I'm so sorry!" 

"Quite the romantic sentiment," Nik said, appearing next to me. "I wonder, however, if I might impose on this lovely tableau long enough to have a word with Hayley."

Hayley squeezed Jackson's shoulder. "It's okay." She gestured for him to leave. "Go ahead. I'll meet you back at Mary's."

"Have you lost your mind? Are you seriously considering this preposterous truth-telling idiocy?" Nik seethed. 

"Actually, I'm kind of on the fence."

"Nik, it's just for their wedding. We can trust Jack," I said.

"Well, then allow me to make this simple for both of you. Under no circumstances will you divulge any family secrets, especially none that would endanger our child."

This made me mad, and I stepped closer to him. How dare he think that I was endangering our child! I have done everything in my power to keep her safe, including arranging this marriage between Hayley and Jack. 'Except it's not that simple, Nik!" I growled, my eyes changing with my changing mood. "You saw what Finn did. He's growing more powerful by the day." Nik sighed and turned away, a sure sign that he knew that I was right. "Right now, he controls over half of the wolves. This marriage could change that. It's either me or Hayley and I don't think you would want me to marry some strange man."

Nik growled at that statement. "The outcome of your strategy is not worth the risk it imposes on our daughter."

I was growing more fustrated. Poor Hayley just stood there, unsure of what to say or do as we went back and forth. "Well, it's not a risk if I trust Jackson." Nik rolled his eyes and sighed. "Niklaus, stop and think. We could have a whole army of super wolves who could protect Hope as one of their own."

Nik looked irriated. "Hope doesn't need a wolf army. I'll protect her myself, and an easy time I'll have of it, too, without you and your cousin running off sharing secrets with every motley member of your werewolf brethren."

I let out a noise that sounded like a scream of frustration and a growl. "Damn it, Nik! This is our chance. We can bring her home. We have to at least consider this!"

"I have considered it, and I have deemed it absurd, and in this matter, there is no one above my decree, not even you." I stopped, freezing as he said that. The inner wolf in me didn't like that either, sensing that he was pulling out his Alpha Male status. Even Hayley seemed pissed, glaring at him as he stepped closer. "You will tell Jackson the wedding is off."

I stepped closer, my voice deadly low. "It's a good thing that I don't take orders from anyone. _Especially_ not from you." I backed away. "Hayley...Go find Jackson. I know you trust him. I give you permission to tell him the truth. As for you...I am done listening to you." I turned to make my way back to Mary's trailer. "Let me know when you want to have a real conversation."

I was stopped as Nik pulled on my arm. "Nell!"

I pulled my arm away. "I'm not gonna stand here quietly while you tell me what I can and cannot do to protect my daughter."

" _Our_ daughter."

"Right. Ours, but it was your mother who tried to kill her, and who knows what your equally psychotic brother is up to?!"

"I will deal with Finn."

My arms went up in question. "And then what? Hope will always be the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and his Mate, the hybrid killer with 1,000 enemies and the poor girl that fell in love with him!" Nik looked hurt at my words. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. "Don't you get it? It's us. We're the threat. And you're so paranoid that you can't see that this wedding can help her. She can come home. The wolves will be on our side."

"The wolves cannot be trusted."

"In your paranoid mind, nobody can be trusted!" I shouted. "Where does it end?!"

"There is no end! Need I remind you I killed my own father in order to protect her?!"

I stepped closer, cradling his face in my hands. He flinched at my touch and it broke my heart. I was exhausted and my emotions were running a thousand miles per minute. "I know...But did you kill him to protect our daughter or was it just that you were so terrified of letting someone, anyone, in that's not me or Elijah?" He scowled at me, but I wouldn't let him get away that easy. "I know this wedding can work. We can bring our little girl home. We can finally be a family. But you have to trust me."

Nik nodded at me, reaching out to put a gentle kiss on my lips. Pulling away, he caressed my face in his rough hands. "I do trust yoU.. more than you know. More than anything in this world..." I smiled lovingly at him, smiling. But before I could do anything else, my world went black. 

When I came too, I was pissed. "Nell?!" Hayley shouted, coming into the clearing. "What happened?"

"Fucking Nik snapped my neck! He's going after Jack."

Hayley growled, her own hybrid face coming out. "I'll kill him."

"No, you won't. I can handle my temperamental mate. Come on." We got there just in time because Jackson looked like he was severely losing the fight. Hayley tackled Klaus to the ground, punching him repeatedly as she straddles him. Nik threw her off of him, and we both stood between the two men. "Alright! Enough!" I shouted. 

"Nell," Nik rasped, standing up.

I growled, and grabbed his throat, and pushing him against a tree, my claws digging in. "No! You listen to me! I trust him, Nik. Do you hear me? You're not gonna kill him, not unless you want to go through me and then through Hayley. And I know you won't ever hurt. And you'll never use your Alpha status against me again...Or break my neck. We're equals, remember?!"

Nik sighed, but smirked. He pushed me away gently, turning to Hayley who stood near Jack. "You truly believe that he is worthy of your trust?"

Hayley nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, you are stubborn, Wolf Girl. Perhaps you two were meant for each other. Go on, then. Tell him. Have your wedding. Save your wolves..." He turned to look at Jackson, "... but you mark my words. If you ever betray her, I will find you, and I will deposit your head on the end of a spike. Perhaps I'll leave it in your grandmother's garden." He gave them one last look as he lifted me into his arms and rushed off.

* * *

"Why did you let them go?" I asked, as he wandered over to the bar in our home. 

"Because I felt like he truly cared for her. And you were right...As is Hayley. He could be our one chance to bring our daughter home...Be a family."

I smiled, and walked over to him, placing a rough kiss on his lips. He grinned and picked me up, placing me on top of the bar. I wrapped my legs around his hips as his hands carressed my jean covered thighs. "See...I told you. I'm always right, Dummy." 

"You are...I meant what I said. I do trust you...I'm sorry I disrespected you."

I gasped. "What? I didn't quite catch that? Did the great Klaus Mikaelson apologize?!" 

He growled playfully, placing kisses and love bites on my neck, making me giggle. "I love you, Little Wolf."

I grinned. "I love you, you dummy." 

He kissed me, and then pulled away. Gathering some limes, he set them on the table. "Drink?"

"Yes, please," I nodded. 

His phone rang and I grabbed it out of his back pocket, seeing it was Elijah. Answering it, and putting it on speaker, I swung my legs as Nik sliced limes as we informed him of the day's events. "The wedding works in our favor. Newly empowered and ruled by Hayley, the wolves will be an asset to our family."

 _"Yes, assuming you're willing to trust Jackson with our secrecy. Must confess, brother, I'm a little surprised to find that you do,_ " Elijah said.

"Well, faith in Jackson is a means to an end. If I had simply killed him, Hayley would have turned against me."

"Please...Hayley kicked his ass, Elijah. And I put him in his place," I added. 

"You should have seen the ferocity with which she defended him. It was impressive. That being said, I don't take the matter of secrets lightly. Once the wedding takes place and the wolves are forever altered, well, Jackson's fate becomes a little less certain."

I gasped, and slapped his arm as he hung up the phone.

We both turned at the sound of somebody entering. "We expecting company?" I asked my Mate as I hopped off the bar counter. 

He took a couple of steps and we both saw a pretty dark skinned woman with long dark wavy hair, smiling at us. "Hello, Nik. Nellie." Nik and I looked at her, both confused, but the way she said our names was very familiar. "I don't suppose you imagined that always and forever would lead us to this."

"Oh my god!" I gasped as Nik continued to gape at her, clearly shocked. He eventually smiled. 

"Rebekah."

Rebekah laughed. "You absolutely will not believe the week I've had."

I squealed, and rushed over to hug her as the two smiled at each other. 


	13. Family Lines

Rebekah was standing in one of the upstairs lounges, looking at a painted portrait of Rebekah, in her original body that was created centuries earlier, and now hangs on the wall while Nik stood behind her. "That is just not my chin, Nik. It was much more delicate."

"The only delicate thing about you, sister, is your ego."

"Well, placed next to the behemoth size of yours, certainly!"

"That's for damn sure," I said, handing her a glass of bourban and one to my Mate. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and placed a kiss on the top of my head. _"Could we dispense with this fascinating dispute for just a moment and return to the subject of our supposed long-lost sister?"_ Elijah asked on the speaker phone, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah...What's up with that?" I asked. 

"There's not much to discuss, Elijah. She said she was Freya, and then she darted off into the night."

_"And you believed her?"_

"Well, I met the girl in a mystical loony-bin, she could be anyone telling any lie. But, she did seem... familiar, somehow."

"Then how is she still alive?" Nik asked, getting frustrated. 

"You really have to ask that question?" I asked. "Our family is notorious for cheating death," I told him. 

Rebekah sighed and shrugged. "I dunno, Nik, I'm just telling you what she said!"

"Well, did you happen to ask, if by some similar miracle, our aunt Dahlia lives as well?"

"I barely had a chance to process-"

"-Because on the list of obvious questions, it would be nice to know if the woman who placed a curse on the first-borns of this family is still breathing air."

"Yeah, I would like to know that too," I said. 

"Well, let me just turn back time and do it again to your liking, then!" Rebekah huffed.

_"Enough! Both of you. If she is who she says, we'll find out soon enough. For now, it remains imperative that no one learns of Hope's existence. This has been our salvation thus far."_

"Unless Hayley's husband-to-be starts flapping his gums," Nik said, smiling. "Perhaps I should take preventative measures and separate him from his head?"

_"Jackson will do nothing to jeopardize that wedding."_

"True. He needs this for their pack as we need their protection," I added.

Rebekah gasped in confusion. "Hayley's getting married?!" Nik smiled at her. She sighed and pretended to pout. "Well, what in hell else did I miss? Don't tell me that you two are married?! Or pregnant again!" 

"No, Beks. We're not married, nor am I pregnant," I told her. "And speaking of marriages, I need to get back to the bayou to make sure this wedding goes off without a hitch. Be safe, Elijah. Give Hope a kiss for me." 

"I will, Nell." 

I reached over and gave Nik a kiss as I grabbed my satchel. "You be careful."

"I will. You as well, Little Wolf." We kissed one more time, then I was off. 

* * *

"What the fuck is with all the brooms?" I asked, seeing one on the trailer step as I picked it up and walked inside. 

"Apparently it's tradition if you can't wait to get hitched, you just jump a broom," Hayley sighed, putting others in a pile. 

I barked out a laugh. "Maybe Nik and I should get a broom! Rebekah's back by the way. Different body. She says hi and congrats."

"How's Hope?" Hayley asked, going to give me a hug. 

"Okay, I guess. I just want this wedding to happen and so we can have her back home." 

"Hey, Nell," Jackson said, smiling as I handed Hayley the broom. 

"Hey, Jack. So, this wedding is really happening right?! Because I really need this to happen."

"It's happening Nell. Calm down," Hayley told me, smiling. "Jackson, show her what you're doing." 

He smiled and walked over to an half-finished cradle."I started on this for your little girl when you and Hayley lived here before. Now that she's alive, I figured it was time to finish it. Even if you're not going to be living out here with us, I figured we can still babysit for you if you and Klaus ever need a break." 

"Thank you, Jack. That's so sweet. We actually need a new cradle anyway. Her other one...Well, it kinda broke," I said. "I want to thank you for what you're doing for our family. Even if my Mate is unwilling to show it, it really means a lot to us."

Jackson smiled at me. "Something else... I'm getting word from a few packs outside of Louisiana? They wanna be here for the wedding! They want in on the Unification ritual!"

Hayley and I looked confused. "I thought the ritual only affected the powers of the wolves in our pack?"

"Unless they recognize me as their Alpha. Then your power becomes their power!"

"You think their Alphas will step down and bow to you? No offense," I said. 

"They're coming here today to do just that." Hayley looked around, clearly overwhelmed as did I. "They want what you have, Hayley. I mean, we all do."

My eyes widened. Jackson turned and smiled at me. "I mean, a couple of weeks after the wedding, you are gonna have one hell of an army to protect your little girl."

My eyes began to water as the prospect of Hope coming back home to me. It was nice to spend time with other wolves. It got me back to my mind frame of being a wolf and not a Hybrid. Hayley and I watched Jackson play with a little girl. "He'll make a good dad one day."

Hayley blushed. "Do you...Do you think I can have children?"

"Who knows? I mean...We were both wolves, Nik was a wolf, and look at what happened to me. And I mean...Nik and I have a pretty healthy sex life, and I'm not pregnant again. But there's always adoption. I know that your adoptive parents were shit, but mine was pretty great. I'm sure there's an orphan little werewolf boy or girl that needs good parents."

Hayley smiled, and walked over to Jackson, who both smiled at each other as they talked. Sensing somebody nearby, I turned towards the woods. "Hey, you two go on ahead. It's really not my place to be there anyway. I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Hayley asked. 

"Yeah...I got this." 

I vamp sped into the woods, stopping and listening. I moved, and pushed my stalker, standing over him, unamused. "Ahhh! Whoa! Wait! I'm not here to hurt you!"

"Well, stalking me is a very funny way of showing it. You're lucky we're family, or I would have just killed you," I argued. 

"Okay, remember our friendship when I tell you why I'm here. Finn sent me to get your blood."

I looked confused. "Why would Finn want my blood?"

"I assume he needs it for a locator spell... to find your daughter."

My blood froze in my veins as I looked horrified. "What? No..." I looked around to make sure that no one was ease dropping. "How does he know?"

"He put two and two together."

"Where's Finn now?"

"I don't know. He said he'd tell me where to meet him later. But listen, I gotta give him something. He's killing one of my guys every hour until he gets it."

"Just...Just give me a minute!" My mind was whirling. "I need to call Nik." I rushed off.

_"What is it, Nell?"_

I couldn't even care about his annoyed tone. "Marcel came to find me! Finn sent him here to get my blood. He's trying to find Hope!" 

"What? Calm down, Love. I'm going to fix this..."

"Okay..."

I hung up, and rushed over to Mary's trailer, pulling Hayley aside. "We have a big problem." 

"What's wrong?"

"Too many ears," I whined, anxious. 

Hayley rubbed my back, clearly knowing that something horrible was wrong. "But, I need some of your blood. Or yours," I told the couple. Jackson gave me a look. "It's - it's a stall. I'll explain later."

Jackson nodded in understanding. "Well, your timing's perfect." The Alphas took a blade each and sliced open their palms to bleed into a bowl of rice. "Mixing these elements, we irrevocably bind ourselves to one another, creating a new Crescent pack. I ask each one of you- do you renounce your Alpha status?"

I took a step back as they kneeled in front of Jackson. Mary brought the blade and the bowl to Jackson, and he sliced his own palm to bleed into the bowl. My eyes were on the bloody knife and his bloody hand. He grabbed a small vial and poured his blood in it. "Thank you! So much!" I said, rushing off to find Marcel. 

My phone rang as I raced back. "Hello?"

 _"It was a lie!"_ Nik cursed. _"It was to keep us distracted."_

"What do you mean it was a lie?!" 

"I have a plan, Little Wolf. Elijah is on his guard and I have Kol and Rebekah."

"Kol?! He betrayed Rebekah!" 

"I know, but I'm trying to trust him. Go back to Marcel, Nell." 

My legs pumped harder as I hung up. "Nik said it was all just a plan to keep us distracted. He's going after her, I have to get there," I cried out, tears threatening to fall. 

I turned to leave, but Marcel both stopped me. "Whoa, wait! You said so yourself, it's six hours away. Finn's already there," Marcel said. 

"I can't just stand here and do nothing, Marcel!"

He grabbed my face in his hands. "You listen to me. There is no way that Elijah is gonna let anything happen to your baby girl today! So, go help Jackson and Hayley build the army that'll help keep her safe tomorrow." I nodded, going back to find my cousin and her fiance. 

I heard shouts of fear as I raced over to see Gia and the other vampires trying to attack the wolves. "Hey!" I shouted, zooming over to one and breaking their neck. 

"We just need to keep them at bay until Finn's spell is breaks," Marcel explained. 

"It's a hell of a spell!"

"Get the Alphas to the cabin. We'll hold them off," Hayley told Jackson. 

"Try and keep my guys alive," Marcel called out.

"Ditto!" Hayley shouted back, as we fought. I punched a vampire, snapping his neck easily as two more came at me. We fought hand and furious as we did the best as we could. Hayley grabbed one and inadvertently tossed one of the vampires onto the pile of wood. One of the sticks accidently went into his chest, killing him. She looked guilty and ashamed as I came face to face with Gia.

"Gia...I don't want to kill you."

She suddenly fainted, and Marcel rushed out catching her before she hit the ground. 

anything, and Marcel just barely catches her before she hits the ground. The other vampires were on the ground as well. "They broke the spell." 

I went to step on the porch and Hayley sat next to me. "Hey...Listen to me. Hope is going to be okay. We both know that Elijah would never let anything happen to her. I'm going to fix this...Just hang on a little bit longer."

I buried my head in my hands, and nodded. Hayley kissed my cheek and went to check on Jackson. But the only thing that I was thinking about was Hope. 


	14. Wedding Day Blues

I frantically gathered enough clothes to last me a couple of days as Nik came into our bedroom. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Elijah said they're on the road. So, I'm going to go to them and get our daughter."

Nik sighed. "Nell..."

I had already lost my cool, and snapped. "Do not tell me that it's not safe! I'll tell you what's not safe: blowing up a house just to keep your evil brother from finding her!"

"We will deal with Finn."

I let out a bitter laugh. "And then what?! Every time you kill him, he's just going to jump into another body!"

"We tried running. We tried hiding. Neither will work."

"So what's your bright idea, Nik! Because right now, mine is to get our daughter!"

"As it happens, I am working on a plan as we speak! One which will be bolstered greatly if you just calm down and keep your eye on the prize!"

"Do not manage me, I have every right to..." I said, talking over him.

Nik grabbed my arms tightly in his hands. "Nell, Hayley is getting married today. An act which will seal the loyalty of all the wolves that answer to Finn! She will be queen to an army. And Queens do not run."

A tear slipped out of my eye. "I'm not a Queen, Nik! I'm a mother...and I'm scared."

"You are a queen. My queen. Hayley may be Queen of the Wolves, but you're Queen of the Quarter. The vampires respect you, the humans do, and so does Davina. I know you're scared, love. But we will bring her home safe." 

He took my bag, and set it down before pulling me into his arms. 

* * *

"So are you excited?" I asked as we went through dresses and jewlery. 

"Nervous..." Hayley explained, smiling. 

"You're going to be fine. We all are." 

"I heard you and Nik this morning...About you wanting to go get Hope. I totally get it."

"No...I'm your maid of honor. I got you." 

"Alright, bad news first: I will have to miss your nuptials," Rebekah said, coming into the room. 

"What? Why?" I asked, as Hayley looked disappointed. 

"Kol has a bit of a life-and-death matter he needs help dealing with"

"Anything we can do, Rebekah?" Hayley asked. 

"It's witch business. Which now seems to be my thing. Besides, you have enough to deal with! On that note..." She pulled out the white lace wedding dress that we finished last night. "Nell and I worked on it last night. I figured it would keep her from rushing out to find Elijah. It's white, which won't fool anyone. But you can't get married in skinny jeans and combat boots."

"It's beautiful," Hayley grinned. 

"Well, I happen to be the only woman alive who's commissioned wedding dresses in five different centuries. Never made it down the aisle, of course. "

"And I'm sure I won't ever make it either," I laugh.

"Well, it's not too late! From what I understand, Marcel is still single..." 

Rebekah smiled shyly and licked her lips. "Have you told him yet that you're... you?"

"I thought I'd hold off on that for the moment. Only complicates matters. And, I'm not exactly sure how long this...is going to last."

"Right."

"Hayley... I wanted to say... Now, you might be marrying Jackson Kenner of the boozy backwater Kenners, but you're still one of us. A Mikaelson. Always will be."

Hayley smiled happily. "Gosh, that would be such a nice compliment if it didn't link me to so many homicidal lunatics."

"Group hug, you guys!" I called out.

We gave in and hugged before breaking away. Hayley turned back into the mirror and smiled at her new dress. I left her to day dream and went out to supervise the decorations. 

The ballroom of the compound is full of decorators and caterers who are setting up for the impending wedding. Jackson arrived, and looked around as Hayley came down the steps. "Ohhhh, I so do not belong in your world."

"My world? Give me some credit. I'm not exactly the girl who sat around fantasizing about her wedding day. And, if I had... it probably would have looked a little less... this."

"Yeah...You getting cold feet?"

Hayley shook her head. "No. This is what's right. For Hope, for our pack."

"I hope you like everything. It's the only thing keeping me from going crazy at the moment," I said, chuckling.

"It truly is beautiful. I like the red and the white," Hayley smiled.

"Hayley. Nell. If I might intrude, there's someone who wishes to say hello."

I looked confused as Nik took my hand and led me out to the courtyard. The moment I saw Cami and Elijah, I bolted over to my daughter, half thrilled that she was here, and half concerned because Finn was still at large. "You brought them here? Finn could be anywhere!" Hayley argued as I took Hope into my arms. 

"I've taken precautions. There'll be no uninvited guests at your wedding, and after, your wolves will be the first line of defense to this home. No more running, Queen." He met my eyes and smiled as I kissed Hope's soft blonde curls. Hope giggled at me, and smiled as I brought her close to me. I walked over to Hayley and Jackson. "Hope, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is Hope." 

Jackson smiled when he saw her, and Hope stared at him in wonder. Hayley took one of her hands, and Jackson held onto her other hand. I saw Elijah looking very sickening at Hayley and Jackson's closeness. I sighed, and tapped Hayley with my free hand. "Hey...We should start getting you ready." 

* * *

I finished putting the small white flowers in Hayley's long hair. Since she had no clue on what to do, I tapped into my pageant girl days and made her look even more gorgeous. Her hair was loose with small braids in the middle with small white flowers. Her makeup was natural. Overall, she made one beautiful bride as she sat in her wedding dress. I wore a knee length dark red dress with lace sleeves and bodice that went down to my belows. Dark red heels were on my feet and my hair was similar to Hayley's. Hope was nearby on a blanket playing with her toys. 

"Ah-ha-ha! I still can't believe that you're here!" I told her before she can cause any trouble. Hayley grinned and went to join me on the ground.

"This is the most perfect day," Hayley said.

I looked at her, grinning widely. "It is...Now, Mommy has to go help Auntie Hayley do this big thing, but don't worry! Because Cami will watch you, and after that, I'm not letting you out of my sight and neither will your daddy." Hope made a very adorable squeaky noise and chewed on a little teddy bear as she leaned into my face. I kissed her cheek. I looked up to see Elijah enter the room. "Elijah, hey..."

"You look lovely, Nell."

"Thank you..." I saw the hestitant look in his eye. "I'm going to go give Hope for Cami for the night and find Nik. I'll see you out there."

"Nell?! Thank you for everything."

"Thank you, Hayley," I smiled, leaving them alone. 

After handing Hope off to Cami for the night with lots of kisses, I headed to Nik's study. "Hello, handsome," I grinned, standing in the doorway. 

He put down the glass of bourban, eyeing me up and down. "Nell...You look..." 

"I know..." I grinned, stepping into the room. "But thank you. And thank you for bringing Hope home."

"She belongs with her family."

I ran my hands down his arms, and back up to loop them around his neck. "It just finally feels like everything is falling into place." 

"It does, doesn't it?" he asked, that boyish twinkle in his eye. We both leaned in, kissing each other.

I left him to escort Hayley to the doorway to the ballroom. She clasped her hands in front of her in a nervous gesture. I grabbed them, and smiled at her. "Breathe...You got this," I told her.

Jackson came over to her, and I nodded at him. "If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Noted," he grinned.

I reached out and kissed his cheek, and let them go. I made my way back over to my mate, standing at his side as we watched the ceremony. Hayley looked over at us, and I smiled while Nik remained stone faced. "There was a time when werewolves saw themselves not as cursed, but blessed with connection to our most pure selves. And tonight, we honor that blessing with the long-awaited unification of the two Crescent bloodlines. In doing so, we choose to embrace Hayley's vampire nature. With this union, Hayley will share her unique gifts with her pack." Mary wrapped their hands together in a rope of baby's breath, and then place a long lit match in their linked hands to light a candle. "And now, your vows."

I glanced over at Elijah, who looked devastated and heart broken as the woman that he most dearly loved and deserved pledged herself to another man. I placed my hand on his and squeezed. 

"You two have endured all the traditional werewolf rituals and trials. There is only one remaining. Jackson, you may kiss your bride." Jackson and Hayley kissed, and there was a shift in power. Nik finally looked relaxed.

After the ceremony, there was no place I would rather be than with my daughter. "I heard her crying," my Mate said. 

"I think she may be teething. I can't think Cami enough for taking good care of her."

"Nor can I," he sighed.

"Believe it or not with us as parents, she pretty low-maintenance. She's been smiling and looking all around. I think she likes it here. Feels like home."

Nik came over to my side. "You can hold her, Nik. She's your daughter." He still stood speechless, staring at our beautiful creation. I kissed his cheek. "I know this all must be pretty overwhelming, but some advice I learned from Cami? Happy mom, happy dad... happy baby." He smiled at me, and then at Hope and reached down to pick her up.

"Come, my love." I followed him and my daughter out of the nursery and into the courtyard. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Hayley, if you would join me, I would like to propose a toast." Hayley came to join us as I took Hope from his arms. "I want to welcome you all. As you know, last spring, Eleanor and I had a daughter. Due to tragic circumstance, she was lost. Now, she has returned home. Her name is Hope. She will live here among you, her pack. Her family. We implore you... protect our daughter. Teach her. Love her, as one of your own." He took a glass of champage. "Jackson, I invite you and your bride to live here, uniting your proud and noble people in peace. Welcome to the family, mate." I smiled as I grabbed my own flute. "To Jackson and Hayley!"

"Cheers!" I shouted out.

"I never thought that I could have this," Nik said as we both put our daughter to sleep for the night. 

"Being a normal couple?"

"No...Having a daughter, having a Mate that I love. Nell, lets-" Before Nik could say anything, Rebekah and Elijah walked in, causing him to growl in annoyance. "Must you intrude on every moment?"

"I'm not here to quarrel, brother."

"It's Kol. I couldn't help him," Rebekah sighed. Nik and I both looked shocked. "He's not gonna last the night."

"I think I want to be alone for this bit," we heard Kol say as we entered the tomb.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Elijah told him.

"'Always and forever' is not something that you just weasel out of, brother."

Kol stared at us in surprise and managed a weak smile. I smiled back at him. 

I held Davina as she whispered a spell over a necklace as Kol layed on the floor, surrounded by our family. Kol's nose and mouth were both bleeding, as he groaned in pain. "All my life, all I ever wanted was for you lot to care about me," he groaned as, gripping Klaus's jacket. I reached over and grabbed my Mate's hand as he struggled to hold back his tears.

"Kol, listen to me. You don't have long. You're going to die," Rebekah sobbed as she cradled her head into her lap. Kol began to cry as fear overwhelmed him. "But you will die a witch, and we will consecrate your body. You will join the ancestors of the French Quarter, and those spirits can be brought back. And, I promise you, brother, I will not leave this body until I find a way to bring you home."

Kol smiled at her, and I reached out to hold his hand. My eyes were getting watery as he clutched my hand. "So, one last kiss for a dying man?" he joked. 

I let out a laugh. "Will you ever stop?" I sobbed, half laughed. 

"Never...I am the better brother after all." 

I reached down, placing my lips at the corner of his mouth. Davina crawled over to him, frantic tears in her eyes. "I tried a different spell."

Kol took her hand, and squeezed it. "It's okay. I'm not scared." She tried to smile through her tears. Kol managed one last laugh before he died. Davina broke down in tears, and I gathered her up in my arms. Elijah and Klaus cried next to me. 

* * *

I held onto Nik's hand as we made our way home. We did concatenate Kol's body. Rebekah walked behind us, as did Elijah. "I'm so sorry, my love," I whispered to Nik once we got to the gates of our compound. 

He turned to me, and grabbed my face. Bringing my lips to his, he kissed me with everything he had. "Marry me," he whispered hoarsely. 

I blinked. "What?"

"Marry me. I don't want to wait a moment longer. Losing Kol...Losing Kol reminded me how much family means to me. I've nearly lost you so many times. And now, you're here...Our daughter is here...Let's get married. Let's have one moment of peace."

"Oh my god..." Rebekah gasped, tears coming to her eyes. "Please, say yes! I've been dreaming this moment since we were all children." 

"At the grim day, I do believe we deserve some peace, brother," Elijah said, a smile on his face. "Shall I fetch Hope?"

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked, smiling a bit. It was all overwhelming. 

"Eleanor Gilbert, I have loved you for most of my existence. I want you to bear my name. I want our daughter and her mother to share my name. I want to be with you in every way that I can. You once told me that the only way to beat Mikael and Esther was to show them that I have changed. You make me a better man. Please...Marry me."

"Okay," I whispered. 

"This is so exciting! If only Kol was here to see this! I'll be back!" Rebekah ran off while Elijah headed inside to grab our daughter. 

"Elijah, grab a broom!" I called out. 

Nik looked at me in confusion. "Old wolf tradition. If you can't find a priest, jump a broom." 

The wedding was simple with me, Nik, Rebekah, Elijah, and of course Hope. I was never one to wear white, but the red dress seemed more fitting. "I can't believe this is happening," Rebekah said, smiling as we all stood in the courtyard. 

"So...how do we do this?" I asked. 

"I believe I can officiate. And I do have some words to say." Elijah said, handing Hope to Rebekah. "After so many years, I don't believe I have seen you this happy Niklaus. But watching you with Nell, I believe you have finally found your peace. That is what I have always wanted for you. Do you two want to speak your own vows?"

"Sure," I said, holding Nik's hands. "Klaus Mikaelson...Where do I begin? When we first met, I have to admit that I was afraid. Not afraid of what you could do, but afraid on how you affected me. Since day one, you had this pull on me and I couldn't stay away. I've tried, trust me...I tried. I know that you have done some terrible things before, including killing my aunt, but who hasn't? I've learned to forgive, to love, and to be strong. When you met me I was a lost little girl, but I finally found my way home. You are the missing piece to my soul and heart. You make me a stronger and better woman. I will fight by your side to protect what is ours. I vow to be by your side, to comfort you, to hold you, and to share the best moments of our lives together. I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson. Always and forever." 

Rebekah sniffed, a huge smile on her face. Elijah was grinning, and Nik looked stunned, tears in his own eyes. "Nell, I'm not a good man. You know that. But with you...I want to be better. I am better. You have turned my whole life around. I can't wait to share my life with you, to be your husband, and to be a father to our daughter. I promise you that I will always be by your side, to protect you, to be the best man that I can ever be. I love you. Always and forever." 

"Elijah...Hurry up. I really want to kiss him." 

"Niklaus, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Nik said, grinning at me. 

"Eleanor, do you take this man to be your husband."

"I do," I quickly said. 

"Wait! I got rings!" Rebekah cried out, handing us a pair. 

Nik grinned and slid the smaller gold ring onto my finger. It was a perfect match to my enagement ring. 

I slid the large ring onto his finger, and then I launched myself at him. Rebekah and Elijah both laughed, as Nik picked me up. "I now pronouce you Man and Wife. Continue brother..." 

We all laughed, and I leaned into kiss him again. I was never happier...But I didn't know the impending doom that was coming for us all. 


	15. Honeymoon Dangers

I was so in love and happy that I couldn't even comprehend what today was. For the past couple of days had been spent making love to my new husband, caring for our daughter, and ordering the pack around. Crawling out of of bed, grabbing my husband's shirt to wrap around me and onto the balcony, I kissed his shoulder, giving him a little love nip as I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "Good morning, husband," I teased. 

He turned, the phone pressed against his ear. Reaching down, he kissed me, his free hand going underneath his shirt to grip my bottom. "Good morning, wife."

 _"Barf...I now regret pushing your wedding,"_ Rebekah gagged over the line. _"Not to mention the horror display I saw this morning."_

Indeed, Nik and I were taking this married thing a bit too far. We've decided to christen every bit of the compound. Both of our bodies were covered in love bites, bruises, and 

"We're...honeymooning, sister," I said, snuggling into my Mate's side. Nik had put the phone on speaker now, setting down on a small table. "Elijah, when are you coming home?"

 _"Enough already with the family squabbling! Come on, Nik. Even you can see that the situation has become awkward,_ " Rebekah sighed. 

"There's nothing awkward about it! Hayley and Hope are belong in the compound where they are safe. As much as I would like Elijah's help to kill Finn, if his delicate sensibilities are offended by the presence of Hayley's new husband, then he's welcome to continue sulking across the river."

"As I have explained to you repeatedly, brother, my presence here in Algiers is purely to assemble allies, and given all the enemies we have afoot in the form of wayward siblings and ancient, maniacal aunt Dahlias, I would think that you would applaud my efforts."

"I applaud your efforts, brother," I said.

I could almost see Elijah's smirk in triumphant. _"Thank you...sister."_

"Well, if it's my applause you seek, you shouldn't have dashed off in a bloody huff!"

 _"Alright, can you two at least try and stay focused on what's best for Hope's safety?"_ Rebekah asked. 

_"I would like nothing more!"_

"I am doing exactly that!"

_"See? You're on the same team. Conflict resolved, crisis averted. Nik...Go back to honeymooning."_

I smirked as my new husband hung up the phone as the phone clicked to an end. "Hello," he smirked. 

"Hey," I grinned. 

"You look happy," he said, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

I was happy. I was so happy that I thought my heart was burst. "I am...I think that together...We can conquer anything." 

He kissed me, and as his hands were gripping my waist, our darling daughter started to cry. We both sighed and I went into her nursery. "Hey, Baby Girl," I smiled, picking her up. Hope grabbed onto my hair, clutching it tight as she let out a shudder as she rested her head against my heart. Nik smiled at us from the doorway. "I need to get dressed. Wanna take her?" Nik looked unsure as I walked over to him. "You brought her here, Dad. Might as well get used to dirty diapers."

As I got dressed, I watched as Nik got Hope dressed in a pair of leggings and a dress. He handed her to me, as we made our way to the upstairs lounge. Despite our honeymoon phase, we were also faced with the danger of evil siblings and possible Aunt Dahlia. 

"It's time to use our werewolf army. Finn and the woman who calls herself my sister are in this city. The wolves can help us pinpoint their location," Nik said. 

"No, we need all hands on deck here with Hope," Jackson said as I held Hope close to me. Nik's eyes widened. "Nik, you can compel humans to track your enemies."

"Do my ears deceive me or did you just give me an order in my own home?"

"This ain't about your ego, Klaus! It's about what's best for that little girl."

"How dare you question my intentions for my daughter!"

Hope screeched as her father raised his voice, and started to cry. I bounced as I stood by my Mate. "Jack, Klaus is right. Finn's body disappeared from the morgue, which means that he's either powerful enough to heal from that explosion, or Freya's powerful enough to save him. Either way, we're not finding them unless you send our best people out there."

"I agree," Hayley said.

"I'm sure you and all your merry men will find them posthaste.

"Just to be clear, I'm giving this order because Hayley and Nell are asking. Don't think for one second that I take orders from you." 

* * *

"I still can't believe that you and Klaus are married." 

"I know...I can't believe it either," I said, holding Hope in my lap as Hayley showed her the bear that her favorite uncle Elijah gave her. "Truth to be told, I didn't know we were going to get married until ten minutes before. All of a sudden, we're in the courtyard, Elijah has Hope, and there we were, pledging ourselves to each other. It was...perfect. I was never gonna wear white anyway." 

"Is that why my wolves are traumatized?" 

"Yeah," I grinned, remembering. The danger of being caught made things so much hotter. 

Life with Hope was so different. Missing the first six months of her life was heartbreaking, but making it up was so much better. While Nik was out keeping our small pack of three safe, I spent the whole with Hope. I fed her, changed her, burped her, rocked her, and played with her. I did laundry, and cleaned the house. It felt like a whole family. Laying Hope in her cradle for bed, I ram my hand down her chubby cheek. Her blonde hair was curly like her father's. 

There was a gentle knock on the door. Turning, I smiled at my Mate as he walked in, carrying a steaming bow. 

"Shh. I just got her down," I whispered. 

"I thought I can be a good husband and bring my new wife dinner."

Smiling, I took the bowl. "Gumbo...My favorite. What's my desert?"

"I'm sure we can think of something...After all, I haven't eaten yet."I reached up and kissed him. Backing away, I took a spoonful and placed it in my mouth as I gathered up some of Hope's toys and her dirty clothes and blankets. "She looks so peaceful," Klaus said as he took the basket from me. "Stop...I can do this."

"Are you sure? When was the last time you did laundry?" I asked, smirking.

"When I was a boy...back when I was a human...We used to do our own laundry. I want to be a good father. I want to raise our daughter."

I grabbed the basket from him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "We missed six months of her life. We have time to make it up."

Nik picked me up, causing me to squel as he carried me bridal style to our bedroom. "But the laundry-" 

"Hush now, Mrs. Mikaelson. Since Jackson and Hayley aren't enjoying their honeymoon, we need to make up for it."

I laughed as he dropped me onto the bed. He was about to reach down to kiss me when our baby started to cry. He groaned, and kissed my pulse point on my neck. "I got her..." He returned, carrying Hope who greedily drank a bottle. His phone beppeed, and he handed her to me while he grabbed it out of her bottle. "It's one of Jackson's wolves...They found Finn. I'm going."

"Be careful," I begged, reaching up to kiss him. He kissed me back, then placed a gentle kiss on Hope's forehead. After he left, my phone vibrated. "Elijah?" 

_"Where is Niklaus?"_

"Going after Finn. Why?"

_"We need him alive if we are to make peace with the witches."_

I hung up the phone and went running to drop Hope off with Jackson and Hayley. "I'm so sorry...but I have to go," I told them. 

"No problem," Jackson said as Hayley took Hope from me. 

"I just fed her, she should sleep for most of the night. Make sure she has her favorite stuffed bear with her and her favorite blankie. Thank you guys so much."

"Like I said...No problem. We don't mind..."

I noticed an awkward look between Jackson and Hayley. "Everything okay between you two?" I aske.d 

"Yeah...Of course. Be careful out there."

"I will. Momma is gonna go help Daddy, okay? Be good for Aunt Hayley and Uncle Jackson. I'll be back in a little bit." I placed a kiss on Hope's cheek. 

* * *

"Let him die, Elijah!" I heard my Mate spat out.

"Nik, stop!" I shouted, getting int the middle of the men. 

"You called her?!"

"He had every right to call me. I'm your wife, and Hope is my daughter. I agree with Elijah. Let him live." 

"The witches want that body returned unharmed," Elijah added. 

"And what else do they want? A parade? Free broomsticks for all?" Nik asked. 

"This alliance could be greatly beneficial to us all." 

"Yes? Well, currying some witch's favor does not concern me."

I was about to push him back when a woman appeared next to him. She was young, beautifu, and had long blonde hair that was wavy. "It should," she said, stopping once she joined us. "Witch allies can prove valuable." 

We all watched in confusion as she walked over to where Finn laid on the ground. "Freya... Freya, help me."

"Don't worry, brother. I won't let them hurt you." She lifted the blue pendant on her talisman toward him and started to cast a spell. "Yovara vimuna virael." Her pendant started to glow bright blue and Finn suddenly started to scream. 

"Who are you?" Finn asked as he stared at us all in confusion once the spell was complete. 

"Sleep," the woman ordered, rubbing two fingers together. 

"What did you do to him?" I asked, holding onto Nik's arm. 

The woman held up her blue pendent. "Finn is now safe from harm, and his hatred of you can no longer do damage to our cause."

"Our cause?" Elijah asked, looking suspicious. 

"Yes. Ours. And now, if you two can stop arguing long enough, perhaps you'll allow your older sister to offer you a deal."

"What could you possibly offer us besides fairy tales and lies?" Nik asked. 

"Whatever you may think of me, brother, know this... When I speak to you, it is the truth. If you have any doubts, remember that it was I who rescued Rebekah from the Fauline Cottage."

I blinked. "And wasn't you that led Finn on his mission to take my child's life?!" I asked.

Her eyes went to me. "The threat to Hope came from Finn, not me." Her eyes moved to the ground. "The brother I knew would never have stooped to threaten a child. Our mother destroyed him like she did me..." She turned to face Nik and me, "... you, everything she touched."

Nik stiffened, appalled by what the woman was saying. "Do not speak as though we are familiars. We know nothing of you."

She took a step toward us, her hands raised as we were engulfed in a vision. 

_"I cannot give up my child! No, Dahlia, please!"_

_"Mommy! Mama!"_

"Do you think me a liar?" Freya asked.

"That proves nothing but your ability to conjure illusions."

"Before you dismiss me, you should know this: if I've woken from my slumber, Dahlia has as well. Once she's sensed your child's magic, she will come for her, and she has the power to kill anyone who stands in her way unless we kill her first."

My hand that had somehow made it's way to Nik's, squeezed in fear. "That's quite convenient, isn't it? You show up in the nick of time to help us kill the woman with whom you've spent a thousand years!" Nik argued. 

"You have no idea what it took to escape her or what I lost in the trying. Her punishment will be profound."

"And you know how to stop her?" Elijah asked.

"Given the proper materials, yes. I've sent Father to procure them."

My eyes narrowed. "Mikael?! Are you kidding me?!"

"You put the life of my child in the hands of Mikael?" Nik growled, angrily storming off. 

"Niklaus. This woman has knowledge of the threat we now face and is willing to share that information," Elijah asked.

"Well, you'll excuse me, Elijah, if I'm not inclined to trust the mysterious sister we only just met, but by all means, if you wish to entertain this idiocy, have at it. See you at home, Wife."

He rushed off into the night and I sighed. My mind was whirling with the possible danger of Dahlia, Mikael, and now this mysterious new Mikaelson sibling. "Thank you," Freya said, smiling at us shyly. Your kindness is much appreciated."

"I may be willing to accept your identity, Freya. Doesn't mean I trust you."

"Then I will look forward to earning that trust."

Freya nodded and left us. Elijah and I walked back into town. "Are you going to be alright?" Elijah asked. 

"You know that I can handle Nik. How are you? I miss you," I smiled. 

"I miss you as well, sister," he smiled. 

I reached out and hugged him. "Take care of yourself, brother. Don't be a stranger. Hope misses her favorite uncle."

He smiled, and placed a brotherly kiss on top of my forehead. I made my way back home, going to Hope's nursery. Nik was standing over her crib, Hope desperately clutching his finger, smiling up at him. Walking over to my family, I smiled as I looked at Nik doting on her. "Nik...You know how dangerous Mikael is," I whispered. 

"I know, love. I promise you that I will protect our daughter at all costs."

Hayley appeared in the doorway, wearing a bathrobe. I smirked at her as Nik placed a gentle kiss to my lips, leaving me alone with our daughter. "You can thank Jackson for the quiet," Hayley whispered. 

"You will be pleased to know that Finn is no longer a problem. However, there are other dangers on the horizon. My father is on the loose. I need you to use your pack to find him," Nik ordered. 

"No. We already lost one of ours today, a good man. I won't let any more wolves die, Klaus."

"Mikael is a threat to my child and to Nell!" 

"Mikael is a threat to you. The pack will protect Hope and Nell if he comes, but I'm not going to let you use them just to settle your old scores!"

"Let me be as clear as possible: Your pack, your friends, your husband are a necessary means to keeping my daughter safe, but I am not running a charity hostel here. If they are not fighting on my side, then they will not remain alive to fight at all."

"You do what you need to do to keep her safe, Klaus. I'll do the same, but if you ever, ever use her to try to manipulate me again, it will be the last time that you see either of us."

That made me angry. I rushed over, pushing Hayley away from my Mate. "Back off, Hayley! He's just trying to keep us safe! And no one will be taking Hope away from him...or from me..."I nearly growled the last point. Hayley turned and left. 

Nik rubbed my back as I calmed down. "I hate how they underestimate you! Did she forget that he nearly killed me! Twice! And nearly killed Hope in utero!" 

"Calm down, my love. All will be well," he said, pressing a tender kiss on my cheek. "Go to bed...I'm going to make things right."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Build up our defenses." 

I picked up Hope, putting her into the bed with me. I snuggled close to her, kissing her tiny nose. "Momma promises to always protect you. No one is ever going to take you away from me!" I whispered, kissing her tiny cheek.


	16. The Tale of the Lost Witch

"All right. Hayley and Jackson, with the wolves are gone. Dad is looking after Hope, having a Grandpa's day. He insists that she calls him Poppa now. Table is set for our lunch. Where's Elijah?" I asked, coming down the stairs. 

"That's a very good question, Love," Nik sighed in annoyance. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked my husband. "We barely know this woman. " 

"I know, but this may be the key to discovering Dahlia's intentions behind Hope." 

Elijah appeared in the dining room, starting to unbotton his coat. "There you are, finally," Nik exclaimed. 

Elijah stripped off his coat, and I took it from him. "Thank god you're here...He's in a mood today."

I went to hang it up, as Elijah stepped closer to Nik. "I was delayed."

Nik smiled. "Our guest of honor will be here momentarily."

"Strange, our house is conspicuously absent of our lupine guests. I do hope it wasn't on my account."

Nik laughed. "I sent Hayley and her poorly groomed husband off to spend the day with their werewolf brethren to test the limits of their new abilities. Leaving me to deal with family business as I see fit."

"Niklaus, Rebekah's situation has taken a turn. We may need Freya's assistance. So, whatever you are planning here? Don't."

Nik rolled his eyes. "All I'm planning is a simple chat with a long-lost relative. You yourself said to hear her out."

"And you yourself said that would be idiocy."

"Did I?...Well, it does sound like me. Regardless, on the off-chance Freya has some information that could protect our daughter, I'd prefer she share it on my terms." I turned to hear light footsteps coming into our home. Nik stiffened, grinning madly. He pointed to his ear. "Ah! I think I hear her now!" Just then, Freya walked into the dining room, smiling. "Sister! Well, come in! Come in! Make yourself comfortable." 

"Thank you for inviting me," Freya said nervously. 

"Nonsense! We're family! Have you met my wife? Eleanor Mikaelson."

I gave a small wave. "Hi...You can call me Nell or Nellie." 

"Hi," Freya smiled. "So...How long have you been together?" 

"That's a good question!" Nik exclaimed. 

"Niklaus..." I whispered. 

"You see, Freya. Before Nell was Eleanor, she used to be Lenore. A lost beautiful werewolf who was doomed to love the bastard." 

"Niklaus," Elijah sighed, pincing the spot between his eyes. 

"Our dearly departed mother decided to curse our love by seperating us. She didn't think I was worthy of such love. So, our father killed her, and mother cursed her to reincarnate every hundred years or so. Then I finally found her." 

"Maybe we should go into the dining room," I told the small group, grabbing Nik's hand. "What are you doing?" 

"Just trying to make her feel at home."

"Uh-huh..." I whispered. "Just...Don't do anything that's going to put our family or Hope in jeopardy...Okay?" 

"This witch-hoop. It's Danish. Is this from when you lived all in Copenhagen in the 1500s?" Freya asked, object in hand. 

Nik smiled. "Quite the eye!"

"Forgive me. Are we here to discuss family heirlooms, or do we have more pressing concerns?"

"Please excuse my brother's lack of decorum, he's been in a foul mood of late. But, he is right. I did ask you here in the hopes that you would share some of Dahlia's secrets. So, without further ado, let's get to it!"

Elijah moved to pull my chair out. "Thank you, Elijah," I whispered.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he sighed.

I said nothing as we all sat around the table, which was full of breakfast food. I immediately grabbed some fruit and beignets. That was one pregnancy craving I couldn't shake. 

Freya cleared her throat. "The first thing you should know is that Dahlia is the most powerful witch I've ever seen. She craves more power still. Right now she is like me, limited to one year of life in a century. But, she wants to be free of that restriction. To gain true immortality. And that is why she will come here, drawn by your daughter to take the child's power for herself. And she would kill anyone who would defy her."

"And yet you would defy her?" Elijah asked. 

Freya sighed. "I don't have a choice. She will never let me be free. My one chance is to align with you and kill her."

While Elijah looked concerned, Nik looked very skeptical. "Well, now that we're all suitably motivated, let's talk specifics!"

"For you to understand, I need to start from the beginning." Freya took a deep breath. "After taking me from my family, Dahlia used me to forge a new brand of connective magic, one that augmented my power even as it allowed her to draw from me. Once we were bonded, Dahlia became unstoppable. She wasted no time proving her might. The chief of a nearby village threatened to run us off, accusing Dahlia of witchcraft. She decided to make an example out of the entire encampment... Men, women, children."

"So, she's a murderer," I said. 

"And much worst. She killed them all with a wave of her hand. That was my first inkling of the power Dahlia had. Over the course of a thousand years, she's only grown stronger." Freya turned to me and Nik. "And she will bring all her power to bear against you when she comes for your child." I stiffened at the relevation, and I realized that my husband didn't fare much better. 

Elijah excused himself for a moment as his phone rang. "I'm gonna call dad and check on Hope," I told Nik. 

Getting up, I grabbed my phone walking a little bit aways, texting. After recieving photo confirmation that my daughter was in one peace and well, I headed back towards the table. "Hope is taking a nap..." I explained, showing Nik the photo. 

He nodded, and turned back to Freya as Elijah rejoined. "Your stories are fascinating, and Dahlia does indeed sound dreadful, but Elijah and I have killed our fair share of evil witches."

"Not like her."

Elijah prepared his cup of tea, and took a sip. "What are her weaknesses?"

"She's paranoid, obsessed with power. She hungers constantly for what's been denied her, be it love or revenge."

"Yes. I think I'm familiar with the type." He looked at Nik, who only smirked. 

"When I was a child, she would tell me tales of her own youth, of being victimized by those stronger than her. Dahlia vowed never to be weak again. She bargained for the firstborn of Esther's bloodline, intending to raise us in her own image, forming a coven of her own from which she could draw endless power. That plan was foiled the day she learned that Esther had ended her bloodline by turning her children into vampires." Nik and I shared a look. Maybe there was a reason then why she cursed me. And tried to kill Hope. I grabbed his hand, and squeezed it, feeling a sickening feeling. Nik looked like he wanted to say something, but Freya kept talking. "And so the burden fell to me. Dahlia demanded I bear the firstborn that would add to her power, but I would not allow a child of mine to live as I did, as a slave." Her eyes filled with tears. "So I vowed never to love, never to have a child of my own." She started to cry, causing Elijah to look troubled. "Of course, the more I resisted, the harder Dahlia fought to control me...Until the day when she took the last of what little freedom I had left...And so we slept, our magic accruing over time...until we woke, filled with immense power and allowed to live a single year of life. That has been the existence I have suffered for the last 10 centuries."

Nik began to laugh fakely, as Freya shot him a glare. I kicked his leg underneath the table. "Ha, ha, ha! Well... It's quite the ordeal, isn't it? But it does beg the question why not end it yourself?"

"Nik!" I gasped as Elijah shook his head in disgust.

"A high enough bridge, a tight enough noose. You must have considered it."

Freya closed her eyes and sighed. "Long ago, I did consider it, but Dahlia would never give me even that freedom." Nik closed her mouth, and looked surprised. "I would later learn the spell made me like her... Immortal and impervious to harm." She laughed bitterly, and wiped the tears from the face. "So you see, I am like you, a creature of great power cursed for all time."

"Maybe we should take a break," I said. "Wait for Rebekah to get here...Where is she, anyway?" I asked, looking at my phone. 

Elijah looked uneasy. "I do not know. I'll call her..." 

My phone vibrated, and I sighed. "My dad is back with Hope." 

"Go...," Nik told me, placing a simple kiss on the back of my hand that he was still holding. I nodded, and went to the front gates. 

"Hey, Princess...Was everything okay?" I asked, taking Hope from my dad, who grunted sleepily at the transition. 

"Of course! We went to the park, played on the swing sets, went down a couple of slide, got a couple of ladies numbers...Apparently, I'm the world's hottest grandpa," he smirked, passing me the diaper bag. "How's the brunch going?"

"We'll Dahlia is a psychotic, power-hungry bitch."

"You mean witch?" 

"No...I mean bitch. I'm gonna go get her changed and fed. You're welcome to stay, or whatever. Be aware that it's a little messy at the moment."

"It's okay. I'm gonna go rest. I'm getting to old for all of this."

"But not to old to use your granddaughter as a way to score women," I snickered. 

"Hey...Your old man still got it!" 

I went up to the nursery, changing Hope into a onesie and grabbed an empty bottle. "Did you have a fun with Poppa? Isn't he silly?" 

"Did he leave?" 

I turned to see Nik coming into the nursery. I handed him the bottle and he took it from me. "Nah...He went into his room to get some rest. Any word from Rebekah?"

"Yeah...She made it. The witch who's body's inhabitiatng is trying to fight back. That's the least of my concerns at the moment, however." 

"Freya," I sighed. 

He nodded as he expertly started to prepare the bottle. "What should I do?" I shrugged. "Nell, I'm asking you because you're my wife! My equal." 

I didn't jump as he raised his voice. Sitting down in the rocking chair, I held my hand out for the bottle. "I don't know. Can Freya help Rebekah?"

"I don't know."

"Well, one thing that I do know is that she's working with Mikael. And Finn. You know that I remember everything. You know that I've remembered everything since I completed my transition. I remember every cruel word that Mikael has said to you. I remember feeling the sword pierce my body. Not to mention all the other people that have betrayed us or even me. Even my family from Mystic Falls distanced me. So, I'm just as paranoid as you." I sighed, looking down as Hope greedily drank her bottle, her eyes looking at me. "What if this is some kind of trap? Or Mikael will double cross Freya just to kill you, me, or Hope? Or Freya is still working with Dahlia and lying to us? I don't trust her. I don't trust anybody outside of our inner circle. But I do trust you. So, whatever you need to do keep our daughter safe...Do it." 

He nodded, waking over to give me a kiss, and then bending down to kiss Hope. "I'll probably be home late tonight." 

"Just promise you'll come home to me," I smiled. 

"Always and forever." 

* * *

He did come home to me, and to the bar as well. "That bad, huh?" I asked, sitting down next to him on a barstool. 

"Is Hope asleep?"

"Yeah...After three stories, two lullabies, and many snuggles. She missed you." 

He smiled as he took a sip of the bourbon in his glass. "Niklaus, my love. What did you do?"

"She had a child...Freya. She was pregnant and she took her own life to protect him. Well, she tried to." 

"That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"You know me...Snapped her neck, took her far away, told her that she couldn't control me."

"That does sound like you," I smirked. I took his cup, and took a sip. "Would it be okay if Victor stayed here full time?" 

"He's your father, love...Of course," Nik said, brushing a piece of hair from my face. 

I smiled a bit more. "It's just...My dad...I know that he didn't raise me, but he's awfully trying really hard to be there for me and Hope. Even taking our side more than Hayley and Jackson's, which is big for him. And Hope really likes him."

"Victor can stay for how long as he wants." 

I kissed him, and moved to sit on his lap, threading my hair through his hair. "What are we going to do about Dahlia and Freya."

"I don't know, love...But I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I promise." 

"We need to talk," Hayley said, walking into the bar.

Sighing, Nik rolled his eyes and I moved off his lap as he took a large drink of bourbon. "Do we indeed? Have you come to express your gratitude at the courtesy I've shown your husband, or perhaps you want to thank me for my efforts to protect you and your pack."

"All this tension with you, Jack, and the wolves, we need to put it behind us. Give Jack the space he needs to run the pack as he sees fit. No more orders, no more favors. He's Alpha period."

Nik laughed mockingly. "Heh, heh, heh. I'm sorry. Did you really think I would ever agree to let Jackson control the wolves?"

"You will show him respect, Klaus. He is on our side, and he's fighting for _your_ daughter."

I was in her face in a heartbeat. "Excuse me...Show him, respect! He's spent all day with people who claim that they are trying to protect our daughter! Some we trust, some we don't, but one thing is for sure, that there is only _one_ person that I trust when it comes to my child's safety, and that would be him! So, back the fuck off Hayley and let us do what we need to do!" I honestly don't know where my anger came from. Maybe it was Hayley trying to always but into our family affairs. I get that Hayley probably had lost her chance to have children, but Hope was my daughter and not hers. I started to leave, but stopped. "You know, you all seem to think this is a democracy. I assure you, it's not! If Dahlia is coming, then she is a threat to Nik and my child, which means _we_ decide how to protect her, no one else! Not you, and certainly not Jackson!" I started to walk back towards our bedroom, but stopped again. "And if Jackson or anyone strays from the course that we set, then they will answer _to me_."

I finally left, leaving Nik and Hayley behind. I could hear the smirk in his voice as I stormed back towards the bedroom. "Well...You heard my wife. Now your husband would do well to remember that. In fact, I think I'll leave it to you to remind him. That way, when he does inevitably incur my wrath again and _hers_... you'll only have yourself to blame."

I headed across the hall, seeing Marcel come out of Rebekah's room. "Hey, stranger...Long time no see."

"Hey," he smiled, giving me a hug. "I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but congratulations. Rebekah told me." 

"What-Oh!" I looked at the infinity wedding band that matched perfectly to my engagement ring. "Yeah...Sorry you couldn't be there. It just happened." 

"No problem...So, since Klaus is my sire, and like a father to me, I guess that makes you my mom."

I cringed. "You do know that you're older than me."

"Technically...You're older than me." 

"Well, not this version of me. And I was still a werewolf, which meant I aged. But thank you. How's she doing?" 

"Not so good. I'm worried about her."

"Yeah, me too." I smiled. "So, does this mean that you two are-"

He grinned wider. "I don't know. I mean...She did drop off the face of the earth with your daughter."

"Sorry about that. In our defense, you were willing for Nik to compel you. Do you wanna see her? Hope?" 

"Oh...I mean-"

"Come on...You're family." I led him to the nursery, pushing the door open. "And here she is..." 

Marcel walked over to the crib, smiling down at wide awake Hope. "Hey, there..." He reached down, and smiled as Hope grabbed his hand, smiling. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you. I think she's pretty perfect. Bekah and Nik have this joke. She may look like me, but she has that deviish spark in her eye. But I'm starting to see more of Nik everyday in her." 

"I can see that. But she does look like you when you were a baby." 

"Yeah?" I grinned. 

"Yeah." I looked down at my daughter, who was slowly drifting to sleep. "Well, I'll let Hope sleep. I just came down to see if I could find a drink."

"There's blood in the minifridge in the bar room, or you could go down to the kitchen. I have Nik keep it there because I don't like leaving Hope alone." 

"Protective Mama Wolf, huh?" 

I smiled and shrugged. "Do you blame me?"

"Nah...You're a good mom, Nell."

I grinned wider. "Good night, Marcel." 

"Good night, Nell." 


End file.
